Lies
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: -Übersetzung- AU. Sequel zu Truths. Sirius, Remus, and Harry lebten nun sieben Jahre in Ruhe und Frieden. Dies kommt nun zu einem Ende, als die Vergangenheit zurückkehrt, um sie zu jagen. Es beginnt mit dem Ende von Harry's dritten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts.
1. Eins

**Disclaimer**: Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **Also ich hab mich dazu durchgerungen, auch noch "Lies" zu übersetzen und werde versuchen, diesmal auch eine Regelmäßigkeit hinein zubringen, ich werde vorerst einmal im Monat ein neues Kapitel einstellen und hoffe, dass ich diesmal auch immer pünktlich bin ;)

Den Vorgänger "Truths" sollte man schon gelesen haben, ist ebenfalls in meinem Profil zu finden

* * *

_Eins_

Professor R.J. Lupin - bei seinen Freunden und seiner kleinen Familie besser als Remus oder Moony bekannt - lehnte an seinem Pult im Klassenzimmer, die letzte Klasse des Tages beobachtend (Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw) während sie leise in ihren Büchern über Dementoren lasen. Die meisten Federn der Schüler berührten die Oberfläche des Pergaments, so dass sie dazu bereit waren sich Notizen zu machen. Hermione Granger, eine wirklich kluge Gryffindor, die Professor Lupin durch seinen Ersatzneffen kannte, würde wahrscheinlich ein Loch in den Tisch brennen, wenn sie die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Feder nicht drosselte.

Professor Lupin schaute auf seine Uhr und dann zurück auf seine Schüler. "Okay, Feder weg, Bücher schließen, es klingelt gleich. Ja, auch du, Hermione," fügte er, bei Hermiones Blick, mit einem Lächeln hinzu. "Bevor ihr alle geht und diesen _wundervollen_ Freitag Nachmittag genießt-" Die Klasse schaute niedergeschlagen aus dem Fenster; es hatte seit Tagen geregnet. "- Möchte ich euch an die Examen erinnern die in zwei Wochen anstehen. Ihr seid alle außerordentlich schlau und ich habe vollsten Vertrauen, dass keiner von euch durchfallen wird. Dennoch möchte ich alle Schüler in den kommenden Wochen hart lernen sehen, nicht nur für dieses Fach, sondern für alle." er schaute zur hintersten Reihe der Klasse, wo Harry Potter und Ron Weasley über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt saßen und verdächtig miteinander tuschelten. Bei der Stille ihres Professors blickten die beiden Jungen auf. Harry versteckte das Pergament in seiner Robe. "Tschuldigung Professor," murmelten sie mit unschuldigen Lächeln.

Nachdem sich Professor Lupin sicher war, das sie ihm jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken, fuhr er fort. "Also wie ich schon gesagt habe-" genau in diesem Moment klingelte es und signalisiere so, das Ende des Schultages. "Habt ein wunderbares Wochenende!" rief er über den Lärm hinweg, den die Schüler machten, während sie ihre Sachen einsammelten "Harry, kannst du noch bitte einen Moment hier bleiben?"

Harry war schon beinahe aus der Tür heraus, als der Professor seinen Namen rief und obwohl Professor Lupin sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er dass der Junge zusammen gezuckt war. Harry sagte auf wiedersehen zu Ron und Hermione und ging zurück zu seinem Lehrer. Er lief langsam und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Remus war sich sicher, das sein Ersatzneffe sich eine Geschichte ausdachte, bevor er überhaupt wusste, wofür er Ärger bekam.

"Hoch in mein Büro," sagte Remus, die Aufsätze vom Schreibtisch nehmend und vorweg die Treppen im Klassenzimmer hochgehend. "Setzen," sagte er auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zeigend. Harry schluckte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Remus schloss die Tür und durchquerte den Raum. Er lehnte am Pult vor Harry, Arme und Beine verschränkt mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck. Remus amüsierte sich innerlich, wie Harry unter seinem Blick unruhig hin und her rutschte - es war auf eine Art und Weise grausam, aber eine effektive Technik, die er von Minerva McGonagall übernommen hatte.

Zu Harrys sichtbarer Erleichterung sprach Remus. "Ich hatte eine nette, kleine Unterhaltung mit Professor Snape heute morgen, Harry. Bereit mir deine Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen?"

Zu Remus befremden, schien Harry erleichtert über das Thema zu sein. Er fing an sehr schnell zu reden. "Es war nicht mein Fehler, Remus. Wirklich! Er wollte nicht aufhören über meinen Dad und Sirius zu reden. Es ist nicht, dass ich _geplant_ habe ihn in sein Pult fliegen zu lassen!"

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Fair. Aber musstet du ihn wirklich _'Professor Kartoffelkopf'_ vor der Klasse nennen?"

"Nun, nein, es kam einfach...heraus," beharrte Harry und versuchte sein Grinsen zurück zuhalten.

Remus seufzte tief. "Hör zu, ich weiß, du magst Professor Snape nicht, Harry und um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin selbst kein Fan von ihm. Aber, unglücklicherweise für dich, ist er dein Lehrer. Und als dieser musst du ihn mit Respekt behandeln."

"Aber Sirius-"

"Ist ein erwachsener Zauberer," sagte Remus streng. "Sirius und ich sind mit Snape zur Schule gegangen. Sirius kann sagen, was immer er sich wü im Sommer kannst du das auch. Aber während wir in der Schule sind und solange er dein Lehrer ist, wirst du Professor Snape mit Respekt gegenüber treten. Verstanden?"

"Ja, sir,"murmelte Harry auf seine Schuhe starrend.

" musst morgen Abend bei ihm nachsitzen. Und nein, ich kann und werde dich da nicht rausholen, ende der Diskussion." sagte Remus.

Harry seufzte, nickte aber.

"Okay, dann, frag ich besser auch nicht, was Ron und du planen. Ich denke ich will es gar nicht wissen, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen," sagte Remus behutsam. Harry grinste. "Wie sind deine anderen Kurse?"

"Gut. Hagrid lässt uns Flubberwürmer studiere. Er musste Seidenschnabel anleinen, nachdem dieser Malfoy angegriffen hat. Schade, dass Seidenschnabel den Trottel nicht in Einzelteile zerrissen hat," murmelte Harry.

"Ja ich hab davon gehört. Professor Dumbledore hat mich letzte Nacht gebeten zu Hagrid zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen hat," sagte Remus, auf seine Uhr schauend. "Nun, du solltest dich besser auf hast du heute kein Quidditch?"

Harry schaute auf seine eigene Uhr und sprang auf. "Ach du Scheiße! Entschuldige," fügte er bei Remus gehobener Augenbraue hinzu. "Kommst du runter zum zuschauen?"

"Später. Ich muss noch ein paar Aufgaben der Erstklässler durchschauen."

Harry nickt und nahm seine Schultasche. Er sagte Auf Wiedersehen zu Remus und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Remus schaute sich einen Augenblick um und erinnerte sich an etwas.

"Harry! Warte eine Sekunde!" rief er. Harry hielt auf den Treppen an und drehte sich um. "Sirius hat heute morgen geschrieben. Er hat es geschafft Karten für die Weltmeisterschaft in diesem Sommer zu organisieren, in der obersten Box."

"Du veralberst mich!" erwiderte Harry, seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen lassend.

"Nö," grinste Remus. "Aber wenn du nicht alle deine Prüfungen mit außergewöhnlichen Noten abschließt, bleibst du zu Hause und räumst auf."

"Jaah, klar," sagte Harry schmunzelnd. Er wusste genau, wenn er nur die Hälfte seiner Prüfungen nicht bestand - was er nicht tun würde - dass es ihm trotzdem erlaubt war zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft zu gehen.

"Ich mein es ernst,"sagte Remus, sein Lächeln versteckend. (Ü/N: okay der witz geht verloren!)

"Nein, bist du nicht" sagte Harry, "Sirius ist zu Hause!"

Remus rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte laut bei dem oft benutzten Wortspiel."Raus hier! Ich seh dich später."

"Bye!" rief Harry, aus dem Klassenzimmer rennend und die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.

Remus schüttelte wegen der Tür seinen Kopf und ging zurück in sein Büro, die Arbeiten der Siebtklässler, über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, lesen. Gerade als er dabei war die letzte Arbeiten der Drittklässler zu bewerten, hörte er eine murmelnde Stimme in seinem Schreibtisch nach ihm rufen.

"Moony! Komm, ich weiß das du da bist, ich kann dich atmen hören! Nimm ab!" sagte die Stimme.

Remus lächelte und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. Er öffnete die Schublade und fegte einige Papiere zur fand er den alten Spiegel mit Sirius Gesicht in der Mitte.

"Ja, Padfoot?" fragt er in einer gespielt irritierten Stimmlage.

Sirius grinste. "Hast du es ihm erzählt?" fragte er aufgeregt. Remus konnte sogar sehen, wie er auf und ab sprang.

"Ja, ich hab es ihm erzählt. Aber es schien, als wenn er denkt, dass er gehen kann, wenn er seine Prüfungen vergeigt."

Sirius Gesichtsausdruck wechselte in wenigen Millisekunden von Aufgeregt in Schockiert. "Natürlich kann er dann auch gehen! Bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft!"

"Wie du schon viele male gesagt gast, seit du gehört hast, dass sie hier ausgetragen wird," sagte Remus stumpf.

"Also war er aufgeregt?"

"Höchst. Und auch wenn ich es hasse dich unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich hab noch einige Arbeiten zu bewerten und dann will ich vor dem Essen Harry's Training zuschauen."

Sirius nickte. "Ja, okay. Sag Harry, dass ich beim Spiel um den Hauspokal da sein werde, wirst du? Ich hab mir den Tag frei genommen."

"Werd ich, bis dann, Sirius."

"Bye, Professor Moony!" sagte Sirius, bevor er aus dem Spiegel verschwand.

Remus kicherte, platzierte den Spiegel wieder im Schreibtisch und fuhr mit den Arbeiten fort.

* * *

Nachdem er Remus verabschiedet hatte, verblasste Sirius Lä legte den Zweiwegspiegel auf den Kaminsimms und schaute sich die vielen Zaubererfotos drumherum an. Dieses eine Foto war Sirius favorit. Es war von ihm und Remus mit Harry zwischen ihnen und wie viele der anderen Fotos, die sie zusammen gemacht haben, lächelten die Gestalten und Remus hatten beide ihre Arme um den Zwölfjährigen und Harry schien sehr zufrieden zwischen seinen beiden Vormündern zu sein.

Sirius seufzte und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel. Er vermisste seine Hausbewohner; es war viel zu ruhig, während sie übers Jahr in Hogwarts sind. Remus und Harry schienen die Zeit ihres Lebens zu haben und Sirius konnte sich keine besseren vorstellen, die das verdient hatten.

Aber er war gelangweilt.

Die Arbeit an dem Malfoyfall hielt den Chefauror meist beschäftigt; in den letzten sechs Monaten, hatte es keine Anzeichen von dem vermissten Todesser gegeben. Es gab ein paar Hinweise ein Jahr zuvor, aber in dem Moment, als Sirius und Kingsley es überprüften, waren sie wieder da, wo sie angefangen hatten.

Letztes Jahr... Letztes Jahr, war das interessanteste im Leben von Sirius Patensohn. Sirius konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er sorgte sich um die Sicherheit von ihm und Remus, während diese Dinge passierten. Es war einahe so schlimm, als Voldemort zurückkam. Und laut Remus, brachten ihn die Ereignisse in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr beinahe wieder gänzlich zurück auf die Welt.

Niemand hat jemals rausgefunden, wie Tom Riddle's Tagebuch in die Hände von Erstklässlerin Ginny Weasley gekommen waren, aber es passierte nun einmal.

Und ja, ihr kennt die Geschichte.

In der Nacht in der Ginny in die Kammer desSchrecken gebracht worden war, war ein Vollmond. Das bedeutet, dass es ein Mitglied der Lehrerschaft weniger gab, um das Mädchen zu finden. Die Lehrer hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie mit suchen beginnen sollten, aber irgendwie haben es Harry und Ron gewusst. Die zwei haben sich allein aufgemacht. Da war eine Art Höhle, als sie die Kammer Rest, wie ich schon erwähnte, kennt ihr ja schon.

Harry rettete Ginny, tötete den Basilisken, ist Riddles Erinnerung losgeworden und hat es geschafft seine Freunde sicher dort rauszubringen.

Dumbledore hatte Sirius und Remus ein paar Tage nach den Vorkommnissen zu sich ins Büro gerufen, um das Tagebuch zu diskutieren und herauszufinden, wie es in Ginny's Besitz gelangt ist. Sirius hatte seinen Verdact, aber er brauchte dafür natürlich Lucius Malfoy um es zu bestätigen. Noch eine Sache mehr, die Sirius von dem Trottel wissen will, nachdem er ihn verprügelt hat...

Sirius war dabei aufzustehen und sich was zu essen zu machen, als der Kamin seinen Namen rief. Der Auror drehte sich um und grinste. Hestia Jones Kopf war in der Mitte der tanzenden Flammen zu erkennen. Die zwei haben vereinbart in Verbindung zu bleiben, nach ihren Treffen mit dem Orden des Phönix vor sechs Jahren. Sie verbrachten die meiste ihrer freien Zeit zusammen, aber während die meisten dies dating nennen würden, nannten es Sirius und Hestia 'beschäftigt sein'. Remus hatte Sirius einmal gefragt, was dies genau bedeutet und ob es auch passierte, wenn Harry mit im Haus war, aber Sirius wimmelte die Fragen seines Freundes ab.

"Hey," sagte Sirius, vor Hestia kniend.

"Hey du ebenfalls," sagte die schwarzhaarige Hexe lächelnd. "Wollte nachschauen, ob du auf einen Happen mit mir in den tropfenden Kessel kommst."

"Ja, sicher, du hast meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich werde dich da treffen."

Hestia lächelte und verschwand aus dem Feuer. Leicht erheitert, fuhr Sirius sich durch die langen Haare, zwinkerte einem Bild von Remus und Harry zu und verschwand mit einem _plop_.

Harry, Ron und Hermione sagten, nach dem Abendessen, gute Nacht zu Remus und gingen zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Harry war noch ausgelaugt nach seinem Training früher am Tag. Oliver hatte vom Team verlangt zwei Stunden im Regen zu trainieren, bevor er , mit dem was sie getan hatten, zufrieden war und ihnen erlaubte zurück in die warme Umkleide zu gehen.

Harry und Ron diskutierten über die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft und die Chancen, dass die Weasleys Harry Sirius und Remus dort trafen - Arthur versuchte an Karten zu kommen, so gut es ging. Hermione blieb ruhig, und starrte sie aus den Augenwinkel missmutig an. Sie sagte das Passwort der fetten Dame, als sie ankamen und alle drei krabbelten durch das Portraitloch.

Harry setzte sich in seinen üblichen Sessel vor dem Feuer und seufzte. Ron saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa. Hermione dagegen stand vor ihnen mit den Händen an den Hüften und schaute sie mit ernsten Blick an.

"Weißt du Hermione, du siehst aus wie McGonagall wenn du das machst," gähnte Harry.

"Gut," schnappte Hermione. "Ihr zwei solltet lernen und nicht über Quidditch reden."

"Ah komm schon Hermione! Die Prüfungen sind in drei Wochen! Wofür sollen wir jetzt zu lernen anfangen?" fragte Ron, sich auf dem Sofa streckend.

"Hört ihr zwei niemals zu? Habt ihr nicht gehört was Professor Lupin heute im Unterricht gesagt hat? Die Prüfungen sind nur noch _zwei_ Wochen entfernt."

"Siehste, wir haben immer noch Zeit," sagte Ron faul, Krummbein hinterm Ohr kraulend, als er vorbei kam.

Hermione schnalzte mit der Zunge, rollte ihre Augen und stampfte in den Mädchen Schlafsaal.

"Was ist ihr Problem?" fragte Harry, ihr perplex die Wendeltreppe nachschauend. "Wir lernen nie, bis zur letzten Minute. Sie tut so, als wenn dies etwas neues wäre."

"Ich weiß nicht. Willst du Schach spielen?" fragte Ron.

"Ja sicher, nur schummel dieses Mal nicht," warnte Harry ihn.

"Ich schummel nicht!" sagte Ron

"Doch tust du, Bau das Brett auf."


	2. Zwei

**Disclaimer**: Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **So ich hab beschlossen, doch alle 2 Wochen zu updaten, liegt daran, das ich schneller voran komme (kann sich auch wieder ändern ;)) und somit nicht 30 Monate brauchen werde

Noch einmal dies ist eine Übersetzung, also der gesamte Handlungsstrang stammt nicht von mir selbst ;)

* * *

_Zwei_

Sirius saß in seinem Bürp, die Beine auf dem Tisch und kippelte mit dem Stuhl, die Liste, mit den neuen Aurorenkandidaten, durchgehend, die endlich fertig waren und letztendlich dem Ministerium beitreten konnten. Sie hatten den besseren Teil von zwei Jahren erreicht und bewiesen, dass sie es wert waren und wie Sirius dachte, waren sie ein großer Teil seiner Position. Er kam am Ende der Liste an und fiel beinahe mit dem Stuhl nach hinten um.

"Wie konnte ich das übersehen?" murmelote er zu sich selbst, auf den Namen _Nymphadora Tonks_ starrend.

Sirius hatte, in den letzten zwei Jahren, nur in einigen Aurorenklassen gesessen; er war zu beschäftigt gewesen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft zu organisieren. Nicht zu vergessen der Malfoy Fall und eine geheime Aktion, vin der nur ein paar Ministeriumsangestellte wussten. Aber wie auch immer, er musste seine Cousine zweiten Grades aus den Kandidaten auswählen. Sirius schnaubte laut. Es dauerte eine weile bis Sirius sich erinnerte, dass die kleine Nymphy (ein Name, den sie noch mehr hasste, als alles andere was Sirius sonst sagte) ein Metamorphagus war.

"Das ist der Grund, warum ich sie nicht wahrgenommen habe..."

"Weißt du Black, mit sich selbst reden, ist das erste Anzeichen von Geisteskrankheit," schmunzelte Kingsley Shacklebolt, im Türrahmen zu Srius Büro lehnend.

Sirius grinste immer noch auf das Papier in seiner Hand starrend. "Du kennst mich seit Jahren, Kingsley, war das wirklich das erste Anzeichen dafür?"

"Nein," sagte Kingsley leicht und trat ins Büro ein. "Ich dachte nur ich bring es mal ein." Er durchquerte den Rau und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber auf einen Stuhl, seine Füße auf den Tisch legend.

"Sieht soweit ganz gut aus," sagte Sirius bezüglich der Kandidaten. "Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Ähm, sie bevorzugt es 'Tonks' genannt zu werden," sagte Kingsley mit einem Seufzen. "Ich, ähm hab es einmal vergessen und sie trat mich _versehendlich_ gegens Schienbein, hat eine nette Narbe zurück gelassen und so."

Sirius lachte laut. "Ja das ist sie. Sie ist meine Cousine zweiten Grades."

"Das erklärt einiges," sagte Kingsley gedankenverloren. "Sie ist stur wie ein Esel."

"Ja das kommt definitiv von meiner Familie," sagte Sirius. "So haben wir alles für das Mitgliedertreffen heute Nachmittag bereit?"

"Sicher, Chef. Ich bin herum gegangen und hab alle gefragt wer zum Spiel geht und wer nicht. Ich denke einige wollten sich von ihren Pflichten herausreden, aber ich hab sie letztendlich."

Sirius lächelte. "Verletz mir nicht meine Auroren, Shacklebolt," murmelte er.

"Niemals," sagte Kingsley.

"Haben wir somit genug?" fragte Sirius.

"Wir bräuchten noch ein paar mehr. Zehn sollten dann reichen."

Sirius nickte. "Nun, wir können ein paar der Kandidaten zur Hilfe einteilen."

Kinglsey hob eine Augenbraue. "Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Ja, das ist jetzt keine harte Arbeit. Sie müssen nur an den Eingängen stehen und die Identität überprüfen.

"Was auch immer du sagst,"sagte Kingsley skeptisch schauend. "Wenn wir schon vom Cup reden, gehst du hin?"

"Veralberst du mich?" fragte Sirius mit vor Aufregung leuchtenden Augen. "Natürlich! Hab die Tickets seit Monaten! Natürlich hab ich es Remus und Harry gesagt. Wollte das sie denken, ich könnte sie nicht bekommen und überrasch sie in letzter Minute."

"Hats geklappt?"

"Ich vermute. Als ich mit Remus geredet habe, hatte Harry gerade sein Büro verlassen, also hatte ich noch keine Möglichkeit mit ihm zu reden. Aber ich bin mir sicher, er ist aufgeregt," sagte Sirius. "Wie siehts bei dir aus? Gehst du?"

"Nee, hab keine Tickets bekommen. Waren ziemlich schnell ausverkauft," sagte Kingsley traurig. "Aber ich werde großer, böser Auror spielen, dass ist keine Verschwendung."

Sirius lachte. "Vielleicht kannst du mit Bagman reden. Arthur Weasley hat Ehrenkarten von ihm bekommen."

"Ähm," sagte Kingsley abwinkend. "Nicht das ich dich aufbringen will, aber um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. England hats nicht geschafft, also bin ich nicht so scharf drauf."

"Black die Ministerin will wissen, ob du genug Auroren für den Cup hast. Sie könnte sonst noch die DMLE mit einbringen," sagte ein junger blonder Auror namens Bill Maxell.

"Ähm, sag ihr, ich werds ihr morgen sagen, nach dem Treffen. Ich denke, dann haben wir alles besprochen," sagte Sirius.

"Okay," antwortete Maxell das Büro verlassend.

"Hey hat Bagman dir schon Details über die Sache auf Hogwarts erzählt?" fragte Kingsley.

Sirius grinste. "Ja vor kurzem. Wird sicher klasse. James und ich hatten eine Petition in unserem dritten Schuljahr, dass Turnier wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Wir haben niemals von ihnen gehört..." sagte er niedergeschlagend schauend.

Kingsley lachte. "Jetzt is zu spät, hm?" Sirius lachte und nickte. "Nun ich bin besser raus. Lassen wir diese Kandidaten zu lang allein, werden noch Sachen kaputt gehen."

"Es ist tonks, sag ich dir. Das Mädel könnte, als Kind, keine zwei Schritte gehen, ohne über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern," sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Es ist immer noch wahr, ich sag ihr, dass du es mir gesagt hast," sagte Kingsley auf Sirius deutend.

"Tu was du willst. Ich komm später vorbei um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Ich hab einen Bericht über Malfoy, den ich zuerst lesen will."

"Gut, bis später," sagte Kingsley, Sirius allein lassend.

Sirius seufzte und öffnete die Schublade. Er zog eine dicke Akte mit _Lucius Malfoy_ auf dem Umschlag hervor. Sirius öffnete sie am Ende der Akte, wo ein schwarz-weißes Foto von Malfoy ihn anstarrte.

"Wo bist du Mistkerl?" murmelte Sirius dem Bild zu. Malfoy machte eine unartige Geste mit seinem Mittelfinger, was Sirius veranlasste aufs Bild zu hauen. Malfoy rieb sich die Stelle auf seiner Stirn, wo Sirius ihn getroffen hatte und starrte den Chefauroren stärker an. "Ich werde dich finden. Das ist etwas, worauf die zählen kannst," sagte Sirius beiläufig und blätterte auf den letzten Bericht.

* * *

Remus bummelte durch das Schloss, hallo zu seinen Schülern sagend, als sie vorübergingen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu seinem wohlverdienten Mittagsessen. Der Morgen war hart gewesen; er war gezwungen, zwei Slytherins und einen Hufflepuff wegen Kämpfen nachsitzen aufzubrummen, nicht zu vergessen, die zwei Drittklässler aus Gryffindor (deren Namen wir nicht nennen mögen) die er beim herumschleichen in den Küchen um drei Uhr morgens erwischt hatte.

Remus hatte den Drang gehabt nach einem doppelten Schokoladenkuchen und einem Glas Milch und fasste die beiden Jungs vor einem ganzen Apfelkuchen,

Er drehte sich um und rannte beinahe in Sibyll Trelawny. Leicht überrascht, dass die Wahrsagelehrerin den Schutz ihres Dachbodens verlassen hat, versteckte Remus seine Überraschung vor ihr. "Oh hallo, Sibyll. Wie geht's Ihnen heute Nachmittag?" fragte Remus freundlich, seiner Kollegin dabei behilflich sein nicht zu fallen.

Trewlawney schaute ihn mit großen Augen an - nicht das Remus es wirklich sagen konnte mit der Brille, die sie auf hatte - und deutete mit zitternden Finger auf ihn.

"Du bist dabei etwas schreckliches zu tun, mein Kind," Remus verkniff sich zu kichern. "Möchtest du nicht, dass ich aus deiner Hand lese? Vielleicht kann es dir helfen die große Tragödie zu vermeiden," fügte sie in ihrer seltsam rauchigen Stimme hinzu, nach Remus Hand greifend.

"Ähm, nein, Sibyll, es ist alles gut," sagte Remus seine Hand hinterm Rücken versteckend. "Ich mag Überraschungen. Und jetzt, wenn du mich entschuldigst, das Essen ruft mich."

Leicht enttäuscht drein schauend, fügte Trewlawney in ihrer normalen Stimme fort. "Nun gut. Guten Tag, Professor."

Remus schaute ihr hinterher, wie sie in die Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers verschwand und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war das zweite mal in sechs Monaten gewesen, dass sie ihm ihre "Dienste" ihres "inneren Auges" angeboten hatte. In sich hinein lachend, ging Remus weiter in die Große Halle.

Er trat, hinter einer Gruppe umherstreifender Rawenclaw, durch die großen Türen und ging zum Gryffindortisch. Hermione, so schien es, hatte eine Pause, vom lernen gemacht und genoss ihren Salat. Harry und Ron, dagegen hatten ihre Nasen in die Bücher gesteckt und machten sich unordentliche Notizen, während sie lasen. Remus ging hinter Harry und verwuschelte seine Harre.

Harry seufzte frustriert, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Könntest du _bitte_ damit aufhören Remus? Ich hab es endlich geschafft, das sie glatt liegen!"

Remus lachte. "Harry du wirst es niemals schaffen, dass deine Haare glatt liegen. Die stärksten Haartränke und Zaubersprüche können dies nicht bewerkstelligen." Harry drehte sich um und starrte Remus an. Remus schmunzelte. Probier es und widersprech mir ruhig, wirst du?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Buch herum.

"Was lernt ihr?" fragte Remus, über Harry's Schulter schauend.

"Wahrsagen," murmelten Harry und Ron.

Remus lachte wieder. "Ah ja, hatte ich vergessen: Professor Trewlaney hat heute wieder versucht mein Schicksal zu lesen."

Hermione schnaubte ziemlich untypisch. "Der einzige Weg, dass sie ihr Schicksal lesen könnte, wäre wenn sie mit einer Feder etwas in ihre Hand schreiben würden."

Remus grinste. "Aber, aber, Hermione."

"Sie hat mir heute gesagt, dass der Grim wieder in meiner Kristallkugel war. Kommt Sirius in nächster Zeit zu Besuch?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja wird er. Er sagte, er wird zum Quidditchspiel am Samstag da sein. Aber sie hat es immer noch mit dem Grim oder?" sagte Remus.

"Jap," sagte Harry weiter sein Buch lesend.

Remus rollte mit den Augen. "Ich wäre deswegen nicht allzu besorgt, wenn ich du wäre. Sie macht das schon, bevor ich hier angefangen habe zu unterrichten, sagte Professor McGonagall. Aber ich seh euch drei später, mein Essen wartet."

"Tschüß," sagte alle drei im Chor.

Remus ging zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich zwischen Dumbledore und Flitwick.

"Guten nachmittag, Remus," sagte Dumbledore.

"Hallo Albus. Du hattest noch nicht die Möglichkeit Severus heute Nachmittag zu sehen? Ich müsste mit ihm reden," sagte Remus seinen Teller vollpackend.

"Hab ich nicht. Ich glaube, er bereitet seine Prüfungen vor. Geht es um deinen Trank?" fragte der Schulleiter nach. Snape war so, ähm, _freundlich_ das brauchen von Remus Wolfbanntrank zu übernehmen, als er drei Jahre zuvor in Hogwarts zu lehren begonnen hat. Remus hatte das starke Gefühl, dass es Dumbledores bestreben war, dass er dies tat.

Remus schluckte herunter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, nicht deswegen. Ich möchte mit ihm über sein Verhalten im Unterricht reden, wenn Harry dabei ist. Ich vermute du hast schon von dem Vorfall letzte Woche gehört?"

"Hab ich. Ich war überrascht vom Verhalten beider Parteien." nickte Dumbledore.

"Genau wie ich. Ich habe schon mit Harry gredet und ich dachte, es würde gut sein auch mit Severus zu sprechen."

"Ich denke du wirst ihn über kurz oder lang sehen," sagte Dumbledore, ein Bissen von seiner Hühnchenauflauf nehmend.

Remus nickte. _Nicht lang genug_, dachte er und setzte seine Mahlzeit vor.

* * *

Sirius verkniff sich sein Grinsen, als er den brummelnden Auroren zuhört. "Kommt schon Leute! Wo ist euer Sinn für Ministeriumszusammenhalt?" lachte Sirius bei den gehobenen Augenbrauen. "Schaut, wenn ihr mir nicht aushelft, dann muss ich die DMLE einspannen." Da waren einige verständnisvolle Seufzer. "Also irgendwelche Freiwillige oder muss ich willkürlich welche raussuchen?"

Sofort waren einige Hände in der Luft. Sirius schaut sie alle an. "Super! Also zwischen uns und den herausgesuchten Kandidaten, sollen wir für den Cup vorbereitet sein. Jetzt zum Geschäft: Taylor, wie geht es mit dem Baldham-Fall?" fragte Sirius einen Zauberer mit langem braunen Haar.

"Nicht schlecht, Chef. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er noch um Surrey herumschwirrt. Ich sollte seine genaue Position in ein bis zwei Tagen rausgefunden haben," antwortete Taylor.

Sirius nickte zustimmend. "Gut. Je früher wir ihn bekommen desto besser. Lawrence, irgendwas in dem Werwolf-Fall?"

Lawrence, eine hochgewachsene, rothaarige Hexe, seufzte. "Nein. Nach dem Vollmond im letzten Monat, ist er verschwunden."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Der Fall handelte von einem jungen Zauberer, gerade zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, welcher vor ein paar Monaten von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war. Als Rache für sein nun verfluchtes Leben, hatte der Zauberer bei Vollmond unschuldige Menschen, Muggles einbezogen, angegriffen. Die Todesrate lag nun schon bei zehn und es wartete ein langes Leben in Askaban. Sirius musste sich daran erinnern, dass nicht alle wie Remus waren...

Mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fahrend, seufzte Sirius. "Okay. Schnapp dir die Abteilung für magische Kreaturen und schau, ob sie etwas haben. Vollmond ist in zwei Wochen."

Lawrence nickte.

"Gut, ich denke das wars für heute. Die, die sich freiwillig für den Cup gemeldet haben - ich weiß, wer es bleibt - bleiben noch hier, ich möchte noch schnell ein paar Dinge mit euch durchgehen. Der Rest kann nach hause gehen. Ich seh euch morgen," sagte Sirius zu den Auroren.

Eine große Gruppe stand auf oder drückte sich von der Wand, wo sie gegen gelehnt haben, ab und gingen aus dem Konferenzraum. Letztendlich waren noch fünfundzwanzig von ihnen übrig, Sirius erklärte ihnen was sie beim Cup erwartete. Es dauerte noch fünfzehn Minuten - es würde ein detaillierteres Treffen im Juli mit allen Ministeriumsangestellten stattfinden. Als sie gerade aus dem Raum gingen, rief Sirius noch, "Oh und Mugglekleidung ist vorschrift. Ich denke wir werden da bald dran areiten." Da waren ein paar mehr Seufzer von den Reinblütern in der Gruppe zu hören.

Sirius setzte sich neben Kingsley. "Um wie viel wettest du, dass die Hälfte von ihnen aussehen wird, wie deine schlimmste Vorstellung eines Muggles?"

"Keine Chance, dass ich darauf wette, wo du gewinns." lachte Kingsley. "Irgendeine Ahnun g, welche Anwärter du nimmst?"

"Du kennst sie besser wie ich, aber von dem was ich heute gesehen habe, ist Tonks eine gute Wahl. Hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es in sich hat ein Auror zu sein. Ähm dann das Kind mit dem stacheligen Haar..." fuhr Sirius fort.

"Davies?"

"Ja der. Also Tonks, Davies," Sirius schaute zurück auf seine Kandidatenliste. "Smith, Larson und der Evansjunge."

"Evans? Bist du dir sicher? Er schien heute ein wenig zögerlich."

"Nee, er wird das schaffen. Er mag nur keinen großen schwarzen Typen hinter sich, der mit dem Zauerstab in sein Gesicht deutet und Flüche in sein Gesicht brüllt. Als ich das gemacht habe, schien er okay." sagte Sirius schmunzelnd zu Kingsley. "Ich denke er ist ein wenig von dir engeschüchtert. Aber ich weiß es besser, dass du tief in dir ein großer, liebenswerter Teddybär bist oder?" Sirius kniff in Kingsleys Wangen.

"Tu. Das. Nie. Wieder." sagte Kingsley durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, im versuch nicht über Sirius zu lachen.

Sirius grinste. "Komm, lass uns endlich hier verschwinden."

Die zwei Auroren standen auf und gingen aus dem Raum, durchsuchten das Büro nach noch arbeiteten Auroren, bevor sie abschlossen. Sie liefen still zu den Fahrstühlen, die sie zum Atrium bringen sollten. Sie gingen am Brunnen der magischen Brüder vorbei und stellten sich an den Kaminen an.

"So, du siehst Hestia heute abend?" fragte Kingsley vorsichtig.

"Warum sollte ich Hestia heute sehen?" antwortete Sirius, nicht zu Kingsley schauend.

"Es gehen Gerüchte herum, dass du sie öfter triffst."

"Gerüchte sind fehlerhaft."

"Sind sie?"

"Ja."

"Hmm," sagte Kingsley nicht ein wenig von dem glaubend.

"Wir sind Freunde, dass ist alles," sagte Sirius ruhig.

"Richtig. Nun, ich seh dich morgen, Sirius. Bleib nicht zu lange weg." Kingsley zwinkerte ihm zu und schritt in den Kamin, seine Adresse sagend und verschwindend.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen bevor er in den selben Kamin stieg und seine Adresse der Hütte sagte. Er verschwand in den Flammen, drehte sich und kam letztendlich in seinem eigenen Kamin an. Er trat heraus, strich den Ruß von seinen Roben und schaute sich in der dunklen, ruhigen Hütte um. Er seufzte.

_Nach drei Jahren, sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben, _sinnierte er.

Er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer zur Küche und schaute die tägliche Post durch, welche auf dem Küchentresen lag. Das meiste war Werbung und schmiss sie in den Mülleimer. Er hatte je einen Brief von Remus und Harry erhalten, die ihn lächeln ließen. Aber bevor er sie öffnen konnte, fiel ihm ein anderer Brief ins Auge. Sirius Name war in eleganter, unbekannter Handschrift geschrieben und hatte keinen Absender.

Seine Aurorensinne schalteten sich ein, Sirius schwank seinen Zauberstab über das gealtert aussehende Pergament und murmelte einen Verfolgungszauber. Das Pergament glühte einen Moment rot auf, bevor es wieder schwarz wurde; der Ursprung des Briefes war nicht aufzuspüren. Eine Augenbraue hebend, vollführte Sirius noch weitere Sprüche an dem Brief (Portschlüsselaufspürung, Identitätssprüche - obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass die funktionieren - und ein Spruch, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, dass der Brief geschrieben wurde).

Sirius biss sich in Gedanken auf die Oberlippe. "Du bist kein Portschlüssel und ich weiß nicht, wer dich geschrieben hat oder wann..." sagte er zum Brief. Nach fünf Minuten, die er den Brief angestarrt hat, beschloss Sirius blöderweise tapfer zu sein. Er schlitzte den Umschlag mit seinem Zauberstab auf und sefuzte erleichtert, als er nicht explodierte - Remus würde mit nicht glücklich sein... Er faltete den Brief auseinander und begann ihn zu lesen. Je länger er das Geschriebene las, füllte er sich mit Wut, Schock und ein wenig Angst.

"Das passiert nicht... Auf gar keinen Fall..." murmelte er, auf den Schrank vor sich starrend. Zurück auf den Brief schauend, musste Sirius sich am Tresen festhalten. Er wusste nicht, ob er vor Freude aufspringen sollte oder Amok laufen sollte... Er entschied, dass ein zweiter Kopf gebraucht wurde.

Das Pergament in seiner Hand zerknüllend, ging Sirius zurück zum Kamin, warf ein wenig Floopuder hinein und nannte Kingsleys Adresse. Nach einigen Minuten war der Kopf von Sirius Partner durch die Flammen zu erkennen.

Sirius sprach, ohne große Begrüßung, "Du musst herkommen. Ich hab einen Brief von Lucius Malfoy bekommen."

* * *

Harry, Ron und Hermione schlichen, unter Harrys Tarnumhang, durch die dunklen Flure von Hogwarts.

"Ron! Du trittst mir in die Hacken!" zischte Hermione.

"Wenn du schneller gehen würdest..." gab Ron zurück.

"Werdet ihr zwei ruhig sein? Wir sind fast draußen," sagte Harry über seine Schulter hinweg.

Hermione, war gerade dabei Ron was an den Kopf zu werfen, schloss ihren Mund aber wieder und folgte Harry. Sie erreichten kurz darauf das Schlosstor und Harry drückte sie mit Leichtigkeit auf.

Einmal auf den Gründen, schaute Harry in den Himmel. _Zumindest ist kein Vollmond_, dachte er, sich an das letzte Mal erinnernd, als er es an Vollmond riskiert hatte das Schloss zu verlassen.

Die drei Freunde überquerten die Gründe schnell und leise, bis sie an Hagrids Hütte ankamen. Als Harry seine Faust zum klopfen hob, hörte er eine weitere Stimme drinnen. Harry stöhnte hörbar auf. Warum musste Remus heute Nacht hier sein?

"Wirst du nun klopfen?" fragte Ron.

"Remus ist drinnen..." antwortete Harry, als sich Hagrids Tür öffnete. Harry's Faust, war das einzig sichtbare in dem Moment.

Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Rein mit euch, es ist nicht nötig draußen in der Kälte zu bleiben."

Harry nahm den Umhang ab und offenbarte Hermione und Ron hinter sich. Alle drei lächelten ihren Professor schuldig an.

"Hey Remus, Hagrid," sagte Harry.

"Ich wusste nich, das ihr drei heute kommt," sagte Hagrid vom Tisch, die drei Schüler anlächelnd.

"Ich auch nicht," sagte Remus die Tür schließend. Wenn Harry nicht zu besorgt übers Nachsitzen gewesen wäre, hätte er die gute Laune in der Stimme seines Vormundes gehört. "Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr zuvor nicht in die Karte geschaut habt."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Vergessen," murmelte er.

"Bekommen wir Ärger?" platzte es aus Ron heraus.

Remus schaute die drei an und drehte sich dann zu Hagrid herum. "Was denken sie, Professor Hagrid?"

"Oh ich weiß nicht, Professor Lupin. Vielleicht eine Woche, Froscheingeweide von Snape's Kellerdecke kratzen wird sie ein wenig lehren." antwortete Hagrid.

Harry, Ron und Hermione schauten schockiert von Hagrid zu Remus. "Ihr würdet nicht..." sagte Harry zu Remus.

"Ich weiß nicht Harry. Hab ich dir nicht erst die eine Nacht gesagt, nicht herauszuschleichen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Sirius und ich dich besser erzogen haben; du sollst immer die Karte kontrollieren..."

"Aber-aber du und Sirius und mein Dad seid immer rausgeschlichen," stotterte Harry.

"Sind wir, aber wir waren auch schlau genug nicht dahin zu gehen, wo zwei unserer Lehrer ein Treffen hatten," sagte Remus im Versuch nicht zu laut loszulachen bei den geschockten Gesichtern seiner Schüler.

"Remus... bitte..." sagte Harry mit dem Welpenblick, den Sirius gern benutzte.

Remus konnte sein Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute er alle drei an. "Ich werde euch nicht dafür bestrafen, dass ihr Hagrid besuchen wolltet. _Dieses Mal_," fügte er bei den erleichterten Blicken der drei zu. "Nächstes Mal erinnert euch an die Karte..."

"Danke Professor," sagte Hermione.

Remus nickte immer noch lächelnd. "So, setzt euch, nehmt euch Tee. Wie war das lernen heute?"

Harry erschauderte. "Schlecht. Zaubertränke sind unmöglich..."

Ron nickte eifrig als Zustimmung.

"Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich besser in Zaubertränke war, als ihr zwei, aber wenn ihr den Anweisungen folgt, werdet ihr okay sein," sagte Remus.

"Nicht wenn Snape dir in den Nacken atmet," murmelte Ron.

"Können wir bitte nicht mehr übers _lernen_ diskutieren? Bitte?" flehte Harry. Remus und Hagrid lachten.

Sie begannen dann über die kommende Quidditch Meisterschaft (beide Schul und Welt) zu reden. Hermiones langeweile spürend wechselte Remus das Thema zu Seidenschnabel den Hippogreif.

"Ich denke, dass Sirius ihn gerne kennenleren würde," sagte Remus zu Hagrid. "Nach der Attacke auf Draco Malfoy war er recht angetan. Er sagte das Seidenschnabel sein neuer Held sei..."

Hagrid kicherte. "Ja, dass klingt nach ihm." Hagrids Lächelnd verblasste. "Schrecklich war das. Dachte ich würde meinen Job verlieren!"

Remus lächelte. "Natürlich nicht. Von dem, was ich gehört habe, hat Malfoy nicht im Unterricht aufgepasst. Es war sein Fehler. Und es geht ihm gut."

Harry, Ron und Hermione nickten.

"Er hat es verdient," sagte Ron. "Nach allem was er zu Harry gesagt hat, sollte er mehr als das bekommen." Harry trat auf Rons Fuß. "Au! Wofür war das?"

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Remus, sich zu Harry drehend.

"Nichts," sagte Harry ein wenig zu schnell. "Ehrlich, ich kann damit umgehen."

"Wenn er irgendwas über seinen Vater gesagt hat..."

"Ich weiß, es dir oder Dumbledore sagen," beendete Harry Remus Warnung, die er seit dem ersten Schultag bekommen hat.

Remus nickte. "Wir sollten euch jetzt besser in den Turm bringen. Wir haben morgen alle Unterricht. Es gibt keinen Grund, den Umhang umzulegen, ihr seid mit mir unterwegs," sagte er zu Harry, Ron und Hermione, als er aufstand.

"Ich seh euch alle morgen," sagte Hagrid, Fang festhaltend.

"Nacht!" sagten Harry, Ron und Hermione und folgten Remus hinaus.

Remus leitete sie zum Schloss und zum Gryffindorturm. "Keine nächtlichen Streifzüge mehr; ihr habt Prüfungen," sagte er Harry streng anschauend.

"Okay. Nacht Remus," sagte Harry.

"Nacht Professor," sagten Ron und Hermione.

"Fortuna major," sagte Hermione zur Fetten Dame.

"Gute Nacht, Kinder," sagte Remus, sie durch das Portraitloch kletternd. Er lief zurück zu seinem Büro, im inständigen Wunsch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

* * *

**Ü/N:** So das war das zweite kapitel ;) vielleicht habt ihr ja doch lust ein Review da zu lassen


	3. Drei

**Disclaimer**: Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N:** So weiter und viel spaß dabei, ist immer noch ein wenig "Vorstory"

* * *

_Drei_

_Sirius Black-_

_zu allererst möchte ich dich zur Position des Chefaurors beglückwünschen. Ich bin mir sicher, du musstest schwer für diesen Status arbeiten. Ich habe entfernte Worte gehört, dass du deine Tage der Suche nach mir gewidmet hast und ich muss deinen Eifer und Hartnäckigkeit loben. Wie auch immer, ich denke du wirst in den kommenden Monaten herausfinden, dass du dein Ziel nicht erreichen wirst. Du wirst mich nicht finden, Black, aber ich werde dich finden._

_Als weitere Bemerkung, ich habe auch gehört, dass mein Sohn mit deinem Patensohn zur Schule geht, ich hoffe, für die Gnade meines Sohnes, dass sie nichts Gemeinsam machen; Ich kann es nicht erlauben, dass mein Sohn mit Halbblütern und Schlammblütern herum rennt, wie du in der Vergangenheit._

_Wenn wir schon vom jungen Harry Potter reden, Black, gleichgültig von den "Sicherheitsmaßnahmen" die du, dein Werwolf und der Muggleliebenden Trottel Dumbledore um ihn getroffen haben, werde ich ihn wieder finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du bemerkt hast, wie einfach es für einen Dummen, wie Pettigrew, war ihn aus Hogwarts zu entführen - unter deiner Nase, wie ich zufügen muss - und hoffe du kannst dir vorstellen, wie viel einfacher es für jemanden mit höhere Intelligenz sein wird._

_Der dunkle Lord verlangt Rache, Black und Potter ist ganz oben auf seiner Liste, dicht gefolgt von dir. Mein Meister wird stärker, während ich schreibe und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor deine schlechte Entschuldigung einer Familie den ultimativen Preis bezahlen._

_Das ist eine Warnung, Black. Vielleicht werden wir einander sehen, bevor dein Ende kommt; wir sind trotz allem noch Familie._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

Ministerin Amelia Bones legte das Pergament zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch und schaute zu Sirius und Kingsley welche ihr gegenüber saßen. Sie rieb ihre Augen unter ihrer Brille und seufzte. "Und die magische Spurensicherung hat nichts gefunden?"

Sirius setzte sich in seinem Stuhl aufrechter hin. "Nein, ma'am. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Tintenreste. Sie sind sich nicht einmal sicher, wie dieser Brief geschrieben wurde; es sind keine Federspuren auf dem Brief. Sie haben gar nichts."

"Ich sehe," Bones las den Brief mit einem Schaudern erneut. "Haben sie mit Dumbledore gesprochen?"

"Nein noch nicht. Ich werde am Samstag für Harry's Spiel nach Hogwarts reisen, dann werd ich mit ihm sprechen," antwortete Sirius.

Bones nickte und reichte ihm den Brief. "Sehr gut. Ich werde weitere Ermittlungen für diesen Brief veranlassen und werde dann auf euch zurück kommen." Sirius und Kingsley standen auf. "Bevor ihr zwei geht, muss ich euch noch um einen Gefallen bitten." Die Auroren nickten ihr zu, damit sie fortfuhr. "Ich habe eine Inspektion von Askaban für morgen angesetzt und ich weiß, es ist Freitag, aber ich möchte euch zwei - als hochrangige Auroren - bei mir haben."

Sirius tauschte mit Kingsley einen Blick aus, aber Bones fragte normalerweise nicht - dies war ein Befehl, der keinen Ausweg erlaubte; sie hatten keine Wahl, als zu akzeptieren.

"Wozu haben wir gerade noch einmal zugestimmt?" fragte Sirius Kingsley, als sie zurück ins Hauptquartier gingen.

"Ich weiß genau, wo wir zugestimmt haben," antwortete Kingsley düster.

Sirius seufzte. Den Tag in Askaban zu verbringen, war nicht seine Vorstellung den Freitag zu verbringen - oder irgendeinen anderen Tag. "Genau. Wir sollten uns also besser mit Schokolade eindecken oder?"

* * *

Remus klopfte an die Tür des Schulleiters und bekam sofort Einlass. Er ging schnell hinein und fand sechs seiner Kollegen, inclusive Dumbledore, um dessen Schreibtisch vor.

"Entschuldigung das ich zu spät bin, Schulleiter," sagte Remus einen Platz zwischen Flitwick und McGongall nehmend. "Ich musste mich zwischen Filch und einigen Schülern stellen, bevor besagte Schüler an ihren Füßen von Filch's Büro baumeln."

"Haben diese beiden Schüler flammenrotes Haar und keinen sichtbaren Unterschied zwischen den zweien?" fragte McGonagall.

"Ja, kann man so sagen," antwortete Remus mit dem Versuch sein Lächeln zu verstecken.

McGonagall seufzte und massierte ihre Schläfen, als wenn sie eine schlimme Migräne bekommen würde.

"Kein Sorge Remus," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Jetzt wo wir alle da sind, können wir beginnen. Bevor das Schuljahr endet, möchte ich euch alle bitten, ähm, eure Maßnahmen um das Objekt, welches wir beschützen zu kontrollieren. Wenn es nötig ist, möchte ich dass ihr sie verstärkt oder füttert," Dumbledore schaute lächelnd zu Hagrid herüber, "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es keinen Weg zu ihm gibt. Ihr habt alle hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, aber ich möchte sicher gehen, dass es sicher ist." Die fünf Professoren nickten. "Wir werden, natürlich, bis zur Nacht warten, wenn alle Schüler im Bett sind; es bringt nichts, wenn sie uns dabei sehen. Desweiteren denke ich, wird es das Beste sein, wenn wir bis Mittwoch Nacht machen. Gibt es weiteres zu dem Thema? Nein? Wunderbar. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr alle bedacht seid, eure Prüfungen weiter vorzubereiten. Remus, wie läuft es bei dir dieses Jahr? Ich fand deine Idee wirklich fesselnd."

"Es geht voran, sir. Ich muss noch einen weiteren Boggart finden. Wenn sie irgendeine Idee haben, wo ich einen finde, wäre das wunderbar," antwortete Remus, Snapes Blick verpassend.

"Ich werde, am morgen, mit Mr. Filch reden," lächelte Dumbledore. "Ich werd euch jetzt alle gehen lassen und werde euch dann beim Frühstück morgen sehen."

Remus stand auf und ging zu Snape, aber der Zaubertrankmeister hatte das Büro schon verlassen, bevor Remus seinen Namen rufen konnte. Seufzend folgte Remus, McGonagall und Flitwick aus der Tür heraus, Hagrid blieb zurück.

Seinen Kollegen eine gute Nacht wünschend, machte Remus sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu einem späten Abendessen. Er war, während des regulären Abendessens, im Wald gewesen um seine Prüfung vorzubereiten. Er ging um die Ecke und stoppte, als er Stimmen hörte.

"Halt die klappe, Malfoy," hörte er Harry sagen.

"Was wirst du machen, Potter, zu Lupin rennen? Geh schon, ich denke, der Vollmond ist jetzt noch nicht. Weißt du ich versteh eh nicht, wieso Dumbledore dieses Weichei eingestellt hat; ein guter Entwaffnungszauber würde ihn fertig machen," antwortete Malfoy.

Remus schlich leise um die Ecke. Er wollte sehen, wie Harry reagierte. Nicht überraschend, zog Harry sofort seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an Malfoy's Brust. Aber bevor er irgendeinen Spruch sagen konnte, zeigte Remus sich.

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?" fragte er Malfoy anschauend. Hätte Remus nicht vorher die Diskussion gehört, hätte die Situation natürlich sehr schlecht für Harry ausgesehen: seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf Malfoy zeigend, und sein Gesicht rot vor Wut. Malfoy war unbewaffnet.

"Potter hat mich in die Ecke getrieben, Professor!" jammerte Malfoy sofort, wobei seine Augen vor Aufregung leuchteten bei der Aussicht Harry ins Verderben zu reiten.

"Seh ich," antwortet Remus locker, Harry aus den Augenwinkeln anstarrend. "Pack den Zauberstab weg, Harry. Ich denke einen Abend nachsitzen für dich. Und," sagte er lauter, als Harry protestieren wollte, "und für dich Draco, du bist während der Nachtruhe unterwegs. Zurück in deinen Schlafsaal - Ich werde morgen mit Professor Snape darüber reden. Harry komm mit."

Malfoy starte die beiden an, bevor er zurück in den Slytherinkerker stolzierte.

Harry starrte Remus an, sein Mund weit offen, als Malfoy hinter der Ecke verschwand. "Hast du nicht gehört was er gesagt hat?" schrie er praktisch.

"Red leise. Ja, ich habe ihn gehört, aber wie du bemerkt hast, hab ich nicht meinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet."

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber, Harry," sagte Remus ruhig. "Ich bring dich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Bevor Harry ein Wort erwidern konnte, drehte Remus sich um und ging zum Gryffindorturm.

Harry schaute wütend auf Remus Rücken, bevor er im folgte. Das Paar lief leise nebeneinander her, bis zum nächsten, leeren Korridor.

"Warum lässt du die Leute so über dich reden?" murmelte Harry sein Vormund anstarrend.

Ohne zu Harry zu schauen, antwortete Remus, "Weil ich es gewohnt bin, Harry. Ich hab solche Sprüche schon gehört, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Es ärgert mich nicht mehr, seit ich so alt bin wie du."

"Aber trotzdem..." fuhr Harry fort. Er blieb kurz still, bevor er leise weitersprach, "Ich denke Malfoy weiß von - du weißt- deinem Zustand."

Remu kicherte bei der Wortwahl. "Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn," sagte er beiläufig. "Sein Vater weiß es und Sirius ist sich sicher, dass er mit seiner Familie Kontakt hat..."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, erreichten sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame. "Fortuna major," murmelte Harry. "Ich seh dich beim nachsitzen."

Remus beobachtete Harry nachdenklich, dann zog er ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Als sie einander wieder losließen, lächelte Remus Harry an. "Danke, dass du dich für mich einsetzt."

Harry lächelte zurück. "Jederzeit Moony. Nacht."

"Gute Nacht."

* * *

Obwohl es ein warmer morgen war, saß Sirius, zitternd, neben Kingsley und hinter Ministerin Bones.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Kingsley, direkt auf die nahende Festung Askabans starend.

"Jaah," log Sirius krächzend. Er konnte die Dementoren spüren, als ihr hölzernes Muggleboot an den Klippen ankam.

Nach einigen Minuten berührte das Boot sachte die Steine. Kingsley trat zuerst auf die Klippen und half Bones aus dem Boot. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Sirius zu helfen, aber der Chefauror schüttelte seinen Kopf und kletterte auf den Stein.

Dies würde das erste Mal sein, dass Sirius in Askaban war, nach der Beglaubigung, dass Wormtail den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten hat. Er erschauderte stärker bei der Erinnerung, wobei er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Die drei liefen langsam zur Vordertür des Gefängnisses und zu Sirius großer Erleichterung, sah er, dass eine Zaubererwache, anstelle eines Dementors sie begrüßte.

Nachdem Bones zur Ministerin ernannt worden war, fing sie an, mehrere Zauberer als Wachen zum Gefängnis zu ordern mit den Dementoren. Ihre Hoffnung war, die dunklen Kreaturen ganz zu ersetzen. Das Problem war nur, dass niemand diesen Job machen wollte so nah an den Dementoren. Es waren acht Zauberer im Gefängnis angestellt, während Sirius Aufenthalt waren es nur drei gewesen. Und sie hielten sich in ihren Büro weit von den Dementoren entfernt auf.

Der Zauberer, wenn Sirius sich richtig erinnerte, war einer der Unaussprechlichen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen, bevor er freiwillig versetzt wurde. Warum sich irgendwer frewiillig für diesen Job meldete, war für Sirius ein Rätsel - Unaussprechliche waren merkwürdige Menschen...

"Guten morgen, Ledlam," begrüßte Ministerin Bones die Wache.

"Morgen, Ministerin," gab Ledlam, die dreh abwechselnd anschauend, zurück.

"Dies sind die Auroren Black und Shacklebolt; sie werden mich heute begleiten."

Sirius glaubte, dass es sinnlos war ihn irgendwem, der in Askaban arbeitete, vorszustellen. Nach allem, war er der erste unschuldige Gefangene der eine volle Entschuldigung in der Geschichte des Gefängnisses erhalten hatte. Sirius blieb still und nickte der Wache zur Begrüßung zu.

Ledlam führte sie ins Gefängnis. "Die Dementoren würden angewiesen auf der anderen Seite des Gefängnisses zu bleiben, egal wie sie sich heute aufhalten."

"Sehr gut, Ledlam," sagte Bones, ihre leicht zitternde Stimme zu verbergen. "Wir lassen sie wissen, wenn wir fertig sind."

Ledlam nickte und ging ins sein Büro.

Bones führte sie, für Sirius Geschmack ein wenig zu langsam, durch das Gefängnis. Auch wenn die Dementoren auf der anderen Seite waren, konnte Sirius sie spüren und sie waren hungrig.

Gegen Mitte des Nachmittags brachte sie die Inspektion zu ihrem letzten Ort für den Tag; der Hochsicherheitstrackt. Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein, ohne es zu bemerken - er hatte den ganzen Tag versucht, professioneller weise, nicht daran zu denken. Er hatte versagt.

Bones bemerkte Sirius Stimmungswandel; es passierte über den ganzen Tag über. "Sie können draußen bleiben, wenn sie mögen," sagte sie leise, fast mütterlich.

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, er trat durch die Tür, die Kingsley offen hielt.

Die Abteilung war still, etwas was nicht der Fall war, als Sirius hier war. Einige seiner ehemaligen Mitgefangenen starrte sie, die Ministeriumsabgestellten, durch ihre Gitterstäbe mit toten Augen an, als sie vorbei gingen.

"Der dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren," flüsterte eine heisere Stimme, die Sirius ohne Probleme wahrnahm. Die anderen zwei schienen Bellatrix Lestrange's Kommentar nicht gehört zu haben, also drehte sich Sirius von seiner Cousine weg. Stattdessen schaute er dann zur Zelle 382 - seine alte Zelle. Er starrte die leere Zelle einige Minuten an, lang verdrängte Albträume kamen in ihm hoch.

Eine raue Hand zerrte an Sirius Arm und drehte ihn, um Kingsley besorgtem Blick anzutreffen. Sirius versuchte seinen Freund schwach anzulächeln, aber seine Lippen schienen sich nicht zu bewegen. Kingsley versuchte ihn von der Zelle weg zur Tür zu bewegen, aber etwas fing Sirius Blick.

Auch wenn die Abteilung dunkel war und die Zellen noch düsterer, konnte Sirius die Form eines kleinen, kahlen Mannes ausmachen, der am Kopfende einer provisorischen Pritsche saß. Die Knie des Mannes waren an seinen Brustkorb gezogen, seine Arme hingen lose um diese und er wippte, ins Nichts schauend, vor und zurück.

"Was macht er hier? Ich dachte es würde eine extra Abteilung für die geben..." sagte Sirius zu Kingsley ohne seine Augen von Wormtail zu nehmen.

"Haben sie, aber Moody wollte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund hier; du weißt wie er ist. Bones kann ihn wahrscheinlich umlegen, wenn du es möchtest..."

"Nein. Das hier hat er verdient - Seele oder keine Seele," sagte Sirius kalt. Er fühlte gar keine Sympathie für den Verräter vor sich.

Sirius drehte sich von der Zelle weg und lief direkt zur Abteilungstür, sie für seine Kollegen offen haltend. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werden, schloss Sirius die Tür, sperrte sie ab und folgte Kingsley und Bones aus Askaban, während er lief, stopfte er sich Schokolade in den Mund.

* * *

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz, nachdem Katie Bell einen Strafstoss für Gryffindor verwandelt hat. Er starte nach oben und bemerkte wie Harry Ausschau hielt, nicht nach dem Snitch, aber nach seinem Patenonkel. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte den enttäuschten Sucher entschuldigend an.

Sirius sollte schon vor drei Stunden hier gewesen sein; er wollte Remus zum Frühstück treffen und Harry viel Glück fürs Spiel wünschen.

Remus seufzte gerade als eine abgehetzte Stimme neben ihm sagte, "Was hab ich verpasst?" Sirius war außer Atem, als wenn er den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts gerannt war.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Remus das zerzauste Auftreten seines Freundes bemerkend.

"Ich war lange wach. Albträume," fügte er murmelnd hinzu, Er suchte den Himmel nach Harry ab und winkte ihm letztendlich zu.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue bei Sirius Kommentar, dann erinnerte er sich, dass dieser einen Tag zuvor in Askaban war.

"Wie stehts?" fragte Sirius.

"Vierzig zu zehn, für Gryffindor."

"Kein Zeichen vom Snitch?"

"Nicht einen Schimmer. Aber dies ist das dreckigste Spiel, was ich seit deinen Tagen als Treiber, gesehen habe," antwortete Remus winselnd, als Harry mit seinem Feuerblitz hochflog und dabei die beiden Slytherintreiber veranlasste ineinander zu fliegen.

"Netter zug," grinste Sirius.

Das Spiel wurde von da an schlimmer und Remus revidierte sein Kommentar von zuvor. "Das ist _schlimmer_, als zu deinen Tagen. 2Malfoy hatte versucht Harry's Besen festzuhalten, als dieser dabei war den Snitch zu fangen.

Sirius nickte zustimmend, verfluchte dabei den Slytherinsucher lautstart und erhielt gekicher von einigen Gryffindor Siebtklässlern hinter ihm. Die Punktzahl war bei Achtzig zu Zwanzig, als Sirius plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. "LOS HARRY!" schrie er.

Remus stand auf und erblickte Harry sich streckend am Himmel mit Malfoy hinter sich. Er schlug Malfoy aus dem Weg und war sich in den Sturzflug. Er hatte den Snitch gefangen. Dreiviertel des Stadions brachen in Jubel und Applaus aus. Die anderen Gryffindor des Teams kollidierten in der Luft mit Harry.

"Komm Moony!" rief Sirius, breit grinsend, als er sich zu Harry durchkämpfte um diesem zu gratulieren.

* * *

Später am Abend, um 2 Uhr morgens, um genau zu sein, nach dem genießen des Gryffindor Sieges beim Quidditchcup, folgte Sirius Remus in sen Büo.

"Ich denke ich habe noch nie so eine Party im Gryffindorturm gesehen," kommentiere Sirius. "Ich meine das schlägt sogar die Abschlussparty, die wir in unserem siebten Jahr geschmissen haben."

Remus kicherte. "Ich weiß. Fred und George müssen das seit Monaten geplanen haben."

Sirius nickte, als sie den Unterrichtsraum erreichten. Remus schloss die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab auf und entzündete ein paar Lampen, während Sirius sich umsah.

"Der Drache ist immer noch hier hm?" fragte er auf das große Skelett an der Decke deutend.

"Vergiss es, Padfoot," sagte Remus trocken, sich daran erinnernd, wie James und Sirius versucht haben, das Skelett zu verzaubern, so dass es durch die Schule fliegt.

"Würd ich nicht," grinste Sirius, sich insgeheim daran erinnernd, dass er Harry die Idee erzählen sollte.

"Und gib die Ideen auch nicht an Harry weiter," sagte Remus in seinem Schreibtisch grabend.

"Verdammt."

"Komm schon," sagte Remus in seine privaten Räume gehend. Er beschwor ein weiteres Bett für Sirius heraus und ging sich dann umziehen. Als er zurück in den Raum kam, fand er Sirius noch komplett angezogen, auf dem Bettrand sitzen, mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand und einem trüben Gesichtsausdruck, vor.

"Was?" fragte Remus das Papier skeptisch begutachtend.

Sirius zögerte und reichte ihm dann den Brief. "Ich denke du solltest dies lesen."

Remus ging langsam zu ihm und nahm das Pergament. Sirius beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck während er las; er veränderte sich nicht - die Maske war zurück. Als er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte faltete Remus das Pergament vorsichtig und gab es seinem Freund zurück. "Nun, ich denke, wir sollten am Morgen lieber mit Dumbledore reden," sagte er beiläufig, obwohl Sirius dachte, dass die Stimme seines besten Freundes versagte.

Sirius nickte und ging sich einen Schlafanzug anziehen, den Remus ihm geliehen hat. Als er zurück in den Raum kam, war Remus ihm, nach dem Geräuschen her am "schlafen", abgewandt, also ging Sirius in sein Bett und schaltete das Licht ohne ein weiteres Wort aus.

* * *

Während der nächsten Woche geschahen einige Sachen. Dumbledore veranlasste die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen um ihr Haus zu verschärfen, bevor Harry zurück kam, er sagte aber nichts zu dem Thema Malfoy. Remus dachte, dass der Schulleiter nur auf so etwas gewartet hatte. Sirius sagte er würde sich um die Zauber kümmern, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Prüfungen haben in Hogwarts Einzug gehalten und Remus konnte nicht stolzer auf seine Schüler sein. Viele von ihnen erhielten die beste Note - Harry eingeschlossen - und der Rest war auch nicht so schlecht.

Jetzt gerade ging Remus zurück in sein Büro, auf den Vollmond und Snapes Zaubertrank wartend.

So sehr er Hogwarts auch liebte, er war froh über den Sommer wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und natürlich die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, aber das würde er Sirius nicht sagen.

Remus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ging gerade noch die letzten Arbeiten der Sechstklässler durch, als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Herein," rief Remus dem Besucher zu. Snape trat mit einem dampfenden Kelch und dem üblich verbissenen Blick hinein.

_Würde es ihn umbringen ab und an zu lächeln?_ Fragte er sich still.

_Hoffentlich,_ sagte eine andere Stimme, die wie Sirius klang. "Ah, Severus vielen Dank," sagte Remus laut und lächelte, den Zaubertrankmeister an, anstatt ihn auszulachen.

Snape sagte nichts, stand nur vor dem Schreibtisch und hielt den Wolfsbanntrank.

Remus hob eine augenbraue; normalerweise gab Snape ihm den Trank und ging so schnell wie ihn seine kurzen Zaubertrank zubereitenden Beine es zu ließen wieder. "Gibt es ein Problem, Severus?"

"Hast du mit Potter gesprochen?" fragte Snape steif.

"Ja, hab ich. Letzt Woche schon. Im ehrlich zu sein wollte ich mit dir darüber sprechen," sagte Remus, seine Feder auf den Tisch legend.

"Oh?" sagte Snape mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Ja. Harry hat mir zuvor erzählt, nicht bei diesem Anlass, dass du ihn vor der ganzen Klasse bloß gestellt hast. Er sagte, dass du schlecht über Sirius und James gesprochen hast und wir beide würden es mögen, dass das aufhört," sagte Remus mit einem bittenden aber doch fordernden Ton, den nur er einbringen konnte.

"Ich verstehe," sagte Snape, seine Lippen formten sich zu einer dünnen Linie. "Nun, ich denke, wie du sicherlich weißt, seit du das _Vergnügen_ hast mit ihm zusammen zuleben, dass Potter sehr wohl wie Black und sein Vater ist-"

"Ich habe es bemerkt," unterbrach Remus, genau wissend, wohin Snape diese Unterhaltung führen wollte und sie somit beendend wollend, bevor er dreckig würde.

"Dann hast du auch bemerkt, Lupin, dass Potter genauso arrogant ist, wenn nicht sogar mehr, wie die beiden? Ich meine, alles was ich zu ihm sage, geht in ein Ohr rein und beim anderen wieder heraus, ohne das irgendwas in seinem kleinen Gehirn hängen bleibt, was ihn betrifft," sagte Snape mit gekräuselter Lippe.

Remus seufzte, stand auf, versuchte dabei aber sein Temperament zu zügeln. "Schau, Harry ist nicht wie sein Vater oder Sirius in seinem alter. Er hatte vielleicht ein wenig Ärger, aber ich erinnere dich, dass wir _alle_ das in dem Alter hatten."

"Ein bisschen Ärger?" wiederholte Snape leise weiter den Wolfsbanntrank haltend. "Potter hat keinen Respekt vor Autoritäten und wenn sich sein schlechtes Benehmen und seine Testergebnisse sich nicht verbessern, fühle ich mich gezwungen mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen."

"Vielleicht würde Harry die Autorität in deinem Klassenzimmer respektieren und seine Testergebnisse verbessern, wenn sein Lehrer, über das was vor zwanzig Jahren passiert ist endlich verkraftet und _erwachsen wird_! Hass Harry nicht, der Junge war da noch nicht einmal _geboren_!" sagte Lupin mit erhobener Stimme. Er versuchte immer noch sein Temperament zu zügeln, aber das war schwer mit Snape vor sich.

Snape dagegen versuchte dies nicht. "Erwachsen werden, Lupin?" sagte er mit einer tödlich sanften Stimme. "Du und deine kleinen Freunde haben mich beinahe umgebracht. Dieser _Hass _wie du ihn nennst ist wohl verständlich."

"Gut, also willst du Sirius, James und mich hassen? Mach ruhig weiter. Aber lass Harry darauf; er hat dir nichts getan," knurrte Remus.

Snapes Hand begann zu zittern, als seine Wut auf Remus wuchs. "Du willst mir nicht sagen, wie ich meine Schüler zu behandeln habe, Lupin, oder du wirst dich in einer sehr ungünstigen Position vorfinden."

Remus lachte beinahe. Beinahe. "Drohst du mir?"

"Seh es so wie du willst," schnappte Snape, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür.

"Der Trank, Severus?" rief Remus, als Snape die Tür öffnete.

Snape drehte sich um und Remus sah ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen, bevor er den Kelch auf den Boden fallen ließ, er zersprang und den Wolfsbanntrank verschüttete.

Remus starte Ausdruckslos auf das Geschehen. Es würde eine lang Nacht werden.

Am nächsten morgen, fand Remus sich in einer ungünstigen Position wieder. Anstelle auf dem warmen Bodens in seinem Büro, lag er auf etwas, was sich wie ein Haufen Steine anfühlte. Als er sich umschaute, war er gar nicht soweit von seiner These entfernt - es war ein Stapel Knochen, die Knochen des Drachenskeletts, welches von der Decke in seinem Klassenzimmer hing.

Er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite und sah sich selbst blutend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die große Wunde selbstverursacht war oder aber von irgendwas anderem.

Was er wusste war, dass die Tür zu seinem Büro komplett zerstört war, genauso wie ein Großteil des Klassenzimmers. Die Metalltür, die zur Schule führt war durch tiefe Krallenspuren gezeichnet. Remus setzt sich auf dem Skelett auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Als er sich selbst, sein Büro und das Klassenzimmer repariert hatte, ging er zu Dumbledores Büro.

"Ah Remus," grüßte ihn der Schulleiter lächelnd. Das Lächeln verblasste, als Dumbledore Remus Blick auffing. "Was ist, mein Junge?"

Bevor Dumbledore irgendwas fragen konnte, reichte Remus ihm seine Kündigung mit einem traurigen Seufzen.


	4. Vier

**Disclaimer: **Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **So einen Tag eher, weil ich morgen und übermorgen nur unterwegs bin und es somit nicht schaffen würde. Aber mal ne Frage, liest eigentlich irgendwer?

* * *

_Vier_

Sirius wachte plötzlich auf, als der Geruch von Frühstück seine Nase einnahm. Nein einnehmen war nicht das richtige Wort; eher seine Sinne erfreute. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und schaute zu seiner Rechten. Der Platz neben ihm, der, als er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, belegt gewesen war, war leer ein Mangel an der üblichen Wärme fehlte. Hestia musste früh aufgewacht sein.

Über die letzte Nacht in seinem Gedächtnis blöd grinsend, stand Sirius auf und zog sich eine Schlafanzughose an und verließ den Raum. Er folte dem Geruch von Schinken, Eiern und frischem Kaffee in die Küche, Er hatte dort Hestia am Küchentisch erwartet, eine Tasse Kaffee in ihrer Hand, die Zeitung lesend. Was er vorfand, war jemand der tatsächlich eine Tasse Kaffee hielt und sein Gesicht hinter dem Tagespropheten verbarg, aber er war leicht enttäuscht und verwirrt nicht Hestia vorzufinden.

"Was machst du verdammt nochmal hier?" sagte er zu der Person.

Remus senkte langsam die Zeitung und starrte Sirius, der im Türrahmen stand, an seinem Kaffee nippend, an. Er platzierte seinen Becher auf dem Tisch und schaute sich um. "Nun, als ich das letzte mal nachgesehen habe, lebe ich hier," sagte er einfach.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und durchquerte den Raum, um sich gegenüber seines besten Freundes zu setzen. "Okay, kein Scherz. Was ich meinte ist, was machst du _jetzt_ hier?"

"Ich trink meinen morgen Kaffee und lese die Zeitung. Oh und so nebenbei, Hestia sagt, sie musste schon früh zur Arbeit; irgendwas über zersplittern und einem küssenden Paar in der Winkelgasse."

Sirius wimmerte bei dem Bild in seinem Kopf. "Okay, lass uns das probieren," er sprach mit dem Ton, den Remus oftmals an ihm benutzte, als wenn er mit einem fünfjährigen sprach, "Warum bist du hier und nicht in Hogwarts kleine Kinder unterrichtend, damit sie Hinkypunks oder ähnliches verjagen können? Weißt du dieses Lehrerding..."

"Weil ich nicht länger Angestellter in Hogwarts bin," sagte Remus normal, seinen Kaffee in kleinen Zügen trinkend.

"Was?" schrie Sirius. "Warum verdammt nochmal nicht? Dumbledore hat dich aber nicht rausgeschmissen oder?"

"Nein, nichts dergleichen; ich hab gestern gekündigt."

Sirius Mund stand offen. "Du..."

"Gekündigt, ja."

"Warum? Du liebst das unterrichten!" schrie Sirius verwirrt.

"Tu ich," stimmte Remus zu.

"Warum hast du dann gekündigt? Das Halbjahr ist jetzt noch nicht einmal vorbei."

Remus seufzte und stellt seinen Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch, er schloss die Zeitung und schaute Sirius an. "Ich hatte während des Vollmondes ein kleines Problem."

"Was für ein Problem?" fragte Sirius Remus besorgt musternd, als wenn er den Werwolfschwanz noch hatte.

"Nun, weißt du noch, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich den Wolfsbanntrank vor Vollmond drei Tage hintereinander nehmen muss und wenn ich eine Dosis verpasse er nutzlos ist?" fragte Remus zögerlich.

"Jaah..." sagte Sirius langsam.

"Ich hatte meine letzte Dosierung nicht," sagte Remus einfach.

"Warum?" knurrte Sirius beinahe, weil er schon wusste, wenn er Beschuldigen konnte.

Müde kehrte Remus in die Ereignisse zwei Nächste zuvor mit Snape zurück. Kaum war er fertig, war Sirius von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und lief wütend auf und ab.

"Und er hat einfach deinen Trank zerstört?" fragte er.

"Ja."

"Hast du ihn verzaubert?"

"Nein."

"Soll ich es tun?"

Remus kicherte, bei Sirius Beschützerinstinkt. "Nein, es ist schon okay, Sirius."

"Es ist verdammt nochmal nicht okay! Er hatte kein Recht darauf deinen Trank zu zerstören! Egal, welchen Streit ihr beide hattet," schrie Sirius, aufhörend Remus weiter anzustarren.

Remus rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Sirius so reagieren würde, es machte aber das Ergebnis nicht besser. "Es ist vorbei, ich bin damit durch. Ja, ich liebe es zu unterrichten. Ja ich liebte es wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Ja, ich habe es geliebt, jeden Tag mit Harry verbringen zu können. Aber da gibt es nicht, was du oder ich jetzt dagegen tun können."

"Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

"Er war darüber nicht gerade glücklich, er hat aber meine Gründe verstanden."

"Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder. "Ich versteh dich nicht, Moony," sagte er seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrabend.

"Was verstehst du nicht, Sirius?"

"Wie du Snape damit durchgehen lassen kannst, wie es dich nicht einmal zu kümmern scheint."

"Es kümmert mich Sirius. Glaub mir, das tut es. Unterrichten war der beste Job, den ich jemals hatte, aber wie bei den anderen Jobs in meinem Leben, war es unausweichlich. Nicht zu vergessen, das es die ganze Schule jetzt weiß; Snape hat es den Slytherins vor dem Frühstück gestern erzählt," sagte Remus seufzend.

"Bastard," knurrte Sirius.

"Ich stimme dir zu."

"Was hat Harry gesagt? Ich vermute er hat alles rausgefunden."

"Er hat es rausgefunden ich hab vor Hagrid und allen gekündigt, aber ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass er noch mehr ärger mit Snape hat," antwortete Remus seinen Becher wieder auffüllend.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Er was ebenfalls nicht sehr glücklich, hat mich angebettelt, nicht zu gehen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es niemanden kümmert, das ich ein Werwolf bin. Dean Thomas hat gesagt, dass es mich 'cooler' macht," sagte Remus flach.

"Da hast du es! Es kümmert sie nicht! Und du bist cool," sagte Sirius lächelnd.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. "Nein, sie vielleicht nicht, aber ihre Eltern sicher schon. Das ist aber nicht der Punkt. Ich bin beinahe aus dem Klassenzimmer entkommen. Ich hätte einen anderen Lehrer angreifen können, oder einen Schüler-"

"Oder Snape. Das wäre nicht zu schlimm."

"Sirius," warnte Remus.

"Tschuldigung," sagte Sirius, sein grinsend hinter seinem eigenen Kaffeebecher verbergend. "Also was wird du jetzt machen, wo du wieder arbeitslos bist?"

Remus seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich werde mich nach etwas Neuem umsehen. Aber ich denke, da gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg, ich werde damit warten, bis Harry wieder zurück in der Schule ist, ich werde ihn nicht mit den Weasley Jungen hier den ganzen Tag allein lassen."

"Kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dir das vorwerfe. Am Ende kommen wir nach Hause und findet den Ort zu Staub zerfallen wieder." lachte Sirius. Remus zog bei dem Gedanken eine Grimasse. "Du weißt, ich könnte dir, wenn du willst, einen Job im Ministerium besorgen."

"Als was? Testobjekt?"

"Nein, du Idiot, was immer du willst."

"Sirius, ich denke, du vergisst gerade, wie das Ministerium über die Anstellung von dunklen Kreaturen denkt," sagte Remus.

"Aber Dementoren-"

"Du vergleichst schon wieder Werwölfe mit Dementoren."

"Nicht, das was ich meinte. Schau, Bones kennt dich, sie mag dich, hat sie mir gesagt. Wenn du einen Job willst, bin ich mir sicher, sie gibt dir mit einem Herzschlag einen."

Remus lächelte. "Danke Sirius. Aber ich werde dein Angebot ablehnen. Ich werde meine eigene Arbeit finden."

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Sirius nicht überzeugt.

"Ich bin mir sicher."

Sirius seufzte aufgebend. "Gut."

Remus grinste plötzlich, mit leuchtenden Augen. "War also spät letzte Nacht?" fragte er unschuldig.

"Halt die klappe, Moony."

* * *

Weniger als eine Woche später, standen Sirius und Remus, auf Harry wartend, außerhalb der Barriere zu Gleis 9 ¾ .

"Das ist mein Lieblingszeitpunkt im Jahr." lächelte Sirius, als die Schüler in kleinen Gruppen ankamen, um ihre Familien zu treffen. Er schaute zu Remus, der ein wenig geknickt wirkte. "Was?" fragte er.

Sirius schaut sich um und bemerkte dass viele Eltern angeekelte und Blicke des Abscheus Remus zuwarfen. "Ignorier sie Kumpel," murmelte Sirius.

"Jetzt weiß ich, wie du dich nach deiner Entlassung gefühlt hast," murmelte Remus zurück.

"Willkommen im Club...Hey schau, da ist Molly!" Sirius deutete auf die rothaarige Frau, die sich durch die Menge kämpfte.

"Guten Nachmittag, Jungs," grüßte sie Molly, als sie sie erreichte.

"Hallo Molly. Wo ist Arthur?" fragte Remus, die Frau umarmend. Wenn die Weasleys nicht seit Jahren von seinem Zustand wussten, wäre Remus besorgt über ihre Reaktion gewesen.

"Oh, er steckt auf der Arbeit fest. Ein paar arme Muggel wurden wieder von einem verzauberten Toaster angegriffen. Wie geht's dir? Ich war sehr traurig, als ich von deiner Kündigung gehört habe. Keins der Kinder kann aufhören über deinen Unterricht zu reden. Ich denke nicht, dass Fred und George jemals so gute Noten hatten, bevor du in Hogwarts angefangen hast."

Remus lächelte. Bevor er was sagen konnte, bemerkte er eine Gruppe rothaarige, die sich durch die Menge kämpften. In ihrer Mitte war ein Kopf mit unordentlichen, schwarzen Haar und ein Kopf mit braunem buschigen.

Molly bewegte sich, um ihre Kinder zu begrüßen, während Sirius und Remus auf Harry warteten.

"Hey," sagte Harry lächelnd, als er näher kam.

"Hey Harry," sagte Sirius seinen Patensohn umarmend, als wenn er ihn seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Remus umarmte ihn als nächstes und zersauste sein Haare, sehr zu Harry's Verwirrung. Remus grinste. Das Trio verabschiedete sich von den Weasleys und Grangers und lief zum wartenden Ministeriumsauto, welches auf dem Parkplatz stand.

"Wie war das restliche Schuljahr?" fragte Remus, während er Sirius half Harry's Truhe in den Kofferraum zu hieven.

"Langweilig," antwortete Harry. "Seit wir einen Block frei hatten," Harry starrte Remus an, "haben wir die meiste Zeit draußen verbracht, während Fred und George die Krake gestört haben."

"Weitere Vorkommnisse mit Snape?" fragte Sirius, ins Auto steigend.

"Nein, er ignoriert mich," sagte Harry. "Nicht das ich mich beschwere oder so."

"Also was sollen wir heute Abend machen?" fragte Remus, als das Auto einem Licht auswich.

"Ich sage, wir bestellen uns was zu essen und finden einen guten Film im Tellyvizzy," sagte Sirius.

"Fernseher," korrigierten Remus und Harry automatisch. Auch nach acht Jahren, konnte Sirius es nicht richtig sagen. Remus vermutete, er tat es absichtlich.

"Wie auch immer."

Die drei liefen zur Hütte und Harry seufzte glücklich. "Home Sweet Home," sagte er, seine Truhe durch die Tür zerrend.

Sirius lächelte. "Geh deine Sachen in dein Zimmer bringen und lass Hedwig raus. Wir kümmern uns ums Essen."

Harry lief den Flur entlang, während Remus zum Wohnzimmer ging. Sirius dagegen blieb im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Remus hob eine Augenbraue, ging aber weiter zum Wohnzimmer.

"Drei," murmelte er. "Zwei... Eins..."

"SIRIUS!"

Remus fiel vom Sofa, zog seinen Zauberstab und rannte in Harry's Zimmer. Wieder blieb Sirius wo er war. Er konnte auch nicht, wenn er gewollt hätte; er hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

Einige Augenblicke später, führte Remus Harry in den Flur. Sirius schaute lang genug auf, um einen Blick auf seinen Patensohn werden zu können und lachte noch stärker.

Harry war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Mehl bedeckt, ihm den Anblick eines Klischeehaften Geistes verleihend. Sirius hatt den Raum so prepariert, dass er genau in dem Moment, als er ihn betrat, entgegen flog. _Warte nur, bis er den Kleiderschrank öffnet_, dachte der Auror mit seiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Mehl flog in alle Richtungen und schaute zu Remus. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass Remus das Chaos aufräumen würde, aber es schien als hätte Remus Probleme mit der Atmung. Er war sehr rot und es schien Harry so, dass sein sogenannter Onkel sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte im Versuch nicht über Harry zu lachen. Er hatte den Kampf schon vor langer Zeit verloren.

"Okay, wenn ihr beide dann fertig seid..." sagte Harry im Bestreben nicht über sich selbst zu lachen.

Nachdem sich Sirius und Remus soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie einen Reinigungszauber auf Harry anwenden konnten, zerwühlte Sirius sein Haar. "Ah ich hab dich vermisst, kleiner." sagte er sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischend und in die Küche gehend.

"Jaah, jaah," murmelte Harry lächelnd und ihm folgend.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen floote Sirius ins Ministeriumsatrium und ging zu den Fahrstühlen, die ihn in das Auroren Hauptquartier bringen sollten. Gerade als er zu einer wartenden Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer kam, drehte er sich direkt um und ging in die andere Richtung.

Es war zu spät.

"Sirius!" sagte eine temperamentvolle Stimme.

Sirius schloss fest seine Augen und seufzte innerlich. Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um und lächelte falsch. "Hallo Bertha."

Bertha Jorkins rannte fast um ihn einzuholen. "Wie geht es dir, Sirius? Ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich seh dich jeden Tag, Bertha. Wir haben erst letzte Woche geredet, als ich ein Gespräch mit Ludo hatte."

"Oh, genau," sagte Bertha mit den Wimpern klimpernd. "Nun, egal, wie geht's dir?"

"Gut, Bertha," sagte Sirius stumpf, in der Hoffnung schnell von der Frau wegzukommen; sie war einfach ein wenig zu nah. Sirius ging einen Schritt zurück. "Gehst du zur Weltmeisterschaft?" fragte er um freundlich zu sein. Er mochte es nicht unhöflich zu sein, wenn es helfen könnte.

"Oh, nein," antwortete Bertha glücklich. "Nein, ich mache Ferien und besuche ein paar Cousinen in Albanien."

"Klingt wunderbar," sagte Sirius. "So Bertha, so schön es auch ist mit dir zu reden, ich muss Kingsley treffen."

"Oh, okay," sagte Bertha sichtlich enttäuscht. "Nun gut, wir sehen uns, wenn ich wieder da bin. Vielleicht können wir uns dann zum Abendessen treffen?" fügte sie hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

_Keine Chance_, dachte Sirius. "Klingt super, Tschüß Bertha." Bevor sie, was wie es unzweifelhaft erschien, ein langer Abschied werden würde, beenden konnte, drückte Sirius die zwei Knöpfe und winkte durch die schließenden Fahrstuhltüren. Er lehnte sich gegen die Fahrstuhlwand und rollte mit den Augen. Auch wenn sie ein paar Jahre älter als Sirius war, verhielt sich Bertha Jorkins immer merkwürdig uninteressant für ihn.

Die Türen öffneten sich und Sirius trat in den Korridor.

"Morgen Black," sagte eine Stimme, in dem Moment, als er das Hauptquartier betrat.

"Guten Morgen, Dawlish. Irgendwas interessantes heute?" fragte Sirius den ankommenden Auroren.

"Nicht wirklich. Barty Crouch rennt immer noch herum, im Versuch in den Malfoyfall zu kommen," sagte Dawlish.

"Tut er das? Hat er immer noch nicht realisiert, dass das Department der magischen Zusammenarbeit nichts mit Malfoy zu tun hat?"

"Offensichtlich nicht. Aber ich denke er ist schlau genug es nicht zu versuchen und herumzuschnüffeln, wenn du oder Shacklebold hier sind," kicherte Dawlish.

"Jaah," sagte Sirius ein wenig verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass Barty Crouch immer noch im Ministerium angestellt war. "Okay, ich werde mit Bones über ihn sprechen. Hast du was gehört über-"

"Sirius!" rief eine dunkle Stimme von der anderen Seite des Hauptquartiers.

Sirius drehte sich um und sah Kingsley an. "Morgen, Sonnenschein!" sagte er fröhlich.

Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue. "Genau. Egal, wir müssen alles für die Abschlussfeier morgen vorbereiten."

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. "Papierkram?"

Kingsley lachte. "Nein Sirius, kein Papierkram. Alles ist okay," sagte er tröstend.

"Merlin sei dank." sagte Sirius erleichtert.

"Das ist unser Anführer, Shacklebold. Welcher Anführer kann denn bitte nicht mit Papierkram umgehen?" neckte Dawlish.

"Ich kann damit umgehen. Ich bevorzuge es nur, jeden Tag, Todesser zu bekämpfen," sagte Sirius.

"Wirklich?" fragte Dawlish.

"Würdest du nicht?"

"Kommt auf den Todesser an," sagte Kingsley.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. "Zurück an die Arbeit. Komm, Kingsley."

* * *

"Hey Remus," sagte Harry, als er durch die Küche ging, nach seinem allmorgendlichen fliegen.

"Hey Harry," sagte Remus vage, sich auf sein Buch konzentrierend. "Wann bist du heute morgen raus?"

"Früh. Sirius war noch nicht auf," antwortete Harry, sich ein Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank nehmend.

"Mmm," sagte Remus, die Seite in seinem Buch umblätternd. Er hörte wie Harry sich neben ihn setzte und schaute dann schnell auf, als Harry sich den Kopf rieb und dann wieder in sein Buch. Als das Bild in seinem Gehirn ankam, zählte Remus eins und eins zusammen. "Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte er, auf Harry's blutige Shirtärmel schauend.

"Gefallen." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

Remus schob das Shirt aus dem Weg und bekam einen guten Anblick auf die Wunde; es war ein tiefer Kratzer der vom Ellbogen zur Schulter reichte. "Du hast dies niemals nur durchs fallen bekommen," sagte er Harry, leicht anklagend, anschauend.

"Gut, da war ein Baum im Weg. Remus es ist okay. Wirklich." versicherte Harry. Remus ignorierte ihn und durchquerte die Küche um ein nassen Handtuch an der Spüle zu holen und Harry's Arm zu reinigen.

"Au!" schrie Harry, als das Handtuch seinen Arm berührte.

"Es ist gut, huh?" murmelte Remus. "Halt einfach still." Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und tippte gegen Harry's Arm einen Heilungszauber murmelnd. Sofort schloss sich die Wunde und verschwand, kein Anzeichen zurück lassend, das sie jemals da gewesen war.

"Schau, es ist gut," sagte Harry seinen Arm bewegend, um es zu verdeutlichen.

Remus rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest nicht im morgengrauen allein fliegen."

"Warum? Ich mach das schon seit Jahren!" sagte Harry.

"Ich weiß, aber..." Remus brach besorgt schauend ab.

"Was? Denkst du Mafoy und Voldemort kommen, um mich zu holen?" grinste Harry.

"Das ist nicht lustig," sagte Remus ernst.

Harry's Grinsen verblasste. "Ich bin draußen kay. Alle Zauber und das Zeug was du und Sirius aufbeschworen habt...da kommt niemand durch."

_Sie sind in Hogwarts durchgekommen_, dachte Remus düster. "Schau, tu mir einfach einen Gefallen, okay? Bleib nah beim Haus, wenn du allein herumfliegst. Versprichs mir, okay?"

Harry seufzte. "Okay."

"Danke."

"Also was gibt es zum Abendessen?" fragte Harry sich in der Küche umschauend.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Es ist noch nicht einmal Mittagszeit."

"Oh, gut, was gibs zum Mittag?"

"Was auch immer du dir aussucht, deinen knochigen Hintern bewegst und dir machst." grinste Remus. "Nach wem schau ich aus? Molly Weasley?"

Harry lachte. "Nein, aber du bis genauso besorgt, wie sie es ist."

"Gewöhn dich daran," sagte Remus durch Harry's Haar wuschelnd.

* * *

Sirius stand hinten im Aurorentrainings Klassenzimmer neben Kingsley, während Ministerin Bones denen gratulierte, die bestanden hatten..

"Gute Ausbeute dieses Jahr," kommentierte Kingsley sich umschauend.

"Jaah," stimmte Sirius zu.

Bones beendete ihre Rede und deutete Sirius an, nach vorne zu kommen.

"Guten Nachmittagn," sagte er zu der Gruppe. Die Auroren-im-Training wurden wieder Aufmerksam. "In den vergangenen drei Jahren, seit ihr alle durch die Hölle und zurück gegangen. Morgen werdet ihr endlich eure Aurorenlizenz erhalten." Ein Jubel ging durch den Raum. Sirius grinste. "Und danach, könnt ihr in Aktion treten. Ich habe diese Gruppe seit ihrem ersten Tag beobachtet, und ich muss sagen, dass ihr die besten neuen Auroren seid, die ich seit Jahren gesehen habe. Also herzlichen Glückwunsch und Willkommen an Bord."

Sirius entließ die Gruppe und alle eilten aus der Tür. Allerdings blieb eine. Ihr Haar war heute igelig und lila. Unter ihrem Ministeriumsumhang trug sie ein Tshirt, welches den Schriftzug: _Screeming Banshees_ trug - eine laute Zaubererrockband, die sogar Harry seit kurzen gefiel. Und ihre schwarzen Cargohosen waren an verschiedenen Stellen strategisch eingerissen.

Sirius grinste. "Nymphy!"

"Nenn mich noch einmal so, und du wirst einen langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod dahin siechen, Black," sagte Tonks. Sirius wäre mehr eingeschüchtert gewesen, wenn sie auf dem Weg zu ihm nicht gestolpert und direkt auf ihr Gesicht gefallen wäre. Sirius hörte solange auf zu lachen, das er seiner Cousine aufhelfen konnte.

"Wotcher," sagte sie grinsend. "Danke."

Sirius kicherte. "Vor morgen aufgeregt?"

"Veralberst du mich? Ich kann es nicht erwarten aus diesem Trainingsmüll rauszukommen und ans richtigen Zeug zu kommen," sagte sie enthusiastisch.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Genau genommen, ist Training aufregender. Glaub mir das. Also wie nehmen deine Eltern all das auf?"

"Nicht schlecht. Mum war zuerst ein wenig außer sich, aber Dad hat sie beruhigt. Jetzt kann sie es gar nicht erwarten, dass ich meine Lizenz habe. Scheint mir, dass sie denkt, dass ich nach allem jetzt ausziehe. Sie werden morgen bei der Feier sein," sagte Tonks.

"Außer sich, hm? Weiß deine Mutter nicht, dass ich niemals zulassen würde das der kleinen Nymphy was passiert?" grinste Sirius in Tonks Wangen zwickend.

Tonks schlug seine Hand weg und blitzte ihn gespiel an. "Behalt es..."

"Respektiere deine Vorgesetzten, Tonks," warnte Sirius sie mit zuckenden Lippen. "Hör mal, ich wollte deine Eltern fragen, ob ihr nach den Feierlichkeiten morgen zur Hütte kommen wollt, für eine kleine Party. Was denkst du?"

"Klingt gut. Essen?" fragte Tonks.

"Natürlich! Was wäre das für eine Party von mir ohne Essen?" grinste Sirius wieder.

"Klasse, Gut, ich muss gehen, Mum erwartet mich zu Hause. Bis morgen!"

"Tschüß Tonks."

Tonks ging. Sirius wimmerte, als sie den Abstand zwischen Türrahmen und offener Tür falsch berechnete, ihr knie würde unweigerlich später wehtun. "Ich bin okay!" rief sie, als sie den Raum humpelnd verließ.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte und sammelte dann seine Sachen ein, um nach Hause zu gehen.


	5. Fünf

**Disclaimer: **Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **So als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk, an alle die hier lesen ;) Frohe Weihnachten!

* * *

_Fünf_

Remus lehnte sich auf dem Sofa bequem zurück und hörte Sirius und Andromeda bei ihren Kindheitserinnerungen zu. Beide waren die weißen Schafe der Blackfamilie gewesen, sie hatten viele lustige Geschichten darüber, wie sie ihre Familie zusammen terrorisierten.

"Also hat Sirius Regulus erzählt, dass der Zaubertrank ihn durch Wände sehen lassen würde und Regulus, so dumm wie er war, glaubte es. Er trank ihn, ging runter und Sirius und ich hörten mein liebes Tantchen aus voller Lunge schreie, dass Nager in ihrem Haus seien," erklärte Andromeda durch ihr Lachen.

"Was hast du gemacht?" grinste Remus sirius an.

"Hab ihn in einen Niffler ist durch den Salon gerannt, bevor Vater herausfinden konnte, wie er den Trank umkehren konnte. Und so nebenbei, ich hab den Trank von Teddy," sagte Sirius auf den Mann neben Andromeda zeigend. Er versuchte zu hart unschuldig auszuschauen.

"Ich hatte keine ahnung, wozu dieser junge Mann den Trank benutzen wollte, bis zu dem Moment. Ich bin an allem total unschuldig," sagte Ted Tonks.

"Du wusstest _genau_ was er damit vorhatte," beschuldigte Andromeda ihn. "Sirius muss noch zufügen, dass Regulus den ganzen Sommer damit zu tun hatte," erklärte sie Remus.

Remus lachte und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um. "Hat irgendwer Harry gesehen?"

"Ich glaube er und Nymphadora sind draußen um zu fliegen. Sie war ziemlich von der Tatsache beeindruckt, dass er einen Feuerblitz besitzt," sagte Ted schmunzelnd.

Remus rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber. "Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum der Junge einen Feuerblitz braucht. Sein Nimbus 950 war völlig in Ordnung!"

"Kann ich meinem Patensohn nichts gutes Tun, ohne das du den Spaß zunichte machst?" fragte Sirius gespielt angreifend.

"Tu was immer du meinst zu tun. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht genügend Besitz hat," scherzte Remus.

"Ich werde tun, was immer ich möchte, danke dir," antwortete Sirius.

"Okay."

Andromeda beobachtete den Schlagabtausch und brach dann in Gelächter aus. "Ihr zwei klingt, wie ein altes verheiratetes Pärchen. Wisst ihr das?"

Sirius und Remus schauten einander an.

"Ich will die Scheidung," sagte Sirius, mit ernsten Gesicht, zu Remus.

"Ich bekomm das Haus."

"Ich bekomm Harry."

"Ich krieg die Hälfte deines Geldes," schmunzelte Remus.

"Du kannst Harry haben," sagte Sirius.

"Ich will dennoch die Hälfte deines Geldes."

"Verdammt."

Während des Streits, kamen Harry und Tonks wieder ins Wohnzimmer und starrten Sirius und Remus an, als wenn sie nicht vom gleichen Planeten wären.

"Sind die immer so?" flüsterte Tonks Harry zu.

"So ziemlich," sagte Harry hoffnungslos.

"Mein Beleid."

"Danke."

"Gut! Du kannst die Hälfte meines Geldes haben, aber ich bekomme deine Buchsammlung," sagte Sirius mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

Remus schaute geschockt. "Das würdest du nicht," flüsterte er. Sirius nickte. "Das ist nur dreckig..."

"Wie wärs, wenn ihr zwei zum wohle des Kindes zusammenbleibt?" schlug Tonks, Harry auf den Rücken klopfend, vor.

Sirius drehte sich um und grinste entschuldigend zu seinem Patensohn. "Ich denke, da könnten wir eine Einigung finden. Richtig Moony?"

"Was auch immer du magst. Aber nimm nicht meine Bücher," sagte Remus, den Flur zu seinem Schlafzimmer runter schauend.

"Also Harry, Sirius hat uns erzählt, dass du in Hogwarts ein Quidditchstar bist," sagte Red nachdem sein Lachen verebbt ist.

Harry fing an, es zu verneinen, dass er ein Star oder sowas ist, als Sirius sich einschaltete. "Sei nicht so bescheiden, Harry! Jüngster Spieler seit einem Jahrhundert, Ted!"

"Das ist eindrucksvoll. Ich habe deinen Dad , während der Schulzeit, ein paar mal spielen sehen, Harry, und wenn du teilweise so bist wie er, dann bist du ein verdammt guter Spieler," sagte Ted.

Harry lächelte und errötete bei dem Vergleich mit seinem Vater. "Danke," murmelte er. Er nahm Komplimente immer noch nicht gut auf.

"Wer möchte noch was trinken?" fragte Remus, die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry nehmend und ein dankbares Lächeln als Danke bekommend.

"KURZE!" schrie Sirius, in die Küche rennend, den Feuerwhiskey und Schnapsgläser schnappend. Auf seinem Rückweg, bemerkte Remus, dass ein wenig des Inhaltes verschwunden war, seit er das letzte mal nachgesehen hatte und das Sirius Gleichgewichtssinn ein wenig verloren gegangen war.

Sirius schenkte den erwachsenen einen Kurzen ein und reichte dem enttäuschten Harry ein Butterbier. Sie standen alle auf und erhoben ihre Gläser (oder Flasche). "Auf Nymphy," sagte Sirius. "Möge sie nicht stolpern wenn sie in Aktion ist!"

Tonks schlug ihn auf dem Arm, während jeder lachte.

"To Nymphy!" wiederholten sie.

Nach weiteren Stunden, des trinken und lachens, erklärten Andromeda und Ted, dass es Zeit war, gute Nacht zu sagen - Harry war an Sirius Schulter, seine Flasche auf den Boden fallen lassend, eingeschlafen. Sirius lächelte, schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte Harry sanft auf die Couch. Er und Remus brachten die Tonks zur Tür.

"Danke für die Einladung," sagte Andromeda, ihren Cousin umarmend. "Nächstes Mal kommt ihr zu uns."

"Sicher. Nymphy, 9 Uhr am Montag morgen. Komm nicht zu spät," warnte Sirius gespielt triezend auf Tonks zeigend.

Tonks starrte ihn halbherzig wütend an und umarmte ihn. "Bis Montag, Sirius. Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Remus," sagte sie.

"Gleichfalls, Tonks. Hab ein schönes Wochenende," antwortete Remus.

Die Tonks gingen und Remus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Das war ein Spaß," sagte Sirius lächelnd.

"Definitiv. Lass uns schauen, ob wir Harry hoch bekomme und in seinen Raum," sagte Remus.

Sirius grinste unheilvoll und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

"Sirius..." sagte Remus, seinem Freund ins Wohnzimmer folgend. Er war nicht weit drinnen, als Sirius kurz vor dem Sofa stoppte. "Was?" fragte Remus, um Sirius herum gehend. "Oh mein Gott..."

Remus rannte zur Couch und versuchte Harry Anfall aufzuhalten. "Harry!" sagte er, die Arme des Jungen festhaltend, damit er sich nicht selbst verletzen konne. "Sirius, hilf mir!"

Sirius brach aus seinen Gedanken heraus und rannte hinüber, seinen Zauberstab auf Harry deutend. _"Enervate!"_ schrie er. Der Spruch funktionierte nicht; Harry warf sich immer noch hin und her und wimmerte in seinem Zustand.

Remus lehnte sich über ihn, schlug, um ihn aufzuwecken, rau gegen seine Wangen, seinen Namen rufend. Nach fast zehn hilflosen Minuten, gingen Harry's Augen plötzlich auf und er saß, beinahe mit Remus zusammenstossend, senkrecht.

"Harry..." sagte Sirius leise, neben Remus kniend.

Harry schaute sich einige Augenblicke wild um, bevor er seine Vormünder entdeckte und legte sich wieder auf die Couch. Seine rechte Hand drückte er auf seine Narbe.

"Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte Remus leise, Harry die Haare aus den Augen streichend.

"Ich hab ihn gesehen..." flüsterte Harry leise.

Sirius und Remus tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. "Wen gesehen, Harry?" fragte Sirius, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, was die Antwort war.

"Voldemort," flüsterte Harry seine Gedanken bestätigend.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe und schluckte schwer. Harry hatte seit er neun war, keine Träume mehr von Voldemort oder Todessern gehabt. "Kannst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte er.

Harry schloss seine Augen fest, sich selbst die Erinnerung erlaubend. "Es war dunkel...wirklich dunkel... Er war in einem Stuhl... jemand kniete vor ihm..." Sirius wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber Remus schlug ihm hart den Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Sie haben über jemanden geredet... er will was wirklich schlimmes... Ich konnte es nicht genau hören... aber irgendwas wird passieren... irgendwas schlimmes... Er ist richtig glücklich..." Harry hörte auf mit großen Augen zu Sirius und Remus schauend.

Das Wohnzimmer blieb lange Minuten ruhig. Harry's blasses Gesicht nahm langsam wieder Farbe an, seine Atmung wurde regelmäßiger und er strich sich den kalten Schweiß endlich von der Stirn. Letztendlich durchbrach Remus diese Stille, in dem er sich räusperte. "Wir könnten das am morgen diskutieren, ich hol eben einen Traumlosenschlaftrank."

"Sirius half Harry in sein Zimmer und assistierte beim Umziehen.

"Was glaubst du bedeutet das?" fragte Harry seinen Patenonkel, als er bequem im Bett lag.

Sirius setzt sich auf die Bettkante und seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Kleiner. Wirklich nicht. Aber wir werden es herausfinden. Alles worum du dich jetzt sorgen musst, zu schlafen. Was hältst du davon morgen zu fliegen?"

Harry lächelte leicht auf den Vorschlag hin; Sirius schaffte es immer wieder die schlimmen Dinge aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er nickte seine Antwort, als Remus mit einem Kelch des Trankes ins Zimmer kam.

"Trink es alles," wies Remus an. Harry schluckte den Inhalt und bemerkte selbst wie er einschlief.

Sirius und Remus verließen nach einiger Zeit leise den Raum, nachdem sie sicher waren, dass der Trank wirkte und gingen die Küche aufräumen. Keiner erwähnte Harry's Traum; das brauchten sie nicht. Beide wussten, was der Traum bedeutete auch wenn sie nicht wussten was passieren würde oder wann.

"Ich werde Dumbledore am morgen schreiben," sagte Sirius, eine leere Butterbierflasche in den Müll schmeißend.

Remus nickte. "Denkst du es ist Malfoy?" fragte er, auf den anderen Mann im Traum anspielend.

"Ich wüsste nicht, wer es sonst sein könnte," antwortete Sirius. "Es sei denn, da ist jemand anderes der seine Bitten ausführt."

Remus drehte sich von Sirirus weg und schaut den Flur zu Harry's Schlafzimmer entlang, acht Jahre zurück denkend, an die Nacht, als Voldemort beinahe wieder zur Macht gekommen ist. Das einzige, was ihn in der Nacht aufgehalten hatte, war ein gut platzierter Reductorspruch von Sirius, bevor der Trank fertig war.

Remus und Dumbledore hatten lange Gespräche über die Nacht, während Remus Anstellung auf Hogwarts. Das was sie am meisten Diskutiert hatten und wurden an Sirius weitergegeben. Aber es gab eine Information, die Remus nicht an seinen Freund weiter tragen konnte - er versuchte selbst nicht zu sehr daran zu denken.

Voldemort konnte seine Macht jederzeit wiedererlangen, wenn er es wünschte. Auch wenn der Trank seine Wiederkehr nicht vollendet hatte, hatte Voldemort weiterhin alle Zutaten um wiederzukehren (Knochen seines Vaters, Fleisch seines Dieners, Blut seines Feindes) bei sich. Aber etwas hinderte ihn...

Dumbledore glaubte, dass Voldemort den Stein der Weisen wollte, der seit ein paar Jahren in Hogwarts versteckt war und von den Lehrern beschützt wurde. Remus war geehrt gewesen, als Dumbledore zu ihm gekommen war und fragte, ob er helfen würde den alten Stein zu schützen.

Remus hatte schwer überlegt, was er, zu dem was die anderen schon gemacht haben, zufügen könnte. Die einzigen, die an Remus Boggart vorbeikommen würden, war er und Dumbledore. Einfach in der Theorie, ja, aber das war der gemeinste Boggart, den Remus jemals gegenüber getreten war. Wenn jemand den Trick nicht kannte, würde er seiner schlimmsten Angst gegenübertreten und sofort sterben.

"Bist du okay, Remus?" fragte Sirius.

Remus riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und schaute zu seinem besorgten Freund. "Jaah, ich bin in Ordnung," sagte er.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Sirius ihm das nicht abnahm, aber er ließ das Thema fallen. "Ich nehm Harry morgen zum fliegen mit, kommst du auch?"

Remus nickte. "Ja, sicher. Ich werd jetzt ins Bett gehen. Lass uns am morgen wieder reden."

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, war Remus schon halb durch den Flur und bei seinem Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Nicht einmal drei Wochen später war Harry's Traum über Voldemort größtenteils vergessen. Dumbledore hatte war benachrichtig worden und hatte Sirius und Remus angewiesen, jeden weiteren Traum ihm sofort zu melden.

Nun wurden Vorbereitungen für Harry's vierzehnten Geburtstag getroffen. Sirius hatte an dem Nachmittag zu arbeiten und Remus war in der Winkelgasse ein paar Dinge besorgen. Sie gingen nur widerstrebend, weil Harry dann allein war und stimmten zu dass er Ron und Hermione einladen konnte.

Das Trio saß unter einem großen Baum und schauten von der Hütte in den Garten, herumstarrend und gelangweilt, sowie abwesend.

"Also was wollt ihr zwei machen?" fragte Harry seine Freunde.

"Schach?" schlug Ron vor.

"Nein," sagten die anderen zwei.

"Fliegen?" sagte Harry. Ron stimmte zu, aber Hermione nicht.

"Komm schon Hermione, du musst irgendwann lernen zu fliegen," behauptete Ron.

"Das stimmt wohl," seufzte Hermione.

"Nun, dann, was wollt ihr dann machen?" fragte Harry seine Freundin mit buschigen Haar.

"Naja, du könntest uns sagen, wer durch eure Küche geht," sagte Hermione leise durch das Küchenfenster deutend.

Harry fuhr mit dem Kopf herum und kniff ein wenig die Augen wegen dem Sonnenlicht zusammen. Tatsächlich konnte er einen großen Schatten langsam durch die dunkle Küche laufen sehen.

"Vielleicht ist es Sirius oder Remus?" sagte Ron, den Schatten bedächtig verfolgend.

"Nein," sagte Harry aufstehend. "Nein, sie würden raus kommen und uns sagen, dass sie zurück sind..."

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte Hermione Harry's Ärmel greifend, als er seinen Zauberstab herausholte und zum Haus ging.

"Ich schau nach wer in meinem Haus ist," antwortete Harry, als sei es das offensichtlichste der Welt. Ron zögerte, stand aber auf und folgte Harry. "Kommst du?" fragte er sich zu Hermione umdrehend.

Hermione seufzte, stand auf und nahm ihren eigenen Zauberstab. Die drei schlüpften leise durch die Hintertür. Harry schluckte schwer, als er durch die nun leere Küche sah. Es gab ein lautes Poltern, was aus der Richtung von Sirius Zimmer kam und Ron aufschrecken ließ.

Harry linste um die Ecke, die zum Flur führte Sirius Schlafzimmertür war offen und das Licht war an. Er deutete den anderen zweien ihm zu folgen und ging den Flur entlang. Sie hielten an, als sie Sirius Schlafzimmer erreichten. Der Schatten schien sich durch Sirius Schreibtisch zu wühlen, versteckt durch die Tür.

Langsam und leise, hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab bereit und drückte die Tür auf. Harry starrte auf die gebückte Person über Sirius Schreibtisch mit Erleichterung. "Kingsley?" sagte er etwas lauter als er wollte.

Kingsley schreckte auf und drehte sich um. "Harry! Hey. Merlin hast du mich erschreckt!"

Harry grinste. "Wir haben dich erschreckt? Ich dachte du wärst ein Todesser oder sowas. Was war das für ein Poltern?"

Kingsley lachte. "Tschuldigung deswegen," sagte er. "Ich hab über Sirius Lampe umgestoßen." Er zeigte auf die Lampe an der Kante des Schreibtisches. Sirius hatte sie schon hunderte Male vorher umgestoßen.

"Egal, was machst du hier?"

"Oh, Sirius hat mich gefragt ob ich vorbei komme und einige Berichte abhole. Er ist den ganzen Tag beschäftigt und konnte nicht weg," antwortete Kingsley, einen Stapel Pergament zum Beweis haltend. "Ich wollte auch noch rauskommen und euch finden, bevor ich gehe."

"Sirius hat dich geschickt, um nach mir zu sehen, hm?" lächelte Harry.

Kingsley lächelte schuldig. "Ja, aber sag ihm nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe. Gut, ich hab alles was ich brauche. Ich rede später mit euch. Ich werde zu deinem Geburtstag hier sein, Harry."

"Okay. Vergiss nicht Sirius zu sagen, dass es uns gut geht," sagte Harry.

"Seid ihr das?" überprüfte Kingsley mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Das Haus steht noch oder?" fragte Harry.

Kingsley rollte mit den Augen und führte das Trio aus Sirius Schlafzimmer. "Ich glaube Sirius hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

"Das sagt Remus auch immer," sagte Harry gedankenverloren.

Kingsley lachte und nahm etwas Floopulber aus dem Gefäß auf dem Kamin. "Ich seh euch drei später!"

"Bis dann," sagten Harry, Ron und Hermione.

Kingsley nahm die Berichte sicher in seine Roben, warf das Floopulver und sagte laut. "Zauberministerium! Atrium!"

Nachdem er verschwunden war, drehte Harry sich zu den anderen um. "Nun das war interessant," sagte er,

Hermione warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. "Warum dachtest du, dass es ein Todesser war? Ich dachte ihr hab Sprüche und Sicherheiten die euch vor sowas warnen?"

"Haben wir, aber wie Sirius immer sagt: alles ist möglich," antwortete Harry mit beiläufigen zucken. "Wer hat Hunger? Ich glaub Sirius hat was vom Chinesen im Kühlschrank gelassen."

* * *

Remus lief durch die Winkelgasse daran denkend, was er womöglich noch gebrauchen könnte. Er und Sirius haben letzte Nacht lange überlegt, was sie Harry zum Geburtstag schenken wollten. Remus hatte ihm bereits neue Kleidung, ein paar Quidditchbücher, ein neues Zauberer abelloses System (Harry hatte seine Lautsprecher des alten durchgebrannt) und ein paar Quidditchtrainingsroben gekauft.

Er betrat Flourish und Blotts um ein paar Verteidigungsbücher für sich selbst zu besorgen; er hatte seit Monaten auf die Bücher gewartet. Eine Sekunde hatte er geglaubt den Falschen Laden betreten zu haben. Eine große Gruppe Hexen hatte sich um einen langen Tisch im vorderen Bereich des Ladens versammelt.

Remus schaute zu dem Mitarbeiter, der mit Büchern im Arm, gegen das Bücherregal gedrückt wurde, welches Haushaltszauber beinhaltete.

"Was geht hier ab?" fragte Remus, nachdem er dem Mitarbeiter vor der Menge geholfen hat.

Der alte Mann atmete schwer und wischte sich seine Stirn mit einem Taschentuch ab, bevor er antwortete- "Gilderoy Lockhart ist hier."

Remus seufzte hörbar. "Mein tiefstes Beileid," sagte er zum Mitarbeiter.

Der Mann nickte dankbar und versuchte sich wieder seinen Weg durch die Menge nach vorne in den Laden zu kämpfen. Remus beschloss, dass er seine Bücher am besten ein anderes Mal abholen würde und ging wieder zum Ladenausgang. Aber in dem Moment, als er seine Hand an die Tür gelegt hatte, klang eine fröhliche Stimme durch den Laden.

"Remus Lupin!"

"Verdammt," murmelte Remus. Er dreht sich um, um einer Gruppe aufgeregter Hexen entgegenzuschauen, während sich Gilderoy Lockhart seinen Weg durch sie bahnte. Für einen Moment überlegte Remus, ob er so tun sollte, dass er die Stimme des berühmten Zauberers nie gehört hatte und wegrennen sollte, bemerkte aber, dass es zu spät war; Lockhart's unnatürlich weiße Zähne blendeten ihn und machte es ihm unmöglich einen Weg herauszufinden.

Bevor er wusste was geschah, umschlang Lockhart seine Hand. _Er muss einen Zauber benutzen, niemand hat so weiche Hände..._ dachte Remus, von sich selbst angewidert, sowas über Lockhart's Hände zu denken. _Es sind die Zähne; sie müssen mich hypnotisiert haben..._

"Hello Gilderoy," sagte Remus sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend.

"Remus!" sagte Lockhart wieder. "Großer Scott, ist das lange her."

"Ja, stimmt," sagte Remus immer noch lächelnd und versuchend seine Hand aus Lockhart's unnatürlich festen Griff zu befreien. _Aber nicht lang genug..._ dachte er.

"Ich vermute du bist hier, mein neues Buch kaufen: Auf der Jagt nach der Chimera?" sagte Lockhart, eingebildet lächelnd.

_Wie kann jemand so viele Zähne zeigen, während er redet?_ Fragte Remus sich. "Uh nein, eigentlich Gilderoy war ich - "begann Remus.

"Natürlich bist du das! Und weil wir so alte Freunde sind." Remus unterdrückte den Drang in Gelächter auszubrechen. "-werde ich dir eine freie - _unterschriebene _- Version schenken!"

"Wirklich Gilderoy, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin mir sicher, einer deiner lieben Fans würdigt sie mehr," sagte Remus im Versuch von dem Mann weg zu kommen.

* * *

Später am Abend, ging Sirius durch Remus Einkäufe aus der Winkelgasse, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Nachdem er sein Lachen unter Kontrolle hatte, nahm er das Buch hinter seinen Rücken und fing ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus Harry mit seinen Astronomie Hausaufgaben half.

Sirius schaute ihnen einen Moment zu. "Remus," sagte er so unschuldig wie möglich.

"Jaah?" sagte Remus, seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von Harry's Sternenkarte nehmend.

"Willst du mir was erzählen?

Remus schaute auf. "Wie was...?"

Sirius nahm das Buch hinter seinem Rücken vor und zeigte es den beiden. "Wie, warum du verdammt noch mal ein _Gilderoy Lockhart_ Buch besitzt..."

Harry brach in Lachen aus und fiel beinahe in seiner Hysterie vom Sofa, während Remus zu erklären versuchte.

"Wirklich Moony, es ist okay. Du musst das nicht vor uns verstecken. Wir lieben dich wie du bist. Oder Harry?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

Harry lachte weiter.

Remus rollte mit seinen Augen, beschwor das Buch von Sirius Hand, zeigte auf Harry und sagte, " Du hast Hausarrest."

Harry hörte sofort zu lachen auf.


	6. Sechs

**Disclaimer: **Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **So jetzt wieder zurück zum normalen Rhythmus ;) ich wünsch euch viel spaß und einen guten rutsch ins neue Jahr

* * *

_Sechs_

Remus ging, am letzten Julitag, durch die Hintertür, ein Butterbier in der Hand und breit lächelnd. Über die Jahre sind Harry's Geburtstagsfeiern von einem einfachen Nachmittag mit Remus, Sirius und Harry zu kompletten Parties geworden. Der Garten war voller Leute, die lachten, herumalberten und aßen.

Harry, Ron und Hermione hörten Fred und George genau zu, wie sie etwas erklärten, woran sie arbeiteten. George (oder vielleicht war es Fred - auch wenn er ein Professor war, konnte Remus keinen Unterschied erkennen) war Molly und Arthur paranoide Blicke zu, als sie mit Sirius, Hestia und Kingsley am Essenstisch redeten. Hagrid saß mit Nymphadora und ihren Eltern und MacGonagall zusammen.

"Hast du Spaß, Remus?" fragte eine leise Stimme rechte von Remus.

Er erschrak ein wenig und schaute ins lächelnde Gesicht von Dumbledore. "Hallo, Albus. Ja ich hab Spaß. Und du?" sagte er.

"Ich erwarte das hier je mehr die Jahre vergehen," lächelte Dumbledore. "Ich frage mich, ob es dir möglich wäre im laufe der Woche ins Schloss zu kommen? Ich möchte ein paar Dinge mit dir diskutieren."

Remus war ein wenig überrascht. "Gewiss, sir, sicher. Wir können es auch jetzt bereden, wenn sie mögen..." Remus deutete aufs Haus.

"Nein, nein. Ich möchte diesen wunderbaren Nachmittag nicht mit geschäftlichen ruinieren," sagte Dumbledore.

"Okay, ich denke ich hätte Donnerstag frei, wie wär das?" fragte Remus, herausfindend, was Dumbledore mit ihm bereden möchte.

"Perfekt," sagte der Schulleiter. "Jetzt, wenn du mich entschuldigst, Remus, bin ich erpicht darauf von Molly's Kuchen zu kosten."

Remus lachte. "Natürlich sir, bedienen sie sich."

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf leicht und ging zum Tisch mit dem Essen. Sirius drehte sich von Kingsley weg und schaute ein wenig merkwürdig zu Remus. Er kapselte sich aus Kingsley und Hestia's Gespräch aus und ging zu Remus.

"Was geht?" fragte Sirius an seinem Butterbier nippend.

"Bin mir gerade nicht sicher. Dumbledore möchte mit mir reden. Auf Hogwarts," sagte Remus.

Sirius hon eine Augenbraue. "Wirklich? Denkst du, er wird versuchen, dass du zurück kommst?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, er hat mir vorher erzählt, dass er Mad-Eye Moody für dieses Jahr hat."

Sirius verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Getränk. "Mad-Eye? Bist du dir sicher?"

Remus grinste. "Nein, das bist du." (Ü/N: der Sirius-serious-witz mal wieder ;))

"Ha... ha..." antwortete Sirius lahm. "Also wirklich Mad-Eye Moody? Wie mein alter Boss Mad-Eye?"

"Nicht wenn jemand anderes herumrennt, derr sich Mad-Eye nennt. Das ist das, was Dumbledore gesagt hat." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das könnte interessant sein."

Remus nickte. "Absolut." Er schaute zu Hestia, die mit Harry über irgendwas, anscheinend, sehr lustiges sprach, beide hatten vor Lachen rote Gesichter. "Also was ist das wirklich zwischen dir und Hestia, Sirius?"

Sirius schaute zu Seite zu Remus, als er einen extra großen Schluck von seiner Flasche nahm, um der Frage auszuweichen. "Ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir sind mehr Freunde, als alles andere," sagte Sirius. Remus hob seine Augenbrauen, seinen Augen glitzerten vor guter Laune. "Ich meine, jaah, wir haben einige Nächte miteinander verbracht, aber..."

"Wann ist die Hochzeit?" fragte Remus grinsend.

"Es ist nicht wie das," sagte Sirius ernst. "Wir sind nur...Freunde..."

"Mit gewissen Leistungen," fügte Remus noch breiter grinsend hinzu.

Sirius grinste. "Also wann essen wir diesen Kuchen?"

Remus konnte nur lachen, als Sirius durch den Garten lief, Harry mit einem Arm umarmte und zum Kuchen manövrierte. _Wird er rot?_ Fragte Remus sich selbst. Er lachte den restlichen Nachmittag über an dem Gedanken daran, dass Sirius Black wegen irgendwas errötete. Sirius Beteiligung mit Hestia Jones würde für einige Nachmittage ein weiteres Geheimnis bleiben.

* * *

Geschenke sind ausgepackt worden, Kuchen wurde verschlungen und ein großer Teil der Gäste war schon nach Hause gegangen. Alle die dageblieben sind, außer die, die im Haus lebten, waren Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Hestia und Tonks. Die Kinder waren in Harry's Zimmer verschwunden, um seine neue Anlage zu testen; Remus hatte einen Schweigezauber um das restliche Haus gelegt, um zu verhindern, dass sie die laute Musik hörten.

Die Erwachsenen saßen bequem im Wohnzimmer und diskutierten über Quidditch, das Ministerium und andere Sachen in ihrem Leben. Remus bemerkte recht schnell, das Sirius und Hestia sich auf der Couch nebeneinander gesetzt hatten. Kingsley saß in Sirius Lieblingssessel, während Tonks sich einen Platz vor dem leeren Kamin ausgesucht hatte.

Gerade, als Remus sich neben Sirius gesetzt hatte, flog eine Eule durchs Fenster und landete auf Sirius Knie. Der Chefauror hob beim Anblick des Vogels eine Augenbraue, nahm aber die Rolle, die an dessen Bein gebunden war. Er las leise für sich und murmelte dann, "Verdammt," bevor er das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab verbrannte.

"Was?" fragten die anderen sofort.

Sirius seufzte. "Kingsley, Tonks, Ministerin Bones möchte uns zu einem Notfalltreffen sehen." Er stand auf und schaute sich um. "Moony, sag Harry, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich werd es am Wochenende wieder gut machen. Hestia, ich ruf dich morgen an, okay?"

Die schwarzhaarige Hexe lächelte und nickte verstehend, als der Zauberer sie auf die Wange küsste. Sirius drehte sich zu den anderen auroren um und nickte. "Bis dann," sagte er, bevor die drei aus der Hütte disapperierten.

Remus starte auf den Punkt wo die Auroren verschwunden waren und seufzte gedankenverloren, bevor er sich zu Hestia umdrehte. "Ich frag mich was das ist," sagte sie mit dem selben fragenden Blick, den Remus auch in seinem Gesicht hatte.

"Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich ist alles okay," antwortete Remus.

"Jaah,,," sagte Hestia. Sie schaute Remus einen Augenblick an. "Kann ich das was fragen, Remus?

"Die Boxershorts mit den kleinen gelben Entchen, die du im Badezimmer gefunden hast, gehören Sirius," sagte Remus grinsend.

Hestia lachte. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich werde es mir merken." sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach, "Nun, also, da ist dieses Gerücht, ich weiß nicht, meine Quelle ist nicht so vertrauenswürdig." Sie lachte unsicherr. "Aber nun, ist es war, dass du ein...naja...ein..."

"Ein Werwolf?" beendete Remus ruhig für sie.

Hestia nickte.

"Ja, es ist wahr," sagte Remus, auf Hestia's Reaktion wartend.

"Oh," sagte sie unsicher.

Eine gespannte Stille kam zwischen ihnen auf. "Du hast... kein Problem damit?" fragte Remus, als er bemerkte, das Hestia immer noch neben ihm saß.

Hestia schaute mit nachdenklichen Blick zu ihm. "Weißt du, ich dachte, ich würde ein Problem damit haben, aber nein, hab ich nicht," sagte sie lächelnd.

Remus lächelte erleichtert zurück. "Nun, das ist gut," antwortete er.

"Ich hab Sirius schon vorher gefragt, aber er hat immer das Thema gewechselt," sagte Hestia.

Remus lachte. "Ja, er ist gut darin, das Thema zu wechseln."

"Er denkt wirklich gut von dir, weißt du das," sagte Hestia plötzlich. "Mehr als einmal hat er doch als Bruder angegeben."

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit," sagte Remus. "Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt, mein Leben nicht mehr ohne ihn oder Harry vorstellen. Sie gehen mir vielleicht manchmal auf die Nerven, aber sie sind meine Familie."

Hestia lächelte. "Ihr seid gut für ihn. Du und Harry, ihr beide. Es ist unglaublich, wie Sirius sich verändert hat, seit ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe. Ich meine, ich denke vieles war mein erster Eindruck von ihm, du weiß, nach Askaban."

Remus nickte. "Ja, er hat sich definitiv geändert. Nicht nur in seinem Auftreten, sondern auch in seiner Person. Als wir an dem ersten Tag zurück nach Hogwarts sind, hatte er diese dunkle Aura um sich. Es ist jetzt fast verschwunden, aber ich pass auf, das er auf seiner guten Seite bleibt."

Hestia lachte. "Definitiv," stimmte sie zu und schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Nun, ich sollte besser nach Hause gehen. Ich hab morgen die Frühschicht in St. Mungos."

Remus nickte und stand auf. "Danke, das du gekommen bist. Ich bin mir sicher Harry und Sirius natürlich, haben es genossen."

"Danke für die Einladung," sagte Hestia. "Bis dann, Remus."

Remus lächelte und winkte, als Hestia disapperierte.

* * *

"Wiederholen sie das, bitte, noch einmal für mich," sagte Sirius, Bones ungläubig anstarrend.

Die Ministerin seufzte schwer. "Lucius Malfoy wurde in Askaban gesichtet. Bevor irgendjemand ihn gefangen nehmen konnte, ist er disapperiert."

"Aber das ist unmöglich," sagte Kingsley. "Man kann nicht nach oder von Askaban apperieren. Es ist wie mit Hogwarts."

"Deswegen haben wir euch drei gerufen. Ich muss wissen wie und warum er auf die Insel gelangt ist. Ich muss wissen, was er dort macht," sagte Bones. "Ich weiß es ist spät, aber wir rauchen Antworten."

Sirius rieb sich mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht und schaute zu Tonks. "Wir werden uns drum kümmern, Ministerin. Ich werde das magische Forensikteam dazuholen und jemanden, der nach Askaban geht um die Wachen zu befragen," sagte er.

"Danke, Black, Das wäre dann alles. Ich erwarte einen vollständigen Bericht am Montag." die drei Auroren standen auf und gingen. "Oh und Black, und versuchen sie dies für einige Zeit unter Verschluss zu halten. Rita Skeeter ist aus den Ferien zurück."

Sirius versprach der Ministerin, dass er Skeeter und die anderen Reporter vom Ort des Geschehens fernhalten wird und leitete Tonks und Kingsley in sein Büro.

"Wie ist der Spielplan, Boss?" fragte Kingsley, als sie das Hauptquartier erreichten.

Sirius seufzte; es war beinahe ein Uhr morgens und alles was er wollte, war schlafen. "Schick Dawlish, Harris und Markson nach Askaban. Ruf Jensen von der Forensik und Booker von der Apperationseinheit; bring sie auch raus. Sag ihnen nicht zu den Reportern sagen. Wenn sie es tun, haben sie mir zu antworten," sagte Sirius.

Kingsley nickte und ging in sein Büro zu dem kleinen Kamin, der nur für Flooanrufe war,

"Was willst du, was ich mache?" fragte Tonks entschlossen.

Sirius hielt den Drang eine Augenbraue zu heben zurück. "Geh nach Hause und schlaf," sagte er trocken.

"Nein! Ich kann helfen, Sirius," flichtete Tonks bei.

Sirius schaute sie behutsam an. Er war beeindruckt mit welchem Eifer sie bei so einem wichtigen Fall war, aber er war wegen ihrer Erfahrung besorgt. "Okay," sagte er nach einigen Minuten. "Geh nach Askaban und halte dort die Reporter in schach. Beantworte keine Fragen, warum du da bist. Rede mit niemanden, der nicht das Ministeriumsabzeichen hat."

"Okay," sagte Tonks.

"Und sei vorsichtig. Kannst du einen Patronus herauf beschwören?" fragte Sirius.

"Ja, Sirius," sagte Tonks augenrollend.

"Du siehst wie Harry aus, wenn du das machst. Okay, verschwinde. Ich werde bald da sein."

Tonks nickte und disapperierte.

Kingsley kam einige Minuten später ins Büro zurücl. "Jeder ist da. Willst du das ich sie leite?"

"Ja, ich hab Tonks zum Reporterdienst geschickt. Sie werden versuchen an ihre vorbeizukommen und das könnte schlecht für uns enden. Das Mädchen hat ein Temperament, wenn sie geprüft wird," kicherte Sirius.

"Klingt wie ihr Cousin," murmelte Kingsley.

Halt die Klappe und geh. Ich werd später da sein," sagte Sirius.

Kingsley disapperierte.

Sirius saß in einem der kleinen Cubes an einem Schreibtisch und seufzte schwer. Er konnte sich nur einen Grund denken, warum ein Todesser, Malfoy um genau zu sein, nach Askaban gehen würde: die Dementoren und die Gefangenen. Beide waren gleich schlimm, um darüber nachzudenken, aber welche waren es?

War Malfoy dabei die Dementoren wieder auf Voldemorts Seite zu ziehen? Versuchte er den besten Weg zu finden, dass die Gefangenen ausbrechen konnten?

Nachdem er mehrere Berichte über das Gefängnis, seine Gefangenen und Malfoy durchgeschaut hatte, disapperierte Sirius an die Küste. Das Muggleboot wartete und er stieg ein; es legte sofort ab. Es war nun vier Uhr morgens - der Sonnenaufgang würde bald beginnen - und Sirius konnte es nicht erwarten in sein Bett zu klettern und zu schlafen. Als das Boot die andere Küste erreichte und Sirius an Land war, wurde er schon von einer Gruppe Reporter umzingelt.

"Black, was geht hier vor?"

"Haben die Dementoren rebelliert?"

"Ist es war, dass Peter Pettigrew vom Dementorenkuss rehabilitiert und geflohen ist?

"Was?" schrie Sirius, sich zu dem Reporter umdrehend, nachdem er den Boden berührt hatte. "Nein, Verschwindet. Es wird ein Statement geben, wenn wir fertig sind und keine Millisekunde früher."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen, als Tonks triumphierend schaute. "Warum schmunzelst du?" fragte er misstrauisch. Er kannte dieses schmunzeln. Er hatte es erfunden.

Tonks nickte nur zu den Reportern. "Schau," sagte sie.

Die Reporter kamen langsam und vorsichtig näher. Sie hielten fünfzig Fuß von Sirius und Tonks entfernt an. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue.

Die Gruppe teilte sich, als die unvermeidliche Gestalt von Rita Skeeter vor ihnen auftauchte. Sie lächelte Sirius an und zeigte ihre Goldzähne. Sie passierte die unsichtbare Linie an der die Reporter gehalten haben und Sirius beobachtete, wie sie plötzlich stehen blieben, ein wenig stolperte, ihr Lächeln verblasste. Skeeter wurde, über die Reporter, zurückgeworfen und landete nahe dem Wasser. Es war, als wenn sie von einem riesigen Gummiband katapultiert wurde.

Sirius lachte laut und klopfte Tonks auf den Rücken. "Nicht schlecht, Nymphy. Das muss ich mir merken!" Tonks starrte ihn an, erlaubte aber, dass ihr Cousin sich zu Kingsley und Dawlish drehte.

"Irgendwas?" fragte er leise als er näher kam, seine Ermunterung gänzlich verloren.

"Nicht wirklich," sagte Kingsley bedauernd. "Die Wachen sagen, dass sie die Bereiche kontrollieren. Malfoy ist die Steine an der Nordwand hochgeklettert. Die Wache sagt, sie hat ihn versucht zu Schocken, aber verfehlt und Malfoy ist disapperiert. Wir haben alle Zauber zweimal getestet. Keine Ahnung wie er hier her und wieder weg gekommen ist. Die Forensik hat einen Fußabdruck gefunden, aber wir haben ihn getestet, es war nicht Malfoy. Sackgasse. Mal wieder,"

Sirius fluchte so laut und farbenfroh, dass seine Auroren zurücksprangen und die Reporter zweihundert Fuß entfernt keine Probleme hatten ihn zu verstehen. Unglücklicherweise, für sie, konnten sie so eine Aussprache nicht veröffentlichen.

"Wow," sagte Dawlish, über Sirius Vokabular sichtlich beeindruckt.

"Wo sind die Dementoren?" fragte Sirius, nachdem er sich beruhigt hat.

"Ostseite des Gefängnisses," sagte Kingsley in die andere Richtung zeigend.

Sirius nickte. "Wurden die Gefangenen befragt?"

"Gefangenen?" fragte Kingsley mit gehobener Augenbraue. "Warum sollten wir die Gefangenen befragen?"

Sirius seufzte ungeduldig. "Wisst ihr was auf der Nordseite ist? Welcher Bereich?" die anderen drei schüttelten ihre Köpfe. "Die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen," erklärte Sirius. "Zeigt mir wo Malfoy war, als er disapperierte."

Kingsley führte Sirius und Tonks, um das Gefängnis herum und zeigte auf eine Stelle, die vom Ministeriumsabsperrband makiert war. Sirius untersuchte die Stelle, drehte sich dann um und schaute zum Gefängnis.

Ein Paar graue Augen, so sehr wie seine Eigenen, starten aus dem kleinen Zellenfenster zu ihm hinunter. "Kingsley," sagte Sirius, weiter in die Augen schauend. "Ich möchte, dass sie alle befragt werden. Benutzt Veritaserum wenn ihr müsst. Befragt die Lestranges sofort und kommt zu mir zurück. Ich werde Bones in Kenntnis setzen. Tonks, komm mit mir."

Als sie zum Muggleboot gingen umstreiften Reporter sie, als sie gingen, Sirius schaute zu Tonk. Das pinke Haar seiner Cousine ließ ihr Gesicht noch blasser wirken. Sirius lange in sseine Roben und zog zwei Schokoladenfrösche hervor, einen an Tonks gebend. Sie lächelte dankbar und fing an zu essen.

Sie fuhren leise zurück zur anderen Küste und Sirius schaute zu Tonks. "Bist du okay?" fragte er leise.

Sie nickte. "Ich bin noch nie da gewesen."

Sirius seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber vertrau mir, drinnen ist es schlimmer."

"Glaubst du Malfoy war wegen den anderen da?" fragte Tonks.

Sirius musste nicht fragen, was "anderen" bedeutete. "Das war mein zweiter Gedanke. Sein Auftritt auf ihrer Seite des Gefängnisses ist sehr verdächtig. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen werden erhöht. Bones hat den Glauben in die Dementoren vor Jahren verloren; ihnen kann nicht getraut werden."

"Weil sie dunkle Kreaturen sind." nickte Tonks.

"Nein, nicht deswegen," sagte Sirius geduldig. "Nur weil sie als 'dunkel' bezeichnet werden, heißt es nicht, dass sie nicht vertrauenswürdig sind. Nein. Dementoren sind dem Ministerium nie wirklich loyal gewesen. Und Bones befürchtet dass Voldemmort zurück kommt, sie würden nicht zögern ihm beizutreten." Sirius schaute mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck zu Tonks. "Du bist nicht zusammen gezuckt," stellt er fest.

"Warum? Es ist nur ein Name," sagte Tonks.

Sirius lächelte. "Gutes Mädchen."

Tonks rollte mit den Augen.

* * *

Remus saß, mit einem Glas Wein, in der einen Hand und einem Buch in der anderen, auf dem Sofa, das knisternte Feuer im Kamin gegenüber. Sirius war nicht zurückgekehrt, seit er die Nacht zuvor (jetzt war es zehn Uhr abends) zum Ministerium aufgebrochen ist, aber er hatte Remus über den Zweiwegspiegel kontaktiert. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht vor dem nächsten morgen zu Hause sein, hatte er gesagt und er wollte nicht das Remus "zu Mädchenhaft mit seinen Sorgen" wird, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Harry war über Nacht mit den Weasleys zum Fuchsbau, Remus über Nacht allein lassend. Auch wenn er Sirius und Harry liebte, war es gut, mal ein paar Stunden Frieden zu haben.

Remus trank den letzten Schluck vom Wein, stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich ein weiteres Glas zu holen. Er füllte das Glas und öffnete den Kühlschrank um etwas für seinen leicht knurrenden Magen zu finden. Sich für die übrig gebliebenen Spaghetti entscheidend, nahm Remus sein Essen und sein Getränk und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzer aufs Sofa. Als er gerade anfangen wollte zu essen, gingen alle Lichter in der Hütte aus, ihn in der Dunkelheit lassend, gerettet durch das kleine orangene Leuchten des Kamins. Remus horchte für irgendwelche Geräusche im Haus und griff nach seinem Zauberstab am Tischende. Er war nicht da. Im Versuch nicht in Panik zu verfallen, stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer, für den Ersatzzauberstab.

Bevor er durch den Flur war, erblickte Remus eine große Gestalt in seinem weg.

"Hallo Lupin," sagte Lucius Malfoy sanft. "Hast du mich vermisst?"


	7. Sieben

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **So jetzt gehts hier langsam richtig los :) ich wünsch viel spaß beim lesen und vielleicht kommen ja doch noch ein paar Rückmeldungen ;)

* * *

_Sieben_

Sirius apperierte, um halb 3 morgen, in die Hütte. Er war völlig ausgelaugt und brauchte verzweifelt eine nette, lange Dusche.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machen konnte, bemerkte er das irgendwas in seinem Heim nicht stimmen konnte. Er schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um und als erstes sah er, die glühende Asche im Kamin. Es sah aus, als ob jemand das Feuer geschürt hatte, aber es dann ausgehen lassen hat. Das war merkwürdig, weil Harry, über Nacht, bei den Weasleys war und Remus niemals ins Bett ging, ohne sicher zu sein, dass das Feuer richtig aus war. Sirius drehte sich um und schaute zum Kaffeetisch. Er hob seine Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie beinahe zu seinen Haaren gehörten. Remus Buch lag geöffnet zwischen einem vollen Weinglas und einem Teller mit Spaghetti. Und es war definitiv nicht Remus Art irgendwo ein Buch und essen heurmliegen zulassen.

"Remus?" rief Sirius in die Dunkelheit. Keine Antwort.

Sirius Eingebung ließ ihn durch die Küche zu Remus Schlafzimmer gehen, um herauszufinden, was seinen Freund davon abhielt hinter sich aufzuräumen, wie er es normalerweise tat. Er streckte seine Hand zum Lichtschalter aus, um ihn ein paar mal an und aus zuschalten. Der Raum blieb in totaler Finsterniss; vielleicht war der Strom ausgefallen?

_"Lumos," _murmelte Sirius seinem Zauberstab zu. Mit dem Lichtschein der aus dem Zauberstab kam, sah Sirius, dass die gesamte Küche im Chaos versank. Der Tisch lag auf der Seite. Zwei Stühle waren zerbrochen. Im Kühlschrank war eine große Delle.

Tief einatmend und sich vom Zittern abhalten kniete sich Sirius neben einen tiefroten Fleck auf dem Linoliumfußboden. Getrocknetes Blut. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Forensikspruch, der ihm sagte zu wem diesen Blut gehörte. Er schloss seine Augen fest, als das Hologramm vor ihm erschien, zu irgendeiner höheren Macht, die vielleicht zuhörte, betend, dass das Blut nicht zu seinem Freund gehörte.

Noch einmal tief einatmend, öffnete Sirius seine Augen, schaute aufs Hologramm und brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

_Lupin, Remus John_

_Alter: 34 Jahre_

_**Registrierter Lycantrop**_

Ein Bild von Remus erschien neben den Worten.

"REMUS!" schrie Sirius wieder durchs Haus, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Er versuchte sich selbst solange zu beruhigen, um nachdenken zu können, aber die Gedanken daran, was mit seinem besten Freund passiert sein könnte, unterbrachen jedes nützliche Training was er gehabt hatte. Letztendlich schaffte der Auror in ihm seine Gedanken zurück zudrängen. Er stand vom Boden, sich am Küchentresen festhaltend, weil seine Beine zitterten, auf und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Er schnappte sich ein wenig Floopulver vom Kaminsimms, war es in die Asche und sagte so ruhig wie er konnte, "Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters."

Er steckte seinen Kopf in den Flammenwirbel und wartete bis er sich nicht mehr drehte. "Albus!" rief er in das schwach beleuchtete, leere Büro. "DUMBLEDORE!"

"Na, na na, wenn das nicht mein Ur-Ur-Enkel ist," sagte eine schleppende Stimme außerhalb Sirius Blickfeld. "Was bringt dich so spät hier her, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sirius presste seine Zähne zusammen und ignorierte Phineas Nigellus. "Dumbledore!" rief er wieder.

Letztendlich ershcien, der alte Zauberer von Rechts in Sirius Blickfeld, einen dunkel-lilanen Morgenmantel tragend. "Guten morgen, Sirius," sgate er ruhig. "Was kann ich für für-"

"Remus ist weg! Es sieht aus, als wenn es hier einen Kampf gab. Sind irgendwelche Sprüche oder Alarmzauber heute Nacht in deinem Büro angegangen?" fragte Sirius in einem Atemzug.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, aber durchquerte sein Büro um ein silbernes, dünnes Gerät welches Sirius nicht kannte anzusehen. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab einmal dagegen und murmelte etwas. Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte er sich zu Sirius zurück. "Die Zauber scheinen abgeschaltet worden zu sein. Letzte Nacht kurz nach 23Uhr. Wer auch immer in deinem Heim war, wusste genau, wie er die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen umgehen kann, ohne das jemand von uns alarmiert wird."

Sirius spürte nicht, wie er zurück aus dem Kamin fiel. _Das kann nicht passieren,_ dachte er verzweifelt. _Nicht wieder._

* * *

Remus versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand das ganze Hogwartsschloss darauf abgestellt hatte. Wenn dies anhalten würde, würde er es nicht länger aushalten.

"Sag es mir, Lupin," zischte Malfoy ungeduldig.

"Nein," versuchte Remus zu sagen. Es kam nur als schwerer Husten hervor. War das Blut, was er schmeckte?"

"Du könntest dies für uns beide einfacher machen, Werwolf. _Sag mir, wie man an den Stein kommt_!"

"NEIN!" rief Remus so laut er konnte; es war nur ein raues Flüstern.

"Nun gut, du hast es dir selbst zuzuschreiben," sagte Malfoy sanft. "_Crucio!_"

Jetzt schrie Remus. Er schrie so laut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass seine Stimmbänder nicht rissen. Aber Remus war an Schmerzen gewöhnt. Ein Werwolf zu sein, hatte manchmal seine Vorteile.

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab zurück und stoppte somit den Fluch. "Nun, Lupin, was ist wichtiger: dieser Stein oder deine geliebten Black und Potter? Weil wenn du es mir nicht sagst, wie ich an den Stein komme, werde ich beide töten... lasse ich dich solange am leben, damit du es mitbekommst."

"Lass sie, du Bastard," sagte Remus mit aller Stärke die er aufbringen konnte.

Zu seinem Missfallen, schmunzelte Malfoy. "Also verliert der wohlerzogende Professor sein Temperament. Wie ich sehe, hat Black einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

Malfoy's Stichelein gaben Remus die Kraft und Energie, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte. Während der Todesser weitersprach mit seinen Belehrungen und Stichelein, schaffte es Remus auf seine Knie und mit dem Kopf zuerst gegen dessen Brust, beide gegen die Wand werfend. Seinen Schutz und offensichtlich auch außer Praxis mit Verteidigung flog Malfoys Zauberstab aus seiner Hand ein paar Meter weg.

Der zweite Kampf in dieser Nacht brach zwischen ihnen aus, wobei Remus auf jeden Zentimeter den er von Malfoy erreichen konnte einschlug und trat. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nicht mehr gesehen, seit Malfoy ihn in der Hütte geärgert hatte, aber Remus benutzte andere Techniken. Techniken, die er von Sirius und James gelernt hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit, strauchelte Malfoy. Schwer atmend, an verschiedenen Stellen blutend, ging Remus näher um den Puls des Todessers zu überprüfen. Sein Herz schlug immer noch.

_Verdammt._

Remus fasste in Malfoy's Roben und fand seinen eigenen Zauberstab, dankbar, dass alles in Takt war. Er fesselte Malfoy und stand zitternd auf, beschwor Malfoy's Zauberstab und steckte ihn in seine Jeanstasche. Remus flüsterte einen Kommunikationszauberstab, den er nicht mehr seit Hogwarts verwendet hatte in die Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

"Sirius Black," murmelte er und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy.

Die Zauberstabspitze flühlte dunkelblau und ein silberner Lichtstrahl erschien vor ihm. Sofort konnte er ein rundes Bild seines Wohnzimmers sehen. Sirius hatte seinen Rücken zu dem Bild gewand; er sprach mit einer kleinen Gruppe, wie Remus herausfand waren es Auroren. Einer der Auroren drehte sich und zeigte auf das Hologramm.

Sirius drehte sich schnell um, Furcht, Erleichterung und ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Remus! Wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?" sagte er in seinen Zauberstab sprechend.

"Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin. Malfoy ist bewusstlos hier. Ich werde versuchen uns beide hier herauszuapperieren. Ich bin bald zurück," atmetet Remus in seinen Zauberstab.

Sirius schien zu zögern, nickte aber. "Okay. Sei vorsichtig, Moony. Wenn du nicht in 30 Minuten hier bist, werden wir einen Ortungszauber aussprechen."

Remus nickte, unterbrach die Verbundung und drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

"Verdammt," sagte er laut, während seine Augen sich weiteten.

Malfoy war weg. Wie und wann er gegangen war wusste er nicht. Es hatte kein Apperiergeräusch gegeben; Remus hätte es gehört.

Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft schaute sich Remus um. Es schien, dass er in einer heruntergekommenden Muggellagerhalle war. Muggelkisten und Maschinen standen um ihn herum. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy den Fesselzauber gebrochen und versteckte sich irgendwo?

Seinem guten Urteilsvermögen vertrauend, entschied Remus sich, dass es das Beste war das Lagerhaus zu verlassen und nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte immer noch Malfoy's Zauberstab und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu kämpfen. Sein Rücken, seine Rippen und sein Kiefer pochten so vor Schmerz das sie zu zerreißen drohten, und er war sich sicher, dass seine Nase gebrochen war.

Remus fand den Ausgang und blinzelte hindurch...nichts. Das Land vor ihm war mit ein paar Bäumen versehen; das Gras war tot, soweit er dass im Licht der Nacht erkennen konnte. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen und daran denkend, wie schmerzvoll es sein möge sich jetzt zu zersplintern, apperierte Remus nach Hause.

Er fiel hart vor dem knisternden Kamin auf dem weichen Teppich auf. Sofort hörte er Schritte und eilige Stimmen um sich herum. Sein Kopf schmerzte von der Kraft, die es ihn gekostet hatte zu apperieren und alles was er wollte war jetzt zu schlafen.

Ein paar Arme fassten um seine Schultern und drehten ihn auf seinen Rücken.

"Wir haben den Ort," hörte Remus eine weibliche Stimme sagen.

Remus öffnete seine Augen und sah ein verschwommenes Bild von Sirius, welches ihn besorgt ansah. Remus stöhnte. "Sirius, hatten wir es nicht schon, was ich mag und ich nicht mag, wenn ich meine Augen öffne?"

Sirius lächelte leicht und trat zurück, um Remus Platz zum Atmen zu geben. "Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er, während die anderen Auroren um sie herum disapperierten.

"Nein," stöhnte Remus.

"Ich bringe dich nach Hogwarts," sagte Sirius aufstehend.

"Warum?" sagte Remus, im versuch die Stirn zu runzeln. Seine Muskeln wollten allerdings nicht richtig funktionieren.

"Weil Pomfrey da ist und es sicherer ist als St. Mungo's," antwortete Sirius prompt, nach einem Objekt, dass er als Portschlüssel verwenden konnte ausschau haltend.

"Malfoy..." hauchte Remus, seine Augen wieder schließend.

"Wir haben ihn disapperieren sehen, bevor der Verbindungsspruch beendet wurde. Wir haben versucht einen Bannzauber um den Ort zu legen, haben aber nichts erreicht. Als du von wo auch immer disapperiert bist, haben wir letztendlich den Ort gefunden," erklärte Sirius. "Ich habe ein komplettes Team von Auroren jetzt an dem Ort ihn durchsuchend. Und bevor du fragst, Harry geht es gut. Ich habe Tonks und Anderson geschickt ihn im Fuchsbau im Auge zu behalten."

Remus versuchte zu nicken. "Zauberstab... Tasche..." murmelte er.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, fing aber zurück zu Remus und kniete sich hin. Er tastete Remus Taschen ab und zog den Zauberstab heraus. "Ist das Malfoy's?" fragte er den schwarzen Holzstab begutachtend.

"Jaah..."

"Hier, fass das an," sagte Sirius, den Zauberstab wegsteckend.

Remus griff blind danach und mit Sirius Hilfe, berührte er, dass was sich wie da Buch anfühlte, was er zuvor gelesen hat. _Gut, dann hab ich im Krankenflügel was zu lesen,_ dachte er kurz.

"Drei...Zwei...Eins..." murmelte Sirius.

Die zwei wurden an ihren Bauchnabeln durch einen Wirbel aus Farben gezogen, die Remus seinen Kopf zum drehen brachten. Als sie im Krankenflügel landeten, drehte Remus seinen Kopf von Sirius weg und übergab sich.

"_Evanesco,"_ murmelte Sirius. "Madam Pomfrey!"

Remus erinnerte sich nur wenig an das folgende, als er langsam ohnmächtig wurde.

* * *

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es für einen von euch sicher ist, zurück in die Hütte zu gehen," sagte Dumbledore matt.

Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück rieb mit seiner Hand grob über sein Gesicht. Zwei Tage ohne Schlaf zeigten bei dem Auror langsam ihren Tribut. "Wo denkst du, sollten wir jetzt hingehen?" er bereute die Frage in dem Moment, als sie aus seinem Mund war. "Nein, niemand wird mich dahin bekommen," sprudelte es aus ihn heraus. Dumbledore sagte nicht, aber schaute Sirius weiter über diese verdammte Halbmondbrille an. Es war ein blick, den Sirius nur zu gut kannte. Ein Blick, der ihm sagte, dass es in dieser Situation keine Diskussion gab. Aber er würde nicht Sirius Black sein, wenn er nicht diskutierte. "Wie kannst du denken dass dieser... _Ort_... sicherer ist als jeder andere?" Sie wissen alle wo er ist!"

"Das ist wahr, aber sie werden nicht fähig sein, es zu betreten, wenn es unter dem Fideliuszauber steht," sagte Dumbledore leise.

Der Fideliuszauber. Wie konnte sirius ihn vergessen... Er war ein Teilgrund, warum sein Leben ein paar Jahre, die reinste Hölle gewesen waren. Sirius schüttelte müde den Kopf, aber er wusste, dass Dumbledore recht hatte. "Du wirst der Geheimniswahrer sein?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

"Werde ich."

An seinen langen Haaren ziehend, gab Sirius auf. "Okay, aber Harry wird dem Ort nicht zu nahe kommen, bis ich weiß, was genau dadrin ist."

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf leicht. "Er ist hier in Hogwarts während dieser Zeit mehr als Willkommen."

Sirius nickte, stand auf und verließ Dumbledores Büro um nach Remus im Krankenflügel zu schauen. Er seufzte schwer, während er durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts ging Der letzte Ort an dem er sein wollte, war der sicherste - oder so schien Dumbledore es zu sehen. Aber Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place war von so vielen alten Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen umgeben, dass Sirius sich nicht wundern würde, wenn es implodierte.

Ironischerweise war es das, was Sirius hoffte, das es mit seinem Zuhaus aus Kindertagen geschah.

Auf seinem weg zum Krankenflügel kam Sirius an der Treppe vorbei die zu den Kerkern führte. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, nach unten zu gehen und seine Frustration an einem gewissen Zaubertrankmeister auszulassen. Sein Gewissen - was verdächtig nach Remus klang - sagte ihm allerdings, dass er damit bis zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt warten sollte.

Sich wundernd, dass er sowas wie ein Gewissen hatte, setzte Sirius seinen Weg zu seinem Ziel fort.

Nach seinem eintreten, war Sirius erleichtert, dass Remus komplett geheilt schien. Sein bester Freund saß in seinem Krankenhausbett, naschte von einer Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen und redete mit Harry. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Sirius wieder in seine Hogwartszeit geworfen, als er und James Remus nach dem Vollmond besucht haben.

"Hey Sirius," sagte Harry, als er seinen Patenonkel entdeckte.

Sirius lächelte. "Hey Harry. Wann bist du hergekommen?"

"Mr. Weasley hat mich vor einer halben Stunde her gebracht," antwortete Harry.

Sirius nickte. "Remus hat dir erzählt, was passiert ist?"

"Jaah," antwortete Harry leise, auf seinen Schoss schauend.

"Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?" fragte Remus, Harry in gewohnter Manier durch die Haare wuschelnd. Harry lächelte leicht.

"Nun," sagte Sirius in einem gespielt fröhlichen Ton, "wir können nicht in die Hütte zurück, weil Dumbledore für den Augenblick zu unsicher hält."

"Wohin?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. Er kannte den Blick auf Sirius Gesicht und er mochte diesen kein bisschen.

Sirius grinste humorlos. "Das höchst Noble und altwürdige Haus der Blacks. Wohin sonst?"

"Bitte, mit aller Liebe und Gute auf dieser Welt, sag mir das du scherzt," stöhnte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö. Ich werde ein paar Leute anheuern, die es mit mir durchgehen und ich somit auch ein paar neue Kandidaten finde, es mit mir zu reinigen, so dass es vorerst annehmbar ist. Es sind acht Jahre vergangen und ich weiß nicht, was seitdem passiert ist."

Remus nickte und nahm eine Kirchbohne in seinen Mund. Plötzlich überkam es ihn; er hatte darüber nicht nachgedacht, seitdem er das letzte mal in diesem Haus gewesen war. "Ist Kreacher immer noch im Badezimmer?" fragte er sachte.

Sirius heulte auf. "Ich wünschte es. Dumbledore ist danach zurück gegangen..." er blickte kurz zu Harry, "nun nachdem jeder sicher war und ließ ihn raus."

"Ah," sagte Remus nicht bei Sirius Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen.

Sirius beschwor einen Stuhl mit seinem Zauberstab herauf und setzte sich an die andere Seite von Remus. Sofort ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Krankenhausbett fallen. "Mmm...bequem..." knurrte er laut.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Wann hast du das letzte mal geschlafen, Padfoot?"

"Keine Ahnung," murmelte Sirius in die Bettlaken.

"Vielleicht solltest du schlafen, bevor du irgendwas machst," schlug Harry vor.

Sirius hob seinen Kopf über Remus und legte seine Augen auf Harry. "Du verwandelst dich in ihn, ist dir das eigentlich klar?" er zuckte mit seinem Kopf zu Remus und ließ seinen Kopf wieder aufs Bett fallen.

"Sei lieber vorsichtig, Sirius. Du willst doch nicht, dass Pomfrey reinkommt und sieht wie ausgelaugt du bist," neckte Remus.

Merkwürdigerweise, ist es genau das was ich möchte."

"Ich denke, dein Wunsch wird dir erfüllt," murmelte Harry.

"Huh?"

"Sirius Black!" kreischte die unverwechselbare von Madam Pomfrey.

"Ja, Poppy?" fragte Sirius, den Kopf zu der Krankenschwester drehend, um sie anzusehen.

"Ab ins Bett, sofort! Ich möchte dich nicht mehr auf den Beinen sehen, bis du acht Stunden geschlafen hast. Haben wir uns verstanden?" sagte Pomfrey streng, eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die andere auf ein leeres Krankenhausbett zeigend.

"Natürlich," murmelte Sirius, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging ins Bett direkt neben dem von Remus.

"Und ihr zwei," sagte Pomfrey an Remus und Harry gewandt, "stört ihn nicht."

"Ja, Madam Pomfrey," sagten sie.

Pomfrey sorgte dafür das Sirius im Bett lag, schaute nach Remus verbliebenen Verletzungen und ging wieder in ihr Büro.

"Wow," murmelte Remus.

"Was?" fragte Harry.

"Es ist erstaunlich, was für eine Macht, sie über erwachsene Zauberer hat."

Sirius schnarchen erfüllte den Raum Momente später.

* * *

Remus ging allein zu Dumbledores Büro, während Sirius schlief und Harry, Hagrid und Seidenschnabel besuchte. Der steinernde Gargoyle öffnete sich und erlaubte Remus auf die Wendeltreppe zu steigen. Er klopfte zweimal an der Bürotür und wartete das sie sich selbst öffnete.

McGonagall und Snape warteten schon mit Dumbledore. Sie drehten sich, als Remus eintrat.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Remus?" fragte McGonagall, einen Stuhl für Remus heraufbeschwörend.

"Gut, Minerva, danke," sagte Remus, sich neben sie setzend.

Dumbledore schaute die drei über seine Halbmondbrille an. Remus wusste das der alte Mann auf ihn mit dem sprechen wartete und Remus war nicht danach, auf das kleine Gespräch hinauszuzögern.

"Er will den Stein," sagte Remus leise, in Dumbledores Augen schauend.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich dachte mir sowas. Die Frage ist: Wie viel weiß er schon?" sagte er Snape für eine Antwort anschauend.

Der Blick war abwartend, beinahe interessiert. Snape schaute ruhig zurück - nun so ruhig, wie Severus Snape sein konnte - und sagte sanft, "Soweit ich weiß, weiß er nicht, wie er zu dem Stein gelangt. Es sei denn Lupin hat es ihm gesagt, bleibt der Stein sicher."

"Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, _Severus_," sagte Remus durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Woher wusste er, dass Remus den Stein mit beschützt?" fragte McGonagall die rüde Antwort, die von Snape kommen sollte, unterbrechend.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er sicher war, womit der Stein bewacht wird. Vielleicht glaubt er - und es ist richtig - dass ich Remus genug vertrae um ihn nach seiner Hilfe zu fragen und damit glück zu haben, Remus zu fangen," sagte Dumbledore.

_Was er wirklich sagen will, _dacte Remus trocken,_ ist das Malfoy mich tot wollte und als Bonus noch herauszufinden was ich über den Stein weiß. Der Tag wird besser und besser..._

"Die Frage ist jetzt, was wir tun?" sagte Dumbledore sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnend und Fawkes beim schlafen zuzuschauen.

* * *

Remus kehrte einige Stunden später, so deprimiert wie seit Jahren nicht mehr in den Krankenflügel zurück. Am Ende glaubte Dumbledore, dass es das war, den Stein zu zerstören. Er hatte diese Möglichkeit schon mit Nicolas Flamel und seiner Frau, Perenell. Besprochen und entschieden, das es an der Zeit war. Es war wahr, sie würden sterben, aber wie Remus zu seinen Kollegen und Remus gesagt hat: _Der Tod war nur ein weiteres großes Abenteuer._

Seufzend, stieß er die Krankenhaustür auf und fand Kingsley neben Sirius Bett. Die zwei Auroren sprachen leise.

"Hello Kingsley," sagte Remus das Bett ansteuernd.

"Hey Lupin. Siehst besser aus," sagte Kingsley.

"Danke. Was ist los?"

"Erinnerst du dich an Bertha Jorkings, Moony?" fragte Sirius. Remus nickte. "Sie sollte seit zwei Wochen aus ihrem Urlaub zurück sein. Niemand weiß wo sie ist."


	8. Acht

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **und weiter gehts, wieder einen tag eher, aber zeitlich ist es morgen vll nicht drin. Danke für das eine review ;)**  
**

* * *

_Acht_

"Das ist es?"

"Jap."

"Nicht wirklich, dass was ich erwartet habe..."

"Nö."

"Willst du reingehen?"

"Nö."

Tonks lachte. "Komm schon, du bist der große, böse Chefauror. Du kannst doch nicht angst vor einem Haus haben. Wir sollten den Ort jetzt überprüfen."

Sirius seufzte, führte aber Tonks zur Vordertür von Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte zweimal gegen den schlangenförmigen Türknauf. Die Schlösser hinter der Tür klickten, signalisierend, das die Tür nun offen war und Sirius drückte sie auf. Die zwei Auroren traten in den dunklen, staubigen Flur. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem sanften krachen von selbst, so dass die Beiden überrascht aufsprangen.

"Kreacher sollte hier irgendwo sein. Pass auf wo du hintrittst. Ich empfehle von den Wänden fern zu bleiben," sagte Sirius leise.

Keine zwei Sekunden später, fiel Tonks mit einem Plumps auf dem Boden und murmelte Flüche. Das Trollbein, welches Sirius immer gehasst hatte, war ihr in den Weg gekommen.

"HALBBLÜTER! ABSCHAUM!" schrie Sirius Mutter aus ihrem Portrait.

"Verdammt," murmelte Sirius. Er hatte gehofft während des Besuches diese Stimme nicht hören zu müssen. Er rannte zum Portrait und zog an den Vorhänge. Nachdem er seine Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, ging Sirius Tonks vom Boden aufhelfend.

"Wer war das?" fragte Tonks mit großen Augen.

"Das war deine Großtante. Wünscht du sie kennenzulernen?" fragte Sirius.

"Vielleicht ein anderes mal..."

Sirius führte Tonks vorsichtig durch das Haus und runter in die Küche. Sirius entfachte einige Lampen mit seinem Zauberstab, um ihnen eine bessere Sicht zu erlauben. Es sah immer noch sie aus, wie es vor 8 Jahren gewesen war. Die leeren Feuerwhiskeyfalschen waren noch auf dem Küchentisch und einige Stühle lagen immer noch herum.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Verdammter Hauself."

"So was jetzt?" fragte Tonks die Küche begutachtend.

"Erstes zuerst...Finde Kreacher." sagte Sirius. "Ich möchte nicht, dass wir getrennt werden. Du warst niemals hier und ich will hier nicht sein. Also bleiben wir zusammen."

Tonks nickte.

Sie fingen an den zweiten Stock zu durchsuchen. Sie öffneten alle Schlafzimmer und Wandschränke, schauten hinter den Möbel, die sie verschieben konnten. Sie setzten dieses bis zum dritten Stock fort mit der selben Technik und kamen zurück ohne Hauselfen.

Eine Stunde später fanden sich Sirius und Tonks vor der Dachbodentür wieder.

"Zauberstab bereit," sagte Sirius in einem geschäftlichen Ton. "Ich kann nicht sagen, was hier oben ist."

Tonks gehorchte und folgte Sirius die Treppen hinaus. _"Lumos,"_ flüsterten Beide.

Sirius hörte sofort das unverwechselbare gemurmel von Kreacher. "Der Herr ist zurück gekommen in das Noble und angesehende Haus der Blacks. Kreacher fragt sich was für einen Abschaum er diesmal mitgebracht hat. Kein Zweifel, Werwölfe und Gauner. Widerliche Halfblüter."

"Das sit genug, Kreacher. Zeig dich," sagte Sirius.

Aus einer Ecke, hinter einer Kiste, kam der krumme Hauself hervor.

"Das muss der hässlichste Hauself sein, den ich jemals gesehen habe," murmelte Tonks in eine Atemzug.

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen. Tonks grinste. "Kreacher, was machst du?" fragte Sirius.

"Kreacher räumt auf," murmelte der Hauself, sich lächerlich weit auf den Boden beugend.

"Aha. In ein paar Tagen, werden wir hier für eine Weile bleiben, Kreacher. Du wirst nicht im Weg sein, es sei denn du hast andere Anweisungen. Ist das klar?" sagte Sirius.

Kreacher verneigte sich wieder. Sirius hoffte teils, dass er sich den Rücken ausrenkte und nicht wieder aufrecht stehen würde. "Kreacher lebt, um dem Noblen und ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks zu dienen," sagte er. "Auch wenn es voller Halbblüter und Blutverräter ist."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. "Komm Tonks, wir müssen wieder an die Arbeit."

Tonks starrte weiter unglaubwürdig auf Kreacher, bis Sirius sie an ihrem Arm vom Dachboden zog.

* * *

Remus und Harry traten aus einer Muggeleisdiele in London, ihre Schokoladenshakes aus Styroporbechern schlürfend.

"So, was magst du jetzt machen?" fragte Remus, versuchend, ein großes Stück Eiscreme zu schlucken.

_Nach Hause gehen_... dachte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht. Können wir in die Winkelgasse gehen?"

Remus dachte einen Moment nach. "Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht. Es gibt ein paar neue Bücher, die ich kaufen möchte."

"Ich dachte an Qualität für Quidditch."

"Natürlich hast du das. Dein ganzes Leben mit Sirius zu leben, musste einen Effekt auf dich haben."

Harry lächelte, es verblasste aber kurz darauf wieder. "Wir gehen doch immer noch zu Meisterschaft?" fragte er zögerlich.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum sollten wir nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte nur mit allem was gerade passiert..." verlor sich Harry und schaute in einen Muggelschuhladen.

"Wir gehen immer noch. Sirius brauch von allem eine Pause. Genauso wie ich, um ehrlich zu sein," sagte Remus.

Harry nickte. Remus bemerkte dass er im Laufe des Tages immer stiller geworden ist. Normalerweise hörte er während einer Tour durch London nicht auf zu reden. Etwas wiegte schwer in seinem Kopf, aber Remus wusste es besser als zu fragen; Harry war wie James, wenn es darum ging, zu besprechen, was ihn belastete. Je mehr man drängte, desto mehr verschloss er sich. Harry würde kommen, wenn er bereit war.

Remus seufzte und führte Harry zum Muggelbus. Sie setzten sich hinten hin, wo ein Teenager von der Größe eines Babywals und eine Frau ohne Hals saßen. Remus war sich sicher, dass sie einen Schnurbart hatte.

"Aber Tante Marge-" wimmerte der Junge.

"Nicht jetzt, Dudley," schnappte die Frau.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Dudley... wo hatte er den Namen zuvor schon gehört?

"Niemals..." hauchte Remus.

"Was?" fragte Harry.

"Nichts," sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd, das Paar vor ihnen anstarrend. Harry hatte seinen Coucin nicht bemerkt und Remus würde ihn nicht darauf hinweisen.

Sirius und Remus hatten sich letztendlich dazu gebracht, Harry zu erzählen, was mit Tante und Onkel passiert war. Harry war nicht zu aufgebracht zu lernen, dass sie Tod sind, soweit sie sagen konnten, aber Remus wusste, dass Harry nicht wollte das sie starben, egal was die Dursleys ihm angetan haben.

Sie fuhren mit dem Bus durch London und stiegen ein paar Straßen entfernt vom tropfenden Kessel aus. Remus und Harry warfen ihre leeren Becher in den Mülleimer und liefen los.

Sie betraten den tropfenden Kessel und fanden ihn merkwürdig leer vor, für einen Montag Nachmittag.

"Tag Remus," rief Tom der Barkeeper.

"Hallo Tom. Wie geht's dir?" fragte Remus zurück.

"Gut, ganz gut. Unterwegs um ein wenig einzukaufen?"

"Nur ein wenig herumschlendern. Bis später."

Harry führte sie aus der Hintertür in den kleinen Hof. Remus berührte die Steine mit seinem Zauberstab und offenbarte die Winkelgasse.

* * *

Sirius saß, sich beinahe wegen dem ganzen Stress die Haare ausreißend, hinter seinem Schreibtisch in der Aurorenzentrale. Das magische Spurenteam hatte die Resultate des Fußabdruckes der in Askaban gefunden wurde vorbeigebracht. Es wurde herausgefunden, dass sie zu den Wachen des Gefängnisses gehörten. Das Mysteriöse war, dass die restlichen Fußabdrücke verschwunden waren...

Die Befragungen der Askabangefangenen war genauso frustrierend. Auch nachdem sie Veritaserum verwendet hatten, konnte Kingsley keinen einzigen Hinweis von ihnen bekommen. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht wussten, wer Lucius Malfoy war - was wie Sirius wusste Mist war.

Das Aurorenteam, was er zur Lagerhalle geschickt hatte, wo Malfoy Remus hingebracht hatte, war ohne jegliche magischen Spuren. Nicht einmal der _Lumos_-Zauber konnte gefunden werden. _Wie _konnte Malfoy verschwinden? Apperieren konnte aufgespürt werden und es war keiner neben Remus und Malfoy in dem Raum.

Es sei denn jemand hat Malfoy mit einem Tarnumhang weggebracht...

Aber da skonnte immer noch nicht erklären, wie Malfoy von Askaban disapperieren konnte mit den Schutzzaubern um diesen Ort, oder wie Malfoy die Schutzzauber um die Hütte durchbrechen konnte, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass die Zauber ausgeschaltet worden wären... Aber die einzigen Personen, die die Erlaubnis dafür hatten, waren Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius und Remus.

Sirius stöhnte laut auf und zog wieder an seinen Haaren - wenn das weiter so ginge, wäre er in fünf Jahren kahl. Der einzige Hinweis, den sie hatten war im Augenblick Malfoys Zauberstab. Das halt ihnen aber auch nicht weiter; sie hatten den Prioro Incantatem bereits angewand - der letzte Spruch, den der Zauberstab vollführt hatte war der Cruciatusfluch.

"Hey Sirius," sagte Kingsley ohne anzuklopfen in Sirius Büro kommend.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, schaute aber weiter auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Was?" grummelte er.

"Ich hab zehn Mann zu Nummer Zwölf geschickt, um zu putzen. Ich hab Tonks als Leitung eingesetzt.

Sirius grunzte zustimmend.

"Ich hab außerdem ein Team für die Meisterschaft nächste Woche bereit."

Sirius grunzte.

"Oh und Ministerin Bones kam vorbei und hat mitgeteilt, das Barty Crouch, Cornelius Fudge und Delores Umbridge die DMLE und die Auroren übernehmen wird. Ihre ersten Anweisungen waren, dass alle Auroren in die Alpen geschickt werden um dort Niffler zu fangen."

Sirius hörte auf zu grunzen und schaute auf. "Was?"

Kingsley grinste. "Wusst ich doch, dass ich dich so kriege." Lachte er. "Geh nach Hogwarts und gönn dir etwas Ruhe. Es gibt an dem Malfoyfall nichts zu tun, bis die Meisterschaft vorbei ist."

Sirius wollte anfangen zu sagen, dass er viel zu tun hatte, änderte seine Meinung aber. Er konnte ein langes heißes Bad gebrauchen und Essen von den Hauselfen. "Okay," seufzte er. "Okay, okay okay, ich gehe. Bis morgen, Kingsley."

"Tschüß," winkte Kingsley als Sirius nach Hogwarts flohte.

* * *

Sirius, Remus und Harry saßen bequem vor dem knisternden Feuer in ihren privaten Quartieren in Hogwarts. Remus las ein Buch, Harry pflegte seinen Feuerblitz und Sirius schaute ihnen gedankenverloren zu.

Seine Familie.

Fünfzehn Jahre zurück, bevor Harry geboren war, hätte Sirius nicht geglaubt, dass sein Leben so sein würde. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er seinen 25. Geburtstag überleben würde, ganz abgesehen von seinem 36. welcher in den nächsten Monaten anstand. Alles war so freudlos und schlimm geworden, dass Sirius soich nicht sicher war, ob er noch leben wollte.

Aber der Tag in Askaban, als Dumbledore und Remus kamen um die Wahrheit zu hören, fand Sirius wieder einen Grund zu atmen. Ohne Remus und Harry, würde Sirius immer noch in Askaban gegen den Wahnsinn kämpfen.

Jetzt half er den Sohn seines besten Freundes großzuziehen. Es erstaunte Sirius, wie schnell Harry zu dem Teenager geworden ist, den James und Lily sich gewünscht haben. Mutig, schlau, lustig, talentiert, mächtig und nicht nur ein wenig stur. Ja, Harry James Potter war genau wie seine Eltern und Sirius konnte nicht glücklicher oder stolzer über das Ergebnis sein.

"Padfoot!" schrie Remus, Sirius auf den Hinterkopf schlagend.

"Au! Was, Remus?"

"Wir sollten ein wenig schlafen. Wir treffen Arthur bei Morgengrauen," sagte Remus.

"Oh richtig. Ist alles bereit?" fragte Sirius sich streckend.

"Jaah. Ich hab noch meinen Rucksack zu packen, aber Harry hat sein Zeug fertig," antwortete Remus.

Sirius nickte. "Er hat sein Zeug sein Monaten bereit."

Remus kicherte. "Wahr. Nun, ich bin im Bett, Nacht, Sirius."

"Nacht, Remus."

* * *

Remus fühlte sich, als wenn er gerade erst die Augen geschlossen hatte, als Sirius ihn rüttelte um ihn zu wecken.

"Moony," wimmerte Sirius. "Steh auf!"

"Geh weg Sirius," stöhnte Remus und drehte sich weg von seinem besten Freund, und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem schönen, kalten Kissen.

Sirius seufzte. "Zwing mich nicht dazu, Moony. Du weißt ich werde."

"Hä?" grummelte Remus.

Das nächste was er wusste war ein Strahl eiskaltes Wasser, was ihn am Rücken traf. Remus sprang aus dem Bett.

"Verdammt Sirius! Das ist kalt," schrie Remus.

"Ich hab dich gewarnt," sagte sein Freund beiläufig, das Wasser, was aus seinem Zauberstab spritzte stoppend. "Du hast mir nicht geglaubt."

Remus starrte. "Geh raus, damit ich mich fertig machen kann."

Sirius schmunzelte und verließ das Schlafzimmer. "Nächster halt, Harry's Raum."

Remus rollte mit den Augen, als Sirius die Tür schloss und strich sich die triefend nassen Haare aus den Augen. Über seinen jugendlichen, unsensiblen besten Freund grummelnd, schnappte sich Remus seine Kleidung und ging ins Bad für eine heiße Dusche.

* * *

Vierzig Minuten später traten Sirius, Remus und Harry mit geschwollenen Augen und gähnend aus dem Kamin der Weasleys.

_"Accio! Accio! Accio!"_

Molly Weasley beschwor alles aus den Taschen von Fred und George Jeans und Jacken.

"Mum, wir haben Monate gebraucht um die zu entwickeln!" schrie einer der Zwillinge.

"Eine schöne Art, eure Zeit zu verbringen! Kein Wunder das ihr nicht mehr ZAG's bekommen habt," sagte Molly aufgebracht. Sie drehte sich herum und erblickte ihre drei Gäste vor dem Kamin stehend. Alle drei gingen gleichzeitig und vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. "Oh, hallo, Jungs," sagte sie schwer atmend, aber ihr Blick wurde weicher.

"Guten morgen Molly," sagte Remus zögernd.

"Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und euch etwas zum Frühstück eingepackt. Ich wusste nicht, ob ihr die Zeit zum essen hattet heute morgen." Molly nahm drei kleien Papiertüten und reichte sie an Sirius, Remus und Harry.

"Danke, Molly," sagte Sirius.

"Hey Harry," sagte Hermione, Ginny die Treppe herunter folgend.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny." lächelte Harry die Mädchen an.

"Ron sollte in einer Sekunde unten sein," sagte Ginny und nahm ein Toast vom Tisch.

"Danke," sagte Harry, und schaute nach was Molly eingepackt hatte. Er nahm einen riesigen Blaubeermuffin heraus und fing an ihn zu essen.

Arthur kam, einen großen Pullunder und alte Jeans tragend, in die Küche. "Was haltet ihr von meinen Muggelsachen Jungs?"

Sirius versuchte nicht zu lachen. "Sehr gut Arthur."

Arthur lächelte breit. "Ihr drei habt es auch nicht so schlecht gemacht, wie ich sehe."

Remus schaute auf sein Poloshirt und seine Jeans, dann zu Harry's T-Shirt und Shorts und zuletzt auf Sirius dunkelblaues Hemd und die Jeans. Er lächelte und nickte Arthur zu.

"Nun, ihr solltet besser losgehen," sagte Molly, als Ron, seine Augen reibend, die letzte Stufe herunter kam. "Percy, Bill und Charlie werden euch dort treffen; sie apperieren," fügte Molly an Remus gewandt hinzu.

"Klingt großartig. Danke für das Frühstück, Molly," sagte Remus.

"Nicht dafür," sagte sie liebevoll und versuchte Harry's Haare zu glätten, als er an ihr vorbei ging.

Die Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus und Harry gingen durch die Hintertür des Fuchsbaus und machten sich auf, auf den Stoatshead Berg zu gehen.

"Wann ist der Portschlüssel bereit, Arthur?" rief Sirius.

Arthur schaute auf seine Muggelarmbanduhr. "5:06Uhr. Wir haben noch fünfzehn Minuten."

Sie erreichten die Spitze und fingen an, nach dem Portschlüssel zu suchen.

"Hier drüben, Arthur!" rief eine raue Stimme.

Sirius drehte sich und sah Amos Diggory und einen jungen, der nur sein Sohn sein konnte, einen alten Stiefel haltend.

Sie gingen um die Diggorys zu begrüßen - Amos schüttelte Arthur und Sirius die Hand, zögerte aber bei Remus. "Kenn ich sie nicht?" fragte er seine Augen zusammenkneifend.

"Professor Lupin!" grüßte Cedric Diggory.

Remus lächelte und schüttelte die Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers. "Hallo, Cedric."

"Lupin? Sind sie nicht der Werwolf?" fragte Amos verwegen.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und war dabei, was zu sagen, aber Remus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Ja, bin ich. Es ist eine große Ehre sie zu treffen, Mr. Diggory. Cedric war einer meiner besten Schüler," sagte er ruhig. Sirius schaute ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte er mit solchen Leuten um sich nur so ruhig sein?

"Richtig," sagte Amos steif. "Sind das alles deine, Arthur?" er zeigte auf die Kinder.

"Nein, nein," sagte Arthur, Remus aus den Augenwinkeln anschauend. "Nur die rothaarigen. Das ist Hermione Granger, sie kommt mit uns. Und Harry Potter, er gehört zu Sirius und Remus."

Amot war einen kurzen Blick auf Harry's Narbe. "Natürlich. Cedric hat uns alles über dich erzählt. Hat gegen dich Quidditch gespielt. Sagte das du ein annehmbarer Flieger bist."

Harry versuchte zu lächeln. "Nett sie zu treffen, sir."

"Nun, wir sollten uns lieber bereit machen, wir haben nur noch dreißig Sekunden," sagte Arthur in die Hände klatschend.

Sirius stand zwischen Remus und Amos, in der Hoffnung, in während der Reise mit dem Ellbogen "zufällig" zu treffen.

"Drei... Zwei... Eins..." murmelte Arthur.

Es war ein Krampf mit elf Personen den Stiefel zu halten, aber als sie alle bei ihren Nabeln gepackt wurden, hatte keiner Zeit sich zu beschweren.

Sirius kam, einige Sekunden später, hart auf seinen Knien und dem nassen Gras auf. Er streckte automatisch seine Hand durch die Gruppe, um Harry zu halten - alte Gewohnheiten waren schwer abzulegen - bevor er fiel.

"Sieben nach Fünf, vom Stoatshead Berg!"


	9. Neun

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **und die neuste Woche, lagsam gehen mir die vorräte aus, heißt ich muss unbedingt weiter übersetzen ;) habt viel spaß**  
**

* * *

_Neun_

Sirius führte die Weasleys, Hermione, Harry und Ron den Pfad zu einem Muggel der außerhalb einer Kabine Hütte stand.

"Mr. Roberts?" nannte Sirius den Mann.

"Aye, und sie sind?" fragte Roberts, die große Gruppe merkwürdig ansehend.

"Sirius Black. Ein Zelt, vor ein paar Tagen reserviert. Und Arthur Weasley, zwei Zelte," sagte Sirius.

"Richtig," sagte Roberts auf eine Liste an seiner Tür schauend. "Alle samt nur für die eine Nacht?"

"Ja," antwortete Sirius.

"Und sie bezahlen jetzt gleich?"

"Genau," sagte Sirius, sein Muggelgeld aus der Tasche nehmend und dabei versuchend, Remus zu verdecken, der Arthur mit seinem eigenen Geld half.

Der Muggel fing an etwas über merkwürdige Leute - merkwürdig, nannte er sie - die versuchten ihn mit großen goldenen Münzen zu bezahlen. Sirius lächte, während er nach seinem Zauberstab griff - der Mann brauchte einen Vergessenszauber. Bevor er die Chance hatte, apperierte ein Zauberer mitte-vierzig, dessen Namen Sirius nicht wiedergeben konnte, auf der Bildfläche und sagte scharf, "Obliviate!"

Arhur und Sirius sahen ihre Wechselgeld von dem verwirrten Muggel und folgten dem anderen Zauberer durch das Zeltplatztor. Er grummelte irgendwas über Ludo Bagman würde sich nicht um die Campsachen kümmern.

Letztendlich erreichten sie ihren Zeltplatz. "Perfekt!" sagte Arthur, die Schilter mit "Weely" und "Black" anschauend.

"Zumindest haben sie einen Namen richtig," murmelte Remus.

Sirius grinste. "So los Kinder! Lasst uns die Zelte aufbauen!"

"Keine Magie, wir machen das auf die Muggelart," sagte Arthur immer noch starrend.

"Müssen wir?" winselte Sirius seinen Zauberstab in den Gürtel steckend.

"Och komm schon Sirius. Hast du Angst vor einer Anleitung?" neckte Remus.

"Halt die Klappe, Moony."

Remus grinste und drehte sich zu den Kindern um. "Warum holt ihr nicht ein wenig Wasser und erkundet ein wenig. Wir kümmern uns um die Zelte."

Die Kinder nickten, schnappten sich ein paar Eimer und gingen los.

Der wahre Grund, warum Remus sie weggeschickt hat, war, weil es wahrscheinlich eine Menge Flüche von Sirius geben würde und obwohl Harry die meisten von ihnen schon gehört hat, war Remus sich sicher, dass Molly nicht zu glücklich darüber sein würde, wenn ihre Kinder diese hören würden. Remus drehte sich um und fand Sirius in der Plane und den Seilen verstrickt vor.

"Muss man das so machen?" fragte Arthur, Sirius beobachtend, skeptisch.

"Nein, ist es nicht," sagte Remus, sein Lachen zurückhaltend.

"Ein wenig Hilfe, bitte?" rief Sirius vom Boden, auf den er gefallen war.

"Halt still," kicherte Remus, im Versuch seinen hoffnungslosen Freund, aus den Fängen des bösen Zeltes zu befreien.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte Remus es allein geschafft Arthurs zwei Zelte aufzubauen und das Zelt, für sich, Sirius und Harry.

Arthur und Sirius saßen auf einem Holzstamm, ein Feuer entfachend und beobachteten Remus mit großen Interesse. "Gut, die Arbeit ist getan," sagte Sirius die Hände zusammen klatschend. "Frühstück!"

Remus hob eine Augenbraue, als Sirius ihr Zelt betrat. Arthur kicherte, dankte Remus für die Hilfe und ging in sein eigenes Zelt.

Remus folgte Sirius Weg ins Zelt und nickte zufrieden. Es war, im Inneren, größer als die Hütte, mit zwei Schlafzimmern, einem Badezimmer, Küche und einem großen Wohnzimmer. Sirius lümmelte, mit einem Apfel, auf dem braunem Sofa.

"Nettes Zelt, Moony. Wo hast du das her?" fragte er zwischen den Bissen.

"Es gehörte meinen Eltern. Wir haben es auf unseren Trips in die französischen Berge benutzt, als ich noch ein Kind war," antwortete Remus bei der Erinnerung lächelnd.

Sirius ließ ihn einige Minuten in seinen Kindheitserinnerungen schwelgen, bevor er sich setzte. "Wir sollte irgendwann mal mit Harry campen gehen. Denkst du er würde das mögen?"

Remus nickte. "Definitiv. Genauso wie er es mag in den Wald zu gehen? Das liebt er."

"Wir sollten das im nächsten Sommer machen," sagte Sirius nachdenkend.

"Wir sind zurück!" hörten sie Harry Minuten später rufen.

"Hier drin, Harry!" rief Remus.

Harry betrat, nicht von seiner Größe verwundert, das Zelt und setzte sich neben Sirius.

"Irgendwas interessantes gesehen?" fragte Remus.

"Nun die Iren haben ihre Zelte mit Kleeblättern bedeckt und die Bulgaren haben an ihren Poster von Viktor Krum. Wir haben einen alten Zauberer gesehen, der ein Kleid trug und ein paar Leute aus der Schule. Oliver Wood spielt jetzt für Puddlemore," sagte Harry.

"Wirklich? Gut für ihn," sagte Remus.

"Aufgeregt, Harry?" fragte Sirius, seinen Patensohn angrinsend.

Harry grinste zurück. "Jaah! Das wird klasse werden!"

"Nun kommt Jungs, Zeit unter Leute zu kommen," sagte Remus, die beiden nach draußen führend.

Bill, Charlie und Percy waren angekommen und waren mit den anderen Weasleys und Hermione um das Feuer versammelt. "Frühstück," sagte Arthur, einen Teller mit Würstchen reichend.

Harry saß zwischen Ron und Hermione und fing an zu essen. Remus und Sirius saßen neben Bill und Charlie und bereuten es sofort. Percy, der neben Bill saß, fing an über Barty Crouch und wie wundervoll dieser war, zu reden. Sirius wollte den Blickwinkel des jungen Percy auf seinen Chef berichtigen, aber Remus spitzer Ellbogen in seinen Rippen verhinderte dies, bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte. Ludo Bagman kam kurz nachdem sie eine Tasse Tee getrunken haben vorbei und nahm Wetten auf das Spiel an.

"Dann zehn Galleonen auf das Irische Team, Sirius? Wahnsinn!" lächelte Bagman.

"Irgendwas von Bertha Jorkins gehört, Ludo?" fragte Sirius, ein Wettschein von Ludo nehmend.

"Nicht ein Wort. Die Frau ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hat ein Gedächnis wie ein löchriger Kessel," sagte Bagman erschaudernd.

Sirius und Remus tauschten Blicke aus. Die Bertha Jorkins, die sie kannten, hatte ein exzellentes Gedächtnis, vor allem wenn es um Gerüchte ging. Sie wusste alles, was in Hogwarts vorging und hatte Sirius in seinem fünften Jahr auch ärgert damit eingebracht. Er war, hinter den Gewächshäusern, mit einem Mädchen und Bertha hat es einem anderen Mädchen erzählt, mit dem Sirius gerade erst Schluss gemacht hatte. Sirius hatte einen Beulenfluch an ihr angewandt. Sie hat dem anderen Mädchen davon erzählt, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und erzählte es noch einen Monat später weiter herum.

"Verdammt," murmelte Sirius, über Bagmans Schulter schauend.

"Was?" fragte Bagman, Sirius Blickrichtung folgend. "Barty! Wie geht's dir alter Mann?"

"Ludo. Ich such dich schon überall. Hallo Arthur," sagte Crouch. Er erblickte Sirius und kniff seine Augen zusammen. "Black," knurrte er.

"Crouch," knurrte Sirius zurück.

Crouch war Sirius einen abwertenden Blick zu und fing an mit Bagman und Arthur über geschäftliches zu reden, während Sirius ihn anstarrte. Remus beobachtete, wie er seine Fäuse öffnete und wieder schloss, als wenn es ihn jucken würde den alten Mann zu schlagen. Er fragte sich, wie die beiden Tag für Tag im selben Gebäude arbeiten konnten.

Sirius Gefühle für den Chef der magischen Kooperation waren nichts, Crouch war mit der Grund, wieso Sirius, für fünf Jahre, in Askaban inhaftiert worden war. Der ehemalige Chef der DMLE hatte angeordnet Sirius ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban zu schicken und Sirius würde dieses dem Zauberer wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen.

Bagmans fröhliche Stimmung ging beinahe, er fing an über etwas streng geheimes in Hogwarts zu reden, als Crouch plötzlich aufstand und meinte, sie müssen gehen.

"Bis später dann," sagte Bagman fröhlich zu allen. "Ihr seit in der höchsten Box mit mir." er nickte Crouch zu und beiden disapperierten mit einem _plop_.

"Was wird in Hogwarts sein, Sirius?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

"Nichts," antwortete Sirius leicht, und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Teetasse.

Kurz bevor es dunkel wurde, gingen die Kinder los, Souveniers zu kaufen, während die Erwachsenen sich selbst fürs Spiel fertig machten. Harry kam mit einem Fernglas und einem Hut der irischen Mannschaft wieder, der mit Kleeblatt überdeckt war. Er hatte für Sirius und Remus eine irischen Anstecker und für jeden ein Programmheft mitgebracht.

Ein tiefer Gong aus der Ferne, signalisierte, dass es Zeit war loszugehen. Aufregung schwang durch die Luft, als Sirius und Remus der Gruppe zum Stadion folgte. "Wann bist du das letzte mal zu einer Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gegangen?" fragt Sirius, bereits die Antwort wissend, Remus.

Remus lächelte. "Nach dem Abschluss," sagte er.

Sirius lächelte zurück und nickte. Das Jahr, als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, reisten die Marauder mit Besen und Zug zusammen nach Spanien. England hatte das Spiel gewonnen und die Jungs hatten den Moment ihres Lebens. Sie waren die meiste Zeit, von dem von Sirius mitgebrachten Feuerwhiskey, betrunken und es endete mit dem schlimmsten Kater, den sie jemals hatten, als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen.

"Dieses Mal wird es genauso gut," sagte Remus. "Vor allem weil es Harry's erste ist."

"Jaah," stimmte Sirius, Harry beobachtend, der mit seinen Freunden laut scherzte und lachte, zu.

Sie betraten die höchste Box und setzten sich in die erste Reihe. Ein Hauself saß hinter ihnen, seinen Kopf in den Händen begraben. Bagman trat nicht viel später, begleitet von Ministerin Bones, ein. Die Ministerin erblickte Sirius und Arthur und ging zu ihnen um hallo zu sagen. Sirius stellte schnell die Kinder vor. Sie war eine der wenigen Leute, die nicht aufgeregt waren, wenn sie Harry sahen. Sie hatte ihn immer, wie jeden anderen behandelt, was Harry sehr mochte.

"Bereit, wenn sie es sind, Ministerin," sagte Bagman fröhlich.

"Fahren sie fort, Ludo," sagte Bones es sich neben dem bulgarischen Minister bequem machend.

Die Teammaskottchen betraten das Spielfeld und Remus lachte, seit langer Zeit mal wieder stärker, als Sirius, Harry und Ron sich, bei der Veela-Aufführung, bereit machten aus der Box zu stürzen.

"Nicht lustig," murmelte ein sehr roter Sirius.

"Eigentlich, Padfoot, sehr sogar," antwortete Remus durch sein Lachen.

* * *

Das Spiel stellte sich als eines der Besten heraus, was Sirius jemals gesehen hatte. Irland gewann, aber Viktor Krum fing den Snitch. Sirius war glücklich zu sehen, wie sehr Harry es genossen hatte. Sie gingen, einige gute Spielzüge besprechend, zurück zu ihrem Camp und Harry beschloss enthusiastisch den Wronski Bluff zu versuchen. Im Zelt der Weasley Jungs, genossen sie, während sie lachten und scherzten, einen heißen Kakao. Erst, als Ginny auf dem Tisch einschließ und ihren Kakao über den Boden verteilte, entschied Arthur, dass jetzt Zeit fürs Bett sei.

Sirius und Remus führten einen ausgelaugten, aber aufgedrehten Harry zurück in ihr Zelt. "Ihr zwei nehmt die Schlafzimmer, ich nehm das Sofa," sagte Sirius müde. "Morgen gehen wir zum Grimmauld Platz."

"Du meinst, es ist fertig?" fragte Harry, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte. Sirius bemerkte, dass sein Patensohn, alles andere als aufgeregt, wegen des Umzuges, klang.

"So bereit, wie es jemals sein könnte," murmelte Sirius. "Nacht Jungs."

Nacht," antworteten Remus und Harry.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später, lag Sirius wach und starte an die Zeltdecke. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er war sich ohne Grund, hin und her. Er seufzte und beobachtete die Kobolde, wie sie überkopf flogen.

Gerade als er am einschlafen war, änderten sich die Feiergeräusche in angsterfüllte Schreie und Chaos. Sirius saß aufrecht und griff nach seinem Zauberstab direkt neben sich. Die Schreie wurden lauter. Er sprang vom Sofa auf und ging zu Remus Zimmer. Sein Freund war bereits angezogen, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Ohne ein Wort, ging Remus Harry wecken, während Sirius raus ging. Arthur und die restlichen Weasley Jungs waren auf und angezogen. Bill, Charlie und Percy hatten ihre Ärmel hochgerollt und waren Bereit zum Angriff.

Harry wurde von Remus rausgebracht, als auch Ginny und Hermione zu der Gruppe stießen. Sich die rennende Menge um sich anschauend, wieß Arthur die jüngeren Kinder an in den Wald zu gehen, bis sie jemand suchen kam.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry, immer noch in seinem Schlafanzug nur mit einer Jacke bedeckt.

"Ich weiß nicht. Bleibt einfach zusammen, okay?" sagte Sirius, im Versuch ruhig zu bleiben. "Alles wird gut."

Harry nickte und folgte seinen Freunden.

"Kommt," sagte Sirius zu den anderen, schauend, wie sein Patensohn in der panischen Menschenmenge verschwand.

Mit Sirius an der Spitze, eilten die Zauberer zu dem Tumult. Die Quelle war offensichtlich, als sie näher kamen: In der Luft waren vier Menschen, Muggel, die von einer Menge unter ihnen, als Puppen benutzt wurden. Die große Gruppe, von Hexen und Zauberern, die sie kontrollierten, hatten weiße Masken.

"Todesser...?" flüsterte Remus ungläubig.

Sirius nickte. "Los geht's."

Sirius drückte sich durch die Menge von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern und fand sich ganz vorne wieder. Kingsley und Tonks warteten auf ihn.

"Wir wollten nicht angreifen, weil die Muggel sonst fallen," rief Kingsley über den Lärm hinweg.

Sirius nickte. "Okay. Du, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus und Arthur eure Zauberstäbe auf die Muggel. Macht euch bereit, sie sicher zu euch zu bewegen. Ich werde mit den restlichen Auroren die Menge unter kontrolle bringen."

"Gut," sagte Kingsley. Er, Tonks, Remus und Arthur hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.

Sirius drückte die anderen Weasley Jungs an den Rand der Menge. "Ihr drei bleibt hier. Wenn irgendeiner der Todesser hier lang kommt, schockt und fesselt ihn. Habt ihrs?"

"Jaah," sagte Bill, Charlie und Percy.

Sirius rannte wieder los und machte die Auroren ausfindig, die anscheinend, auf Anweisungen warteten. Er befahl sie schnell in Position; die Todesser schenkten ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er überzeugt war, dass jeder bereit war, ging er näher an die maskierten Zauberer.

"Hey!" schrie er. Einige Köpfe drehten sich um. "Ihr seid alle durch das Zaubererministerium verhaftet!" Wie Sirius erwartet hatte, lachten einige von ihnen. "JETZT!" schrie er. Aus jedem Winkel flogen Flüche und Sprüche auf die Todessermenge. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wenn die Muggel fallen würden, aber im nächsten Moment flogen sie sicher über den Kampf, der ausgebrochen war.

Sirius wurde von einer Faust am Auge getroffen, er griff instinktiv nach vorne. Er hielt den Arm fest und drehte ihn. Ein schmerzvoller Schrei erklang, als Sirius Knochen brechen hörte.

Bevor er den Todesser, der ihn geschlagen hatte, fesseln konnte, begann ein hellgrünes Licht am entfernten Himmel zu leuchten. Einen Augenblick hielt der Kampf inne. Jeder, Todesser und Ministeriumangestellte, starten auf den grünen Totenkopf der eine Schlange im Mund hatte.

Lärm und Chaos wurden noch lauter. Apperations _plops_ waren um Sirius zu hören. Erschrockene Schreie, rennen...

"Mist..." murmelte Sirius. Er schaute rüber und erblickte Remus und Arthur bevor sie ebenfalls disapperierten. Er schaute um sich, alle Todesser waren verschwunden. "Mist!" sagte er lauter.

"Sirius!" rief eine Stimme.

Sirius schwang herum und sah Tonks auf ihn zurennen.

"Wir haben die Muggel unten. Es wird auf die geachtet," atmete Tonks schwer. "Remus, Arthur und Kingsley sind los, um zu schauen woher das Dunkle Mal kam."

"Gut," seufzte Sirius. "Los zurück zu unserem Zelt. Lass uns aufräumen." Er schaute auf einen langen Schnitt an Tonks Schulter.

"Mir geht's gut," sagte sie ohne umschweife hinzu.

"Gut, gut, du bist okay, ich weiß," murmelte Sirius abwesend, als er sich nach den anderen Weasleys umschaute. "Bill! Charlie! Percy!" rief er.

"Hier drüben, Sirius!" rief das älteste Weasley Kind. Sirius zog Tonks am Ellbogen zu den Rothaarigen.

"Lasst uns alle zurück zum Zelt," sagte er zu den Jungen. "Wir können dort auf Arthur, Remus und die Kinder warten." Es gab keine Wiederworte, als die Weasleys und Tonks Sirius durch die Menschenmenge folgten.

Überall um sie herum, hatten Zelte Feuer gefangen und einige waren zertrampelt worden. Glücklicherweise waren ihre Zelt verschont geblieben. Wie sie erwartet hatten, erblickte Sirius drei weitere Rotköpfe, die auf sie zugerannt kamen.

Ginny erreichte sie zurerst und umarmte ihre älteren Brüder. Sirius schaute über Fred und Georges Schultern nach den anderen dreien.

"Seid ihr okay?" fragte Charlie, sich von Ginny lösend um besser schauen zu können.

"Uns geht's gut," sagte Fred. "Aber wir haben die anderen im Wald verloren."

"Ihr habt sie verloren?" fragte Sirius mit großen Augen. "Wie habt ihr sie verloren?" Er hatte plötzlich Visionen davon, wie Harry, Ron und Hermione von Todessern gequält wurden.

_Hör auf!_ Sagt er streng zu sich selbst.

"Wir sind gerannt und wurden getrennt," sagte George.

Sirius seufzte. "Gut, jeder geht rein. Sie werden bald zurück sein..." sagte er, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Remus ebenfalls da draußen war. Hoffentlich, findet _er_ Harry und seine Freunde, bevor es jemand anders tut.

Sirius half Tonks ihre Schnitte zu heilen und ging wieder vors Zelt um auf die anderen zu warten. In der Entfernung entdeckte er sie. Obwohl es dunkel draußen war, beleuchteten die brennenden Zelte sie. Sie sahen alle in Ordnung aus, obwohl Arthur sehr verstört erschien.

"Fred, George und Ginny sind drinnen," erzählte Sirius Arthur. Er nickte dankend und eilte hinein um seine Kinder zu sehen. "Alles okay, Remus, Harry?" rief Sirius, als er seine Familie erreichte.

"Wir sind okay," sagte Remus leise. "Du?"

"Okay. Lasst uns rein gehen," sagte Sirius seine Familie ins Weasleyzelt treibend. Er konnte die Reporter in der Entfernung sehen.

Remus, Harry und Sirius saßen mit den Weasleys, Hermione und Tonks herum und tauschten ihre Geschichten aus. Remus und Arthur erklärten - mit der Hilfe von Harry, Ron und Hermione - die Umstände im Wald.

"Wartet. Nur das ich es richtig verstanden habe," sagte Sirius über Percy's Stimme hinweg. "Barty Crouchs _Hauself _hatte Harry's Zauberstab?" Die anderen nickten. "Und sie war die einzige zwischen den Bäumen, als Crouch hinging um nachzusehen?" Nochmals nicken. Sirius lehnte sich tief in Gedanken versunken in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Was war das mit dem Totenkopf?" fragte Ron nach einigen Minuten.

Sirius tauschte mit Remus und Arthur Blicke aus. Bevor einer von ihnen antwortete, sprach Hermione. "Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist Du-weißt-schon-wers Zeichen."

"Wurde seit acht Jahren nicht gesehen," murmelte Sirius mehr zu sich, als zu irgendwem anderen.

Ron verstand immer noch nicht, was die große Sache war. "Ron," sagte Remus geduldig. "Ihr alle..." er schaute die jüngeren Kinder an. "Ihr wisst es nicht. Das Dunkle Mal wurde nur gesehen wenn Vold - ähm - _du-weißt-schon-wer _getötet hat. Das letzte mal wurde es gesehen..." er verlor sich und schaute zu Sirius.

"Das letzte Mal als es gesehen würde, hat es einen Tumult ausgelöst," sagte der Auror verbittert. "Diesmal wird es genauso sein. So es war eine lange Nacht. Ich würde sagen, dass alle ins Bett gehen. Artuhr, wir können die Mädchen zu ihrem Zelt bringen. Tonks du kannst die Nacht bei uns bleiben."

Arthur nickte. "Danke. Ich schau, dass ich so früh wie möglich einen Portschlüssel für uns bekomme." sagte er auf seine Uhr schauend. "Ich nehm es zurück. Später am morgen."

Sirius, Remus, Harry und Tonks sagten gute Nacht zu den Weasley Jungs und führten Hermione und Ginny in ihre Zelt und sagten gute Nacht zu ihnen.

In ihrem eigenen Zelt schlief niemand. Remus gab Tonks sein Schlafzimmer und sie ging dort nach einigen Stunden rein. Remus, Sirius und Harry saßen, tief in Gedanken, zusammen auf der Couch.

"Wann war das letzte mal, als das Dunkle Mal gesehen wurde?" fragte Harry leise, zu Sirius schauend.

Sirius schaute, für einen Augenblick, in die Augen seines Patensohnes und nickte. Harry war alt genug, um es zu verstehen. "Nicht lang, anchdem du zu mir und Remus kamst. Es war mein zweiter Tag zurück im Ministerium. Kingsley und ich nahmen einen Portschlüssel in eine Muggelnachbarschaft, die alte Nachbarschaft deiner Tante und deines Onkels. Das Dunkle Mal war über ihrem Haus."

"Malfoy war es..." sagte Harry, die Informationen zusammenfügend.

"Jaah."

"Wer war es diesmal?"

"Wir wissen es nicht, Harry," sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. "Aber mach dir darüber jetzt keine Sorgen. Geh und schlaf ein wenig."

Harry sagte zu seinen Vormündern gute Nacht und ging ins sein Schlafzimmer.

"Hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab noch, als wir die Box verlassen hatten"? Fragte Sirius leise.

"Weiß nicht. Ich hab ihn das auf den rückweg gefragt. Er sagte er hat es nicht überprüft."

Sirius nickte. "Kein Hauself kann das Mal beschwören, Remus."

"Ich weiß."

"Das wird eine lange Woche." seufzte Sirius.

Remus schnaufte. "Länger als die Letzte, meinst du?"

"Definitiv."


	10. Zehn

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **und wieder sind zwei wochen um :) viel spaß!**  
**

* * *

_Zehn_

Eine Woche nach den Vorkommnissen bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, kehrte Harry nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius saß im Ministerium fest, wo er mit Heulern zu kämpfen hatte und wütenden Hexen und Zauberern, die von "laxen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen" sprachen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Sirius nicht die beste Laune hatte.

Das Dunkle Mal, welches über den Bäumen bei der Meisterschaft erschienen war, zierte noch Tage danach die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_. Rita Skeeter, die immer noch der Meinung war, dass Sirius ein Todesser war, ließ keine Chance aus, den Chefauroren anzuprangern. Kingsley Shacklebolt musste zuletzte, die Reporter nicht weniger als zehn mal in der vergangenen Woche aus dem Aurorenbüro schmeißen.

Aber alles wurde merkwürdig und stressiger. Am Morgen, als Harry zurück zur Schule sollte, erhielt Sirius einen Kaminruf von Arthur Weasley über den pensionierten Alastor Moody. Mad-Eye hatte einen Eindringling in sein Haus "_gehört_" und seine Mülltonnen durch den Garten fliegen lassen. Arthur hatte Sirius gerufen, weil der jüngere Zauberer gut kannte.

Sirius kam am Ort des Geschehens an und überraschte alle Anwesenden, da er seinen Vorgänger nach der Befragung verhaftete. Einige Sachen, die er gesagt hatte, passten nicht zu Mad-Eyes Vergangenheit. Er erzählte den Reportern im Vorgarten, dass es zur eigenen Sicherheit, des paranoiden, alten Auroren war. Zurück im Ministerium, warfen Sirius und Kingsley ihn in eine Zelle. Sogar Kingsley hinterfragte die Motive seines Chefes. Sirius hatte einen Zauber an Moody ausgeübt und einige merkwürdige Ergebnisse erhalten. Er sagte Kingsley, Mad-Eye eine Stunde zu beobachten.

Eine Stunde verging und Kingsley war immer noch völlig verwirrt. Moody wurde ungehaltener und verlangte zu erfahren, warum er unter Arrest stand. Sirius antwortete nicht.

Und dann, direkt vor ihren Augen, veränderten sich die Dinge. Moodys graues, krauses Haar wurde kürzer und veränderte sich in eine strohige Farbe. Moodys hölzernes Bein fiel von seinem Fleck, platz machend für ein richtiges Bein. Das magische Auge, welches viele Leute noch mehr von ihm abschreckten, wurde, mit einem merkwürdigen Geräusch von einem richtigen Auge, aus dem Sockel gedrückt.

"Verdammt," flüsterte Kingsley, auf Barty Crouch Junior starrend, der zitternd in der Ecke, der Zelle saß.

Sirius sagte nichts; er schockte Crouch und apparierte in Moodys Haus. Eine intensive Suche begann, im Haus, nach dem echten Alastor Moody. Sogar Dumbledore wurde dafür gerufen. Gegen Nachmittag, fanden der Chefauror und der Schulleiter Moody auf dem Boden einer magischen Truhe. Dumbledore nahm ihn mit nach Hogwarts; er sollte seinen neuen Job als Lehrer an diesem Tag antreten. Sirius kehrte ins Ministerium zurück und traf einen verwirrten und leicht aufgebrachten Kingsley Shacklebolt vor.

"Was geht hier verdammt noch einmal vor?" schrie Kingsley als Sirius eintrat.

"Leise. Geh finde Barty Crouch, ich will ihn hier haben, wenn ich das mache," sagte Sirius zu seinem Stellvertreter. "Und Bones ebenfalls; sie will dies sicher sehen," sagte noch schnell, während Kingsley ging.

Sirius starrte durch die Gitterstäbe, auf den zusammengekümmten Körper des Mannes, den er schon lange Tod vermutet hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Dementoren den Körper des Jungen außerhalb Askaban vergraben hatten.

Es gab keine richige Erklärung, warum Sirius den falschen Moody, an diesem Morgen, ins Ministerium gebracht hatte. Er hatte etwas bemerkt, während er und Arthur Moody befragt hatten, aber er hatte einen einfachen Spruch benutzt um Gesundheit zu überprüfen, das Ergebnis hatte gezeigt, dass Mad-Eye die Gesundheit eines Dreißigjährigen hatte.

Kingsley kehrte eine halbe Stunde später mit Bones und einem wütenden Crouch an den Fersen zurück.

"Was soll das ganze?" schrie Crouch, als er Sirius erblickte.

"Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, dass du uns das sagen kannst, Barty," sagte Sirius ruhig. "Guten Nachmittag, Ministerin." Bones hob eine Augenbraue. Sie kannte den Blick auf Sirius genau.

Kingsley führte Crouch zur Zelle und zwang ihn, seinen Sohn anzusehen. In einer Sekunde verschwand jegliche Farbe aus Crouch Seniors Gesicht. Er begann zu stammeln und stottern, versuchte überrascht über das Erscheinen seines Sohnes zu sein. Kingsley bemerkte eine merkwürdige Art der Fazination auf Sirius Gesicht.

Mit dem Gebrauch von Veritaserium, kam die Wahrheit heraus. Wie Crouch und seine letzte Frau, mit der Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes, ihren Sohn aus Askaban befreit hatten. Der jüngere Crouch war seit Jahren unter dem Imperiusfluch. Letztendlich hatten sie genug, um Crouch für den Rest seines Lebens einzusperren.

Crouch Junior würde zurück nach Askaban gehen und für den Rest seines natürlichen Lebens, unter der stetigen Aufsicht der Dementoren sein. Sie haben einige Informationen von dem Gefangenen erhalten. Wie die Tatsache, dass Lord Voldemort im nächsten Jahr auferstehen wird, obwohl das nur ein Korn für sie war. Er konnte ihnen nicht den Aufenthaltsort vom dunklen Lord nennen; anscheinend hatte Malfoy seinen Herrn in ein Versteck gebracht. Ihr Plan war es Harry Potter in das Trimagische Turnier zu bringen, ihn zum Sieg zu verhelfen und den Pokal als Portschlüssel zu verwenden, der den Jungen zu Voldemort bringen sollte. Das zu hören, ließ Sirius wieder froh sein, dass er Auror war; andersnfalls hätte er niemals diese Informationen erhalten. Er war kurz davor beide Couchs zu Brei zu schlagen, aber Kingsley war da, ihn zurück zuhalten.

Bones orderte an, beide, solange bis eine Verhandlung für Couch Senior abgehalten werden sollte, nach Askaban zu bringen. Sirius war mehr als glücklich, ihn dahin zu bringen.

Später wurde eine Pressekonferenz abgehalten, um die Ereignisse zu erklären. Die Reaktionen waren schlimmer, als in der Nacht, in der Sirius für unschuldig und frei erklärt worden war. Keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, dass der berühmt-berüchtigte Bartemius Crouch, der Mann der einst so gegen die Dunklen Künste war und nicht gezögert hatte seinen einigen Sohn, den Dementoren zu übergeben, sowas getan hatte. Eine der ältesten reinblütigen Familien in Britanien starb so mit ihren Mitgliedern in Askaban.

"Also was geschieht jetzt?" fragte Remus, neben Sirius in der Kellerküche von Nummer Zwölf sitzen.

Sirius seufzte und stürzte ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey hinunter. "Bones hat durchweg Kontakt mit Dumbledore - wegen Voldemort natürlich. Mich würde es nicht überraschen, wenn der Orden während des nächsten Monats oder so wieder gegründet wird."

Remus nickte. "Es könnte schlimmer sein, weißt du," sagte er, an seinem eigenen Glas Feuerwhiskey nippend.

"Ich weiß," sagte Sirius, darüber nachdenkend, was mit Harry passiert wäre, wenn er in dem Wettkampf wäre. "Aber wir werden Malfoy nicht so bald finden, Voldemort wird wieder zurück zur Macht kommen, bevor wir es wissen." Mit diesem Statement, beschloss Sirius seine Cousine Narcissa in Malfoy Manor zu besuchen.

Mit einem Team von fünf seiner besten Auroren und einer vom Ministerium unterschriebenden Genehmigung in der Hand, stand Sirius vor den großen, weißen Türen von Malfoy Manor und wartete. Als sie aufging, lagen die Augen der Auroren auf einem kleinen Hauselfen mit fledermausartigen Ohren und großen grünen Augen. Sirius erklärte sein kommen mit aller autorität die er besaß und führte die Auroren in die Eingangshalle von Narcissa's Heim.

Die große blonde Frau, sie hatte den abwertenden Blick, den sie schon als Teenager getragen und meist für Sirius hatte, kam die Treppe hinunter. Sirius präsentierte seiner Cousine den Durchsuchungsbeschluss und fing an, sprichtwörtlich, jede Ritze im Haus zu durchsuchen. Er zog Bücher hervor, verschob Teppiche und alles andere, wohinter ein mögliches Versteck war. Narcissa verfolgte, Beschuldigungen murmelt, wenn sie dachte Sirius würde sie nicht hören, den Prozess durch ihr Haus.

Nachdem sie die Suche halb abgeschlossen hatten, zog einer der Auroren Sirius zur Seite und flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie etwas unter dem Salon gefunden hatten. Der Chefauror schaute sich in der Geheimkammer um und spürte wie ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. "Oh Narcissa," flötete er, die Treppen hochgehend. Er schickte nach Arthur, der Chef der Abteilung für Muggelartifakte war und sich die Kammer anschauen sollte.

Narcissa erklärte sich bei allem unschuldig, was die Ministeriumsangestellten fanden; es gehöre alles ihrem Ehemann. Sirius, der nette Typ der er war, machte einen Handel mit seiner Cousine: sie händigte alle Informationen, die sie über Lucius hatte aus und sie würde nicht in einer Zelle gegenüber der Crouches einsitzen. Welche er für sie haben würde.

Am Ende der Befragung, hatten sie nur herausgefunden, dass Lucius ein paar mal seit seinem Verschwinden in sein ehemaliges Heim zurückgekehrt war. Narcissa vermutete, dass seine Besuche dazu waren, um einige Dinge zusammen zusammeln, die er vor seiner Familie evrsteckt hielt. Aus irgendeinem Grund, glaubte Sirius ihr.

Er verließ Malfoy Manor ziemlich zufrieden. Auch wenn sie nicht wussten wo Malfoy war, sind sie ihm näher gekommen, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Drei Auroren wurden abgestellt um das Manor zu beobachten, im Falle das er aus irgendeinem Grund, zurück kommen solle.

Als er um zehn Uhr zu Nummer zwölf zurückkehrte, konnte er nur zweimal eine Grimasse ziehen beim Anblick seines Kindheitshauses, als er leise seinen Weg durch das Haus ging, seinen besten Freund suchend. Er und Remus hatten sich glücklicherweise davor gewahrt dass die erschreckende Stimme von Mrs. Black seit ihrer Ankunft nicht ertönt war und Sirius wollte es so belassen.

Sirius fand Remus in einem Wohnzimmer, das tuend was er schon die letzten Tage getan hatte: lesen.

"Worüber lest du verdammt nochmal?" fragte Sirius, sich seinem Freund gegenüber setzend.

"Ebenfalls hallo," murmelte Remus, nicht von seinem Buch aufsehend.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich zurück. "Wir müssen dir ein Mädchen finden, Moony," sagte er plötzlich.

Remus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee. "Und warum sollten wir das tun?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dich eine Weile aus diesem Haus raus zu bekommen. Und ich meine nicht, diese Treffen mit Dumbledore," fügte er bei Remus Blick hinzu.

Remus und der Schulleiter hatten mehrere Treffen, seit dem die Crouches inhaftiert worden waren. Sie bereiteten die Rückkehr des Orden des Phönix vor, eine Prozedur, die für die erste Zeit geheim bleiben sollte.

"Ich hab keine Zeit für Frauen, Sirius. Anscheinend du aber," Remus grinste Sirius über sein buch an.

"Zu deiner Information, nicht dass es von Belangen wäre, ich habe Hestia seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen," sagte Sirius verteidigend.

"Nur weil sie nicht in der Stadt ist."

"Ehrlich, worüber liest du?" fragte Sirius das Thema wechselnd.

Remus senkte sein Buch und seufzte. "Dumbledore möchte das ich wieder verdeckt arbeite. Ich lese etwas über die dinge, die ich zu tun habe. Und ich bin nicht befähigt, dir zu sagen, wohin ich gehe, also frag nicht. Aber ich kann dir versichern, ich bin _kein_ Todesser."

"Oh du bist lustig," sagte Sirius trocken. "Wann wirst du auf diese kleine Mission gehen?"

"Drei Tage," murmelte Remus, wieder sein Buch lesend.

"Und wann hattest du geplant, mir dies zu sagen?" fragte Sirius mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"In drei Tagen."

Ein Kissen flog durch den Raum, das Buch aus Remus Händen schießend.

* * *

Remus schlich, in der Nacht, langsam und leise durch das Haus. Er konnte nicht schlafen, wenn es um sein Leben ging und er wusste warum. Er war noch nie auf so einer Mission gewesen, seit dem ersten Krieg und Dumbledore schickte ihn jetzt, was nur heißen konnte, dass der Schulleiter bald einen zweiten Krieg geben wird. Es war eine einfache Mission: er sollte bekannte Orte suchen, an denen Gerüchte besagten, dass Voldemort dort war. Die Chance dass der Dunkle Lord an diesen Orten wieder auftauchte war geringer als Null, aber es musste getan werden.

Einer dieser Orte war das alte Riddle Haus, der Ort an den Harry Jahre zuvor von Wormtail gebracht worden war. Das war der offensichtlichste Grund, warum remus nicht darin zurückkehren wollte.

Remus ging runter in die Küche und nahm den letzten Brief von Harry auf. Zwei Wochen waren in dem Halbjahr vergangen und Harry schien das vierte Schuljahr zu genießen. Der halbe Brief handelte über Beschwerden aus dem Mangel an Quidditch wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier und der Rest davon wie Aufregend es in Moodys Unterricht war. Harry machte deutlich, dass er Remus unterricht liebte, es aber bei Moody etwas anderes war. Sirius sagte, es war die Paranoia. Die Viertklässler studierten die Unvergesslichen Flüche. Anscheinend hatte Harry es dreimal geschafft den Imperiusfluch azuschütteln, eine Tatsache, die Sirius ihn stolz mit James Fähigkeiten mit dem Fluch vergleichen ließ.

Remus legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und ging zur Anrichte um ein paar frische Schokoladensplitterkekse die Molly am Vortag geschickt hatte zu nehmen. Er nahm sich ein Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank und genoss die merkwürdige Kombination. Werwölfe hatten manchmal merkwürdige Gelüste...

Der Gedanke an einen aufkommenden zweiten Krieg schwebte über ihren Köpfen, wie ein Sturm ohne Ende, der Remus weniger Angst machte, im Vergleich zu Sirius Entlassung und das Harry zu ihnen kommen sollte um bei ihnen zu leben. Vielleicht war es so, weil er wusste wohin er gehörte; er wusste, dass Sirius und Harry in gefährlichen Situationen auf sich aufpassen konnten. Oder vielleicht wurde er einfach zu alt um sich um solche Sachen zu sorgen. Remus senkte die Flasche und dachte ein zweites Mal darüber nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, er war nicht alt, nur erfahren.

Das war seine Geschichte und er würde dabei bleiben.

"Morgen Moony." Remus erschrak sich, drehte sich um und erblickte Sirius an der Kellertreppe.

"Merlin, Sirius, ich hatte beinahe eine Herzattacke," sagte Remus, sich wieder zu seinem Getränk und den Keksen wendend.

"Ihr habt mich nicht umsonst 'Padfoot' genannt," scherzte Sirius, sich neben seinen Freund setzend. "Ich konnte mich immer an jeden anschleichen, wenn ich es wollte."

"Und nun, stampfst du, meistens, herum, dass man glaubt die Decke bricht ein," sagte Remus flach.

Sirius zog eine Grimasse.

"Was machst du so spät wach?" fragte Remus, kichernd, seinen Teller mit Keksen zu Sirius schiebend.

"Ich wollte dich das selbe fragen," antwortete Sirius, seinen Snack mampfend.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nachdenken," sagte er.

"Willst du reden?"

"Nicht wirklich," antwortete Remus. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. Normalerweise, würde Remus nicht zögern Sirius zu erzählen, was ihn belastete. Die Tatsache, dass er es jetzt nicht teilen wollte, hieß das es ernst war.

"Okay," sagte er leise. "Also, wie lang wird deine Mission gehen?"

"Keine Ahnung," antwortete Remus. "Ich denke es hängt davon ab, was ich finde."

Sirius nickte, auf den Tisch starrend. "Sei nur vorsichtig, ja?" murmelte er.

Remus lächelte und klopfte Sirius auf den Rücken. "Werd ich, Sirius."

Eine Eule flog durch den Kamin und landete zwischen den zwei Zauberern auf dem Tisch. "Ein wenig früh für Briefe oder?" fragte Sirius mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Er ist von Dumbledore," sagte Remus, nach dem Brief greifend. Sirius beobachtete, wie Remus den Brief leise las. Nichts auf seinem Gesicht sagte, was der Inhalt war, aber Sirius war daran gewohnt.

Remus faltete den Brief und stand auf. "Planänderung," sagte er, den letzten Schluck Butterbier trinken. "Ich gehe jetzt." er schrieb schnell, auf ein Stück Papier, eine Antwort und band sie dem Vogel ans Bein. Die Eule flog sofort zurück durch den Kamin.

"Jetzt? Remus, es ist 3:30Uhr morgens. Warum musst du jetzt gehen?" fragte Sirius.

Remus stoppte auf halben Weg die Treppe hinauf, drehte sich um und seufzte. "Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen, aber jetzt gerade...kann ich nicht."

Sirius Augenbrauen hoben sich, höher, als Remus weiter die Treppe hoch ging. Er stand schnell auf und folgte. Er verstand nicht, was an dieser Mission so geheim war, dass er nichts wissen durfte. Und umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erinnerte es ihn an den ersten Krieg. Remus würde ohne jegliche Warnung verschwinden, niemandem sagend, was los sei. Aber er wusste es besser. Der Brief war von Dumbledore gewesen; er hatte das Hogwartslogo auf der Rückseite gesehen.

Er erreichte Remus Zimmer in Rekordzeit und fand seinen Freund komplett angezogen, einige Sachen in einen Rucksack packend vor: Zaubertränke, einige Wechselklamotten und Bücher.

Remus beendete das packen, verzauberte die Tasche, damit sie leicht war und schrumpfte sie, damit es in seine Tasche passte. Als er sich zur Tür umdrehte, fand er seinen Weg von Sirius versperrt vor. Er hätte die Situation lustig gefunden, wenn die Umstände anders wären.

"Sirius, ich hab keine Zeit dafür." seufzte Remus.

"Alles was ich wissen will ist, was in dem Brief stand," sagte Sirius, nicht zurücktretend.

"Später. Ich werd später alles erklären. Aber jetzt, musst du mir einfach vertrauen."

Sirius nickte widerstrebend und schritt aus Remus Weg. Er folgte seinem Freund leise den Weg die Treppen hinunter. Remus zog einen schwarzen Reisemantel an und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er öffnete die Vordertür und ging die Treppen hinunter. Bevor er Disapperierte, drehte er sich zu Sirius um. Er zögerte und versuchte was zu finden, was Sirius beruhigte. Er merkte, das es nichts gab in diesem Moment und setzte dann zum sprechen an, "Ich seh dich in ein paar Wochen."

"Pass auf," sagte Sirius, seine Hand für den vorläufigen Abschied hebend.

Remus nickte, lächelte und disapperierte aus seinem Sichtfeld.

* * *

Er mochte es nicht, nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging. Es war etwas, was ihn immer geärgert hatte. Was verdammt noch einmal konnte Remus machen, dass er es nicht seinem besten Freund sagte?

Er grübelte bis zum Morgengrauen, zog sich schnell an und nahm einen Portschlüssel an die Grenze der Hogwartsgründe. Die leere Butterbierflasche zurück in seine Jeans stopfend, durchquerte er die Tore. Die Stufen von Hogwarts hinauf, durch die Türen, er ging zu dem Büro des Schulleiters. Er beschloss Harry zu besuchen, bevor er ging, aber nicht bevor er die Antworten hatte, die er wollte.

Vor den Gargoyle stehen, dachte Sirius darüber nach, welches Passwort der alte Mann benutzt. Die erste Süßigkeit die ihm in den Kopf kam - Säuredrops - sagend, war er überrascht, dass er richtig laf, vor allem beim ersten Versuch. Der Gargoyle bewegte sich zur Seite, Sirius erlaubend, seinen Weg zum Büro aufzusteigen.

"Herein," sagte Dumbledore, als Sirius geklopft hatte.

Er öffnete die tür und betrat das Büro und seufzte bei dem Anblick, dass nicht nur Alastor Moody sondern auch Severus Snape da waren.

"Sirius, was für eine Überraschung," sagte Dumbledore offensichtlich nicht zu sehr überrascht bei dem Anblick des Chefauroren in seinem Büro. Er hatte dies erwartet.

"Guten Morgen, albus, Mad-Exe," grüßte Sirius, Snapes Anwesenheit komplett ignorierend.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Sirius?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich, Sirius einen Stuhl anbietend.

"Ähm, also, ich hatte gehofft ich könnte sie allein sprechen, sir," sagte Sirius, die beiden Professoren anschauend.

"Natürlich. Meine Herren, wir können dies später fortsetzen," sagte Dumbledore. Einige Augenblicke später, waren Sirius und Dumbledore allein. Der alte Zauberer lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte Seine Finger zwischen seinen Bart und wartete.

"Ich möchte gern wissen, wohin du Remus geschickt hast, Albus," sagte Sirius schnell.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich dachte mir sowas," seufzte er. "Ich hab Berichte von mehreren Werwolfkolonien die von Voldemort kontaktiert worden sind. Ich habe Remus gefragt, ob er gehen und mit den Werwölfen sprechen würde, um sie zu überreden sich unseren Reihen anzuschließen."


	11. Elf

**Disclaimer**: Alle nix meins….

**Autorin**: Neurotica

**Übersetzer**: GefallenerEngel

**Ü/N: **Okay mit einer Stunde Verspätung, aber ich war ein wenig faul mit dem übersetzen, ich muss jetzt mal schauen, wie gut ich die nächste Woche was schaffe, aber vielleicht muss ich dann von alle zwei Wochen Veröffentlichung auf alle vier Wochen gehen.

So jetzt aber viel Spaß!

* * *

_Elf_

Harry starrte durch das Fenster seines Schlafsaales in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Heute war Vollmond und es war schon immer schwer für ihn gewesen in solchen Nächten zu schlafen. Hermione hatte schon mehrmals vorgeschlagen einen Schlaftrank von Madam Pomfrey zu holen, aber Harry war der Meinung, dass der Trank ihn in solchen Nächten auch nicht schlafen ließ.

Trotz dieser Umstände, war Harry so normal wie möglich aufgewachsen. Nun, wenn man diesen ganzen Voldemort-Umstand außen vor lässt... Er war über alles ein glücklicher Teenager. Er hatte zwei Vormünder, die alles tun und alles für sein Wohlbefinden machen riskieren würden. Er wusste das es ein paar Menschen gab, die an den Fähigkeiten der beiden Junggesellen zweifelten, dass Sirius und Remus einen Teenager aufziehen könnten, wusste Harry, das sie einen verdammt guten Job taten.

Er hatte beim Frühstück einen Brief von Sirius erhalten. Es war das üblich "hoffe du hälst dich aus jeglichen Ärger heraus" - obwohl Harry wusste, dass er nichts davon so meinte - "bis Weihnachten"-Zeug, was Sirius schrieb, seit er in Hogwarts angefangen hatte. Was diesen Brief von den anderen Unterschied war, dass es keinen Nachsatz von Remus gab, der Harry davon abriet irgendwelche Streichideen, die Sirius schicken würde zu ignorieren. Es war die Tatsache, dass es keine Anzeichen von Remus im gesamten Brief gab. Harry hatte von seinem Ersatzonkel seit zwei Wochen nichts gehört - eine unnötig lange Zeit hatten Remus und Sirius ihm mit Hedwig zumindest zwei Mal die Woche geschrieben. Harry hatte Sirius neugierig wegen Remus zurückgeschrieben und wartete jetzt ungeduldig auf eine Antwort.

Seufzend bewegte sich der Viertklässler von Fenster weg und schlich zurück in sein Bett. Er konnte Ron's leichtes Schnarchen hinter dessen Bettvorhängen hören. Gegenüber das selbe Geräusch von Nevilles Bett, als Harry ins seins stieg und die schweren Augenlider zufielen.

* * *

Drei Wochen.

Es waren drei verdammte Wochen, seit Sirius, das letzte Mal Haut oder Haar von Remus J. Lupin gesehen hatte. Kein Brief, kein Feueranruf, nichts... Dumbledore hatte nicht einmal was von ihm gehört. Der Vollmond war gekommen und gegangen und immer noch kein Zeichen. Harry wurde misstrauisch und besorgt. Sirius, auch wenn er es gerne wollte, konnte seinem Patensohn nicht sagen wohin Remus gegangen war; was wenn der Brief abgefangen werden sollte? Also erzählte er Harry, dass Remus zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt war und keine Zeit hatte irgendeinen Brief zu schreiben. Sirius konnte nur hoffen, dass Remus sehr beschäftigt war und nicht in irgendeinem Wald tot lag.

Seine Vermutungen über den Orden des Phönix waren korrekt; er wurde, für den Anfang, in kleinem Rahmen wieder gegründet. Sie wollten im Augenblick nicht zu viele neue Mitglieder rekrutieren. Ihr Plan war es mit dem zu arbeiten, was sie hatten und von da aufzubauen. Das erste Treffen würde in der Tat heute Nacht stattfinden. Bis jetzt war niemand, bis auf den Eigentümer, in dem Haus, aber Sirius erwartete sie bald.

Sirius wartete, launisch an die Wand gegenüber starrend. Es schien, dass das das einzige war, was er neben der Arbeit tat...

Er konnte die Vordertür gut von seinem Platz im Aufenthaltsraum hören, wo er zum zwanzigsten Mal, seit seiner Rückkehr ins Haus, versucht hatte die Black Familien Tapete von der Wand zu reißen. Obwohl die Tapete ihm einen netten Kampf geliefert hatte und Sirius vermutete, dass seine Mutter einen Dauerklebefluch an die Rückseite gezaubert hatte. Er stellte sein zum Markenzeichen gewordenes Feuerwhiskeyglas ab - er musste den Konsum wirklich zurückfahren - nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und stand auf. In dem Moment, wo er perfekt auf den Namen seiner Mutter gezielt hatte, öffnete sich die Vordertür knarrend.

"Verdammt," murmelte Sirius. Vielleicht später; es war etwas, worauf man warten konnte.

Er lief die Eingangshalle entlang und schaute die ersten Ankömmlinge des Abends an: Kingsley und Tonks. Es war Dumbledores Idee gewesen, Tonks heute Nacht zu den Treffen mitzubringen. Die junge Aurorin war immer bereit Hilfe zu leisten und sie brauchten jeden verantwortungsvollen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter den sie finden konnten.

Ihnen andeutend, das sie leise sein sollten, führte Sirius sie durch das Haus in die Kellerküche, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Er bot ihnen ein Butterbier und einen Platz an, als sie Belanglosigkeiten austauchten. Kurz darauf, kamen vier weitere Ankömmlinge vor ihnen mit einem Portschlüssel an. Dumbledore lächelte die drei Auroren an; McGonagall ein knappes Nicken; Moody grunzte; und Snape starrte einige von ihnen finster an.

Dumbledore und McGonagall setzten sich in, für das Treffen, heraufbeschworene Stühle, während Sirius, Kingsley und Moody wieder nach oben gingen, um auf die anderen zu warten. Dreißig Minuten später ohne Mrs. Black aufzubringen, kamen Molly und Arthur Weasley, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher und Arabella Figg an - jeder von ihnen (auch Dung) hatte seine Vorteile für den Orden.

Dumbledore stand vor ihnen und fing mit dem Treffen an. "Ich möchte erst einmal euch allen für euer erscheinen danken und danke an Sirius für die Erlaubnis sein Haus zu nutzen." Dumbledore pausierte und seufzte. "Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, meine Freunde, bevor Lord Voldemort wieder einmal zurückkehren wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alle - einige mehr als andere - an die Ereignisse vor Acht Jahren zurück erinnern. Obwohl in jener Nacht Fehler begangen wurden, hat Voldemort sein Ziel nicht erreicht." Der alte Zauberer kräuselte leicht die Lippen, als er an die schnelle Aktion mit Voldemorts Kessel von Sirius dachte. "Mit der Zusammenarbeit des Miniteriums und der Hilfe aller Anwesenden, können wir noch einmal die Rückkehr Voldemorts verhindern."

Sirius Ohren prickelten und er drehte seinen Kopf zur Küchentür am Ende der Treppe. Sie war zu Beginn des Treffens geschlossen worden - Sirius hatte sich dessen vergewissert. Aber jetzt konnte er einen schmalen Schatten in der geöffneten Tür ausmachen. Als er plötzlich aufstand, starrten ihn alle um ihn herum an. "Entschuldigt mich einen Moment," murmelte er. Sirius ging schnell die Treppen hoch, schnappte sich Kreacher in seiner Nackenfalte und war ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum. Ohne ein Wort des Hauselfen schloss Sirius die Tür, verriegelte sie mit einem Spruch und ging zurück zum Treffen.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten, als Sirius sich wieder setzte und einige fragende Blicke der Anwesenden abbekam. "Wir hatten ein kleines Verseuchungsproblem," erklärte Sirius. "Entschuldigung, Albus, bitte fahr fort."

Dumbledore kicherte leise. "Danke dafür, Sirius. Im Augenblick ist Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. Remus Lupin." Sirius saß aufrechter in seinem Sitz. "-wurde zu einigen Orten geschickt, die Voldemorts eins als Schlupfwinkel genutzt hat. Auf dieser Mission wird er auch mit mehreren Werwolf-Kolonien sprechen. Da ich noch nicht von ihm gehört habe-" Sirius rollte frustriert mir den Augen. "-erwarte ich ihn in den nächsten Wochen zurück." Der Schulleiter fuhr fort die einzelnen Rollen innerhalb des Ordens zu besprechen und mit der Zustimmung aller, setzten sie das nächste Meeting zwei Wochen später an.

Das Haus war, zwei Wochen später, wieder einmal leer - einige die beim Treffen dabei gewesen waren blieben noch einige Zeit zurück um zu reden. Als sie gegangen sind, kehrte Sirius in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück um eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Kreacher übers Schnüffeln zu führen.

* * *

Remus wartete geduldig im hinteren Teil einer kleinen, dunklen Kneipe in Rumänien. Sie war freundlicher, als viele andere, die er in den letzten zwei Wochen besucht hatte - was nicht zu viel zu sagen hatte. An seinem Butterbier nippend, dachte er über die Vorkommnisse seines Auftrags nach.

Er hatte mit fünfzehn Werwolfrudeln, auf der Welt, gesprochen. Nur sieben hatten sich mit ihm getroffen; die anderen hatten ihm gedroht, wenn er sich weiter in ihre Geschäfte einmischte. Remus hatte zu erklären versucht, dass er sie nicht hintergehen würde, aber die Rudel haben ihm nicht zugehört. Ein Rudel hatte sogar jemanden geschickt um mit Remus zu kämpfen. Einige Stunden danach war Remus von ihrem Land gegangen, die anderen Werwölfe in schlechter Verfassung zurücklassend.

Die Alphamännchen, die Remus zugehört hatten waren argwöhnisch. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass ein anderer englischer Zauberer ebenfalls mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Der Zauberer erklärte das genaue Gegenteil von dem was Remus ihnen sagte. Während Remus ihnen erzählte, dass die Ministerien nicht ihre privaten Unterschlüpfe drängen würde, der andere Zauberer hingegen erzählte ihnen, dass wenn sie sich _ihm_ anschließen würden, sie den Respekt und die Rechte erhalten würden, die ihnen lange verwehrt geblieben waren. Remus sagte ihnen, dass er die anderen beiden Zauberer und ihre Absichten sehr gut kannte und das sie sie als Waffen und nicht als Alliierte nutzen wollte. Die meisten Werwolfrudel, so lernte Remus wollten in Frieden leben, andere hingegen nicht. Seiner Gründe dankbar, konnte Remus fünf dieser sieben Rudel mit denen er gesprochen hatte überzeugen neutral zu bleiben, wenn der Krieg ausbrechen sollte.

Er verbrachte die Vollmondnächte in dunklen Wäldern, die ihn an den verbotenen Wald in Hogwarts erinnerten. Durch den Wolfsbanntrank konnte Remus bei Verstand und Alarmbereit sein, im Falle einer Attacke eines Feindes, der ihm gefolgt war.

Einer der Anführer erzählte Remus von einem schlauen jungen Mann der sie vor Monaten besucht hatte. Der Mann, ebenfalls aus England, hatte die dunklen Künste studiert. Untypisch für einen Todesser, war er mehr an der Verteidigung interessiert, genau wie Remus. Quirrell hieß er und Remus konnte sich vage an den Namen aus seiner Schulzeit erinnern. Der Mann war vier Jahrgänge unter den Maraudern gewesen, ein Ravenclaw, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

Remus hatte Quirrell kontaktiert und wartete nun auf ihn in der rumänischen Kneipe. Nach langer Zeit, konnte Remus von seinem Platz aus sehen, wie sich die hölzerne Tür öffnete, den Sturm aufzeigend, dem die kleine Stadt ausgesetzt war. Ein großer Mann mit Mantel trat ein, seine Kapuze verhüllte seinen Kopf, so dass sie ihn vor dem Sturm schütze oder aber seine Identität versteckte. Remus handelte instinktiv, als er unter seinen eigenen Mantel nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Der Mann durchquerte schnell die Bar und orderte ein Getränk. Letztendlich löste er die Kapuze und Remus ließ seinen Zauberstab los. Der Mann sah müde und abgespannt aus, aber erleichtert, aus dem Sturm zu sein. Er drehte sich und schaute sich in der Bar um. Sein Getränk von der Theke nehmend, ging er auf Remus Tisch zu.

"Lupin?" fragte er.

"Quirrell?"

Der Mann nickte und setzte sich Remus gegenüber hin. "Schlimmer Sturm draußen. Soll angeblich noch eine Woche anhalten," sagte Quirrell. Remus bemerkte eine lange Narbe, die von seinem Kinn, bis zu seinem Nacken verlief, den Rest verdeckte die Robe. Quirrell musste Remus Blick bemerkt haben. "Lange Geschichte," murmelte er unbehaglich, seinen Mantel enger an sich ziehend, um die Narbe zu verdecken. Quirrell nippte an seinem Getränk,während Remus ein weiteres Butterbier bestellte.

Nachdem die beiden Männer Smalltalk ausgetragen hatten (Wetter, Sachen über das Dorf allgemein), fragte Quirrell, "Also Mr. Lupin, was bringt sie hier her? Das Letzte was ich gehört habe war, dass sie in Hogwarts unterrichten."

Remus lächelte schwach. "Eigentlich nicht mehr. Und bitte, nenn mich Remus." Quirrell nickte. Remus beugte sich sanft über den Tisch, nicht wollend, das die anderen Besucher der Kneipe ihre Unterhaltung mitbekamen. "Was weiß du über Lord Voldemort?"

Quirrell zuckte sichtbar zusammen, zeigend, dass er durchaus damit aufgewachsen war zu wissen, wer und was Voldemort war. Er schaute sich in der Kneipe um, bevor er sprach. "Nun," begann er langsam. "Ich weiß, dass er in der Gegend war, oder zuletzt zumindest sein Handlanger. Aber anders als das..." er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Remus nickte. "Hast du irgendwas merkwürdiges hier gehört?" Mysteriöse Tode oder Verschwinden oder sowas in der Art?"

Quirrell seufzte und dachte nach. "Nicht genau hier, nein. Aber da war eine Frau, die ich in einem Gasthof in Albanien getroffen habe. Ich kannte sie von zu Hause. Wir wollten uns zum Frühstück treffen, bevor sie am nächsten Morgen nach Hause wollte, aber sie ist nicht aufgetaucht."

"Wie war ihr Name?"

"Bertha Jorkins."

* * *

_Harry lief durch einen Wald. Seinen treuen Feuerblitz über seiner linken Schulter und immer noch in seinen Quidditchroben. Die Sonne schien hoch über den Bäumen, aber die großen Blätter, spendeten ihm ausreichend Schatten. Ein Bach lief neben dem Pfad auf dem er lief, das Wasser war kristallklar._

_Die Szene erinnerte ihn an einen Traum den er hatte, als er jünger war, mit einem Hirsch, einem Wolf und einem Hund. Sie nahmen oft einen Platz in der Nacht ein und auch an den Vollmonden._

_Er ging scharf rechts, weg von dem blubbernden Bach und tiefer in die Wälder. Er nahm seinen Besen von den Schultern und stieg auf, bevor er direkt durch die Bäume nach oben flog._

_Die Nacht brach herein. Er flog durch den schwarzen Himmel, durch die Sterne und den Mond._

_Voraus konnte Harry ein großes Schloss sehen, um einiges größer als Hogwarts. Aber es hatte nicht die gleiche Ausstrahlung wie Hogwarts; die Bäume waren nicht voll und grün, wie in seiner Schule, aber tot. Das Grad war braun und trocken. Er konnte die Kälte fühlen; sie schickte einen Schauer zu seiner Seele._

_Gestalten in langen, schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln flogen direkt vor dem Eingang des Schlosses. Harry flog runter und berührte das merkwürdig kalte, stumpfe Gras. Sein Besen verschwand; Harry bemerkte es nicht._

_Er lief vorsichtig zum Eingang des Steinschlosses, wo er ein rasselndes Atmen bei den verhüllten Gestalten hören konnte, er konnte ihren fauligen Atem riechen, ihre knochigen Hände spüren als sie versuchten ihm den Einlass zu verweigern._

_Harry überquerte die Türschwelle des Schlosses und fand sich nicht in einer steinernen Eingangshalle sondern in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin; er konnte seine Wärme fühlen. Der Raum kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals an einem Ort wie diesen gewesen zu sein. Ein Bild an der Wand zeigte eine rothaarige Frau mit smaragdgrünen Augen, neben einem Mann mit schwarzen unordentlichen Haaren._

_Harry lächelte bei dem Bild und fing weiter durchs Haus. Oben änderte sich der Ort wieder in was anderes. Oder vielleicht auch nicht..._

_Er war wieder draußen, auf einem eins sehr schön gepflegten Rasen. Gelbes "vorsichtig" Band war um den Garten gespannt und ein großes Schuld erklärte dass das Gebiet verseucht war. Es war für Harry eine Schande, dass so ein Ort als verseucht halt; er war immer noch schön._

_Zwei Gestalten standen in der Mitte der Ruine. Eine war groß mit verworrenen, dreckigen blonden Haar. Die andere schien, beim ersten hinsehen, ein Bündel Roben zu tragen, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung, fand Harry, dass es ein sehr hässliches Baby war._

_Der blonde Mann stand vor einem großen Kessel und ließ das "Baby" hineinafallen. Harry konnte das _Plong_ hören, als es auf dem Boden aufkam. Der Mann ging zur Seite des einstigen Hauses und hob eine Zaubertrankphiole auf. Die Flüssigkeit darin war dunkel rot. Der Mann entleerte die Phiole in dem Kessel und sagte eine Beschwörungsformel auf, die Harry nicht verstand. Der Himmel - der nun schwarze Himmel - wurde von dunkelblauen Wirbeln erfüllt. Ein dunkelblauer Blitz traf den Kessel._

_Harry hoffte, betete, dass das was in den Kessel geworfen worden war, schon lange tot war. Es war nicht so. Ein feuchter Nebel erfüllte die Gegend, füllten Harry's Lungen füllte, ihn zum husten und würgen brachte. Er spürte den Boden, nach Luft schnappend. Als er seinen Kopf hob, war der blonde Mann nicht mehr allein._

_Harry's schlimmster Albtraum war vor seinen eigenen Augen erschienen. Lord Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab in Harry's Richtung und mit einem Schlangen ähnlichen Grinsen, rief er, "_Crucio!"

* * *

Harry wachte auf. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte, in seinen Ohren war ein lautes summen und er konnte ncihts sehen. Er versuchte seinen Arm zu heben, schaffte dies aber nicht. Er strampelte. Nach Minuten wuchsen aus dem Summen Stimmen, aufgebrachte Stimmen.

Er spürte emanden neben sich. Jemand berührte sein Gesicht, entfernte etwas von seinen Augen. Harry sah die verschwommen Formen von Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber sein Rachen brannte.

"Poppy?" sagte Dumbledore leise. "Würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen?"

Pomfrey schaute eine Minute, als würde sie protestieren, aber der Blick auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters, schloss ihre Lippen und sie ging in ihr Büro. In dem Moment, als sie aus Harry's Sichtfeld verschwand fand er seine Stimme wieder.

"Voldemort ist zurück," krächzte er, bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

Remus lief müde über die Hogwartsgründe. Es war ein heller Samstagnachmittag, zwei Wochen vor Halloween. Er war begierig darauf, Dumbledores Büro zu erreichen, ihr Treffen zu beenden und für die nächsten sechs Monate zu schlafen. Er war Monate ohne Kontakt mit seiner Familie weg gewesen. Sirius würde unzweifelhaft aufgebracht sein, aber Remus das kümmerte Remus in dem Moment wenig. Er musste sich später darum kümmern.

Es waren einige Schüler auf den Gründen an diesem Tag und in der Ferne konnte Remus ein paar Quidditch spielen sehen. Keiner von ihnen sah wie Harry aus. Er lief die Treppen hoch, durch die Türen, ging um eine bekannte Ecke und lief in die letzte Person die er so bald sehen wollte.

Sirius sah so müde aus, wie Remus sich fühlte. Er sah aus, als hätte er Tage nicht geschlafen. "Remus," sagte Sirius geschockt.

"Hallo Sirius. Was machst du hier?" fragte Remus. Er hatte es nicht gewollt, dass sie frage so unfreundlich rauskam, wie sie es wahrscheinlich tat, aber die Erschöpfung ließ Dinge anders klingen.

"Du hast es nicht gehört..." sagte Siriusm Remus anstarrend, als sei hätte er ihm nie vorher gesehen. Er seufzte und führte Remus runter in die Halle.

"Sirius, ich bin froh dich zu sehen, aber ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen," sagte Remus seinen Freund folgend.

"Das ist wichtiger, als deine Werwolftreffen, Remus," sagte Sirius glanzlos. Remus hob seine Augenbrauen. Sein Freund beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. "Schau nicht so überrascht, ich hab an dem Tag an dem du gegangen bist mit Dumbledore geredet."

Remus beschloss es, es später herauszufinden, und bemerkte, wo sie hingingen. "Warum gehen wir dahin?" Es konnte nur einen Grund geben, warum Sirius ihn dahin brachte. "Ist etwas mit Harry?" fragte er besorgt.

"Könnte man so sagen, jaah," murmelte Sirius.

Sie betraten den Krankenflügel, wo sie Pomfrey über Harry gebeugt vorfanden. Er war entweder ohnmächtig oder schlief, Remus konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Sie Erreichten das Bett und Remus dachte, dass er gut aussah. Er war ein wenig blass, aber sonst komplett gesund... Er sah, welchen Zaubertrank Pomfrey in der Hand hielt: Traumloser Schlaftrunk.

Remus seufzte. "Ein weiterer Traum?"

Sirius nickte. Er erklärte die Ereignisse der Nacht zuvor. Ron und die anderen Viertklässler würden von Harry's schreien plötzlich aufgeweckt. Er warf sich im Bett herum und sie konnten ihn nicht beruhigen. Einer der Jungs hat McGonagall geholt. Nachdem er beruhigt war, brachte sie Harry in den Krankenflügel. Dumbledore hatte zwei Mal seit seiner Ankunft mit Harry gesprochen. Das erste Mal war zusammenhangslos. Aber das zweite Mal, hatte Dumbledore herausgefunden wovon der Traum gehandelt hatte.

"Es war in Godrics Hollow. Dumbledore war da, nachdem er, das zweite Mal mit Harry gesprochen hatte, bevor er mich benachrichtigte. Dort waren Brandmarken, die durch einen Kessel verursacht worden waren, frische Fußabdrücke. Es ist passiert, Remus," schloss Sirius, noch müder schauend, als Remus ihn jemals gesehen hatte.

Nachdem Remus die Informationen verarbeitet hatte, schaute er zu Sirius. "Warum Godrics Hollow?"

Sirius konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Die zwei Zauberer saßen auf Stühlen an Harry's Bett und warteten das er aufwachte. Eine Hauselfe brachte beiden Mittagessen, aber keiner von ihnen aß etwas. Pomfrey kam wieder hinein und drohte ihnen, wenn sie beide nicht schlafen würden; aber sie waren nicht müde.

Endlich, spät in der Nacht, wachte Harry auf. Er schien erleichtert die beiden Gesichter zu sehen, die er nach so einem Albtraum neben sich sehen wollte. Nachdem seine Vormünder sicher gegangen waren, dass er was zu Essen in seinem Magen hat, erzählte ihnen Harry seinen Traum genau. Er erzählte ihnen, wie echt es sich angefühlt hatte, als er an den Dementoren vorbei das Schloss betreten hatte, die Wärme des Feuers, der Himmel und der Blitz und über Voldemort. Wie wirklich es sich anfühlte als Voldemort den Cruciatusfluch an ihm angewandt hatte.

Remus lehnte sich nach Harry's Erklärungen in seinem Stuhl zurück. Madam Pomfrey eilte an ihm vorbei und sorgte dafür, dass der Junge wieder schlief. Es passierte früher, als sie erwartet hatten, sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit sich vorzubereiten.

Lord Voldemort war wieder auferstanden.


End file.
